Help to the Fallen Angels
by Sinbreaker
Summary: Jade and Sarah take an online test and when they are done, they get zapped right into the Warrior Cats World. Sarah becomes Felidae of Bloodclan and Jade becomes Flamewing of Thunderclan. As both go through the books, the Dark Forest grows stronger, and they have to face the Dark before all is lost...
1. The Test

"Ooh, click that one!" said Jade. "No it looks stupid. Besides were looking for a Warrior Cat quiz, not Kingdome hearts." Sighed Sarah.

"I know I just want to take an interesting quiz online, instead of the usual ones." said Jade. Sarah rolled her eyes and went back scrolling the page on Google. Jade and Sarah were looking for a Warrior Cat Quiz, that was new and different.

"Hey, Jade I found one. I will hook it up to the screen." said Sarah. Jade walked over and pulled down the screen. The two girls were at Sarah's dad's office and he had a projector and a screen.

"Hey, there is a button that say's partner test, get on the other computer and we will take this test together, Jade." Said Sarah who was ready to take a test called Fallen Angel's test for Warrior Cats.

Jade got on the other computer and in about five minutes the girls were done. "Okay I will put them both up on both the screens." said Jade.

"Let's compare answers." said Sarah.

Q1. If you could save one cat from dyeing, who would it be? (J=Jade, S=Sarah)

J: Ashfur

S: Scourge

Jade cast a glance at Sarah and then Sarah said "I think that he shouldn't have died, we don't even know if he is in the Dark Forest." Jade cocked a brow and said "So you want him to beet Firestar?"

Sarah shook her head no and said "No, I mean save him and take him away, or change his mind. Give him a second chance. Just the same reason why you picked Ashfur, right?" Sarah looked over to see Jade smiling and she nodded.

Q2. If you could save the cat, and that cat is evil, was about to kill Firestar, would you help him/her or Firestar?

J: Help Firestar

S: Help Firestar

Sarah glanced at Jade but didn't say anything.

Q3. Would you kill their enemy if they asked you to help them?

J: Yes

S: it matters who the enemy is

"I guess that is a better choice than mine." said Jade.

Q4. What would your name be and would you belong to a clan?

J: Flamewing and Thunderclan

S: Felidae and Bloodclan

Jade began to laugh. "I only picked that name because I like the word, not the show, Jade." Yelled Sarah, even though it wasn't true.

Q4. What would you look like?

J: grey tabby with emerald green eyes

S: Black and silver she-cat with Amber eyes that shine like flames.

"Why?" asked Jade. "Because my eyes would be opposite of his, his are blue that shine like Ice." said Sarah.

you accept them as your mate?

J: Yes

S: maybe

Jade said nothing.

Q6. What power would you have? Two only.

J: can fly and breathe under water.

S: be able to turn into a wolf spirit and the Battouga (From Ginga Densetsu Weed, Good Show.)

"Well no comment on the powers Jade?" asked Sara. "Well they both are creative." said Jade.

Q7. Are all of these answers true?

J: Yes

S: Yes

Thank you for taking the Test now press enter and fallow through you answers in you quest.

Sarah looked at Jade and shrugged. They both placed their fingers on the Enter key and pressed down. Suddenly a wave of shocks went through their body's making both the girls pass out.


	2. Wake up!

"Uh, my head." Sarah opened her eyes but shut them almost right away. Harsh sunlight was streaming in through her window. And her bed was hard like she was sleeping on cement. Sarah tried again and looked around to find herself in the middle of the street.

The Street! I leaped to my feet only to fall down. "What the?" I looked down and saw not feet, but paws! I yelled and stumbled back and fell over on my back. I looked at my chest and saw silver fur. I flipped over and stood up on fours. What the hell I am a cat!

_Skreeech! _I looked up and saw a car speeding towards me. I scrambled up and darted to the left. Suddenly a car honked and I dodged another car. I sprinted towards the side and dived onto a lawn. I started taking deep breaths. "Nice show." I jumped around and saw an old tom cat. He was a tabby brown with green eyes.

"Uh, thanks I guess." I said and the old tom chuckled. "Your new around here aren't you?" asked the cat. I nodded and then said "Um, were am I?" the old cat snorted and said "Your in Bloodclan territory, and if you're not a house cat then you better get a move on or you'll be crowfood."

I stared wide eyed at the cat and said "Thanks, I will take your advice, good bye." I bowed and raced away. I didn't stop running until I reached an ally. I ran inside and collapsed on top of a flatted out box.

That old cat had said Bloodclan. Bloodclan can't exist. Well, humans turning into cats can't exist. This must be a dream. I need to wake up!

I looked around and stared at a brick wall and charged forward. My head connected with the wall and I leaped back screaming. "Shit that fuckin hurt!" okay not a dream.

"_Run until you get to the blue ally, then fight."_ I spun around but no one was there. Who said that? Suddenly a sent hit my nose and I turned around and saw a big dog walk into the ally holding a bone in its mouth. The dog was missing an eye and had lots of scars covering its body. When it saw me it didn't move at first, but then it dropped its bone and lowered its head and shoved its ears forward. It snarled and took a step towards me.

I panicked and sprinted in the other direction. The dog barked happily and began the chase. I ran as fast as my cat legs would carry me. The dog was a big and has longer legs. I yelled and called for help, no one helped me. They all hid from the dog. Even a few humans ran inside. I looked back to see the dog was a few yards behind me.

"_Turn_ _Left now." _I heard the voice again and listened to it. I turned a sharp left and as I ran down the sidewalk, I saw a pair of Icy blue eyes.

I turned again and reached a, a blue ally! _"Fight!" _I panicked and tuned around to see the dog walk in blocking the exit. I crouched down and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt sharp teeth pick me up and through me at a wall. When I made contact with the wall by body locked up and I couldn't move.

The dog stumbled closer, my blood covering his mouth. Suddenly there was a screech and the old tabby cat launched himself onto the dog's back and he dug his claws in. The dog twisted and turned and then turned his head and snapped his jaws around the old cat's tail and he ripped him off and slammed the old cat into the ground.

The dog not letting off so easily, flipped his head into the air and slammed the cat into the ground again. "R-Run!" The cat yelled but I couldn't move. Not because my body hurt, but I was shocked by the fight. And I was scared.

The dog growled getting bored with its half dead prey. It dropped the cat on the ground and it opened its jaws and grasped the old cats head and lifted into the cat into air. Then the dog snarled and bit down. The cat cried out in pain. Suddenly blood splattered everywhere.

The cry stopped and the old cat hung limply from the dogs jaws. Blood was all over my fur.

The dog opened its jaws and the cat slid out and plopped onto the ground, dead. The dog licked its mouth and turned to me. The old cat lay in front of my paws. His green eyes were milky and lifeless. His chocolate brown fur was stained with blood. I looked up at the dog and tears were flowing down my cheeks.

I screeched in furry and raced forward and leaped up. The dog tried to snap his jaws around me but I had moved my aim to the right and left four long scratches down the side of its face. I landed on the ground and ran under his stomach. And I leaped up and scratched a long slice. The dog howled and jumped away.

It landed next to the old cat and the dog kicked the body away against a wall. "Don't touch him!" I yelled at the dog. The dog stared at me and then leaned down and picked up the cat and crunched his body within its jaws.

I need a way to win this fight. I scanned the area. I yowled and pelted forward and just before the dog snapped with its jaws I leaped at the wall and pushed off with my legs and slammed into the dog's side and sliced downward with my claws and tore at the skin of the mutt.

The dog snarled and twisted to try and get me. I jumped of and landed on the ground. Suddenly sharp fangs grabbed my tail and pulled. I twisted around and clawed its face. The dog let go and I leaped away. I was panting hard and the dog was too. "Why cat not die like others?" asked the dog. I gasped and stared at the talking dog.

"Answer question!" barked the dog. "Because I am strong. I will not die at the hands of a filthy mutt. If I do die, I will drag you down to hell with me!" I hissed. The dog growled and leaped. I charged forward and ran under his belly.

* * *

><p>Killer, the dog, landed and turned around to face the cat. This cat was different from the rest. She speaks of human language, strange for cats. All the other cats run away from me, but this is the third cat that has ever attacked me. That dead one over there. And a small black cat. Now this cat.<p>

"Die cat!" I barked and ran at the cat. The cat snarled and leaped at a wall and then shot into my side. I howled in pain and backed up. The cat stared at me and at the dead cat. I didn't bother with the weak dead prey, I wanted this prey. I ran at the cat again and instead of the cat jumping away it jumped at me and it raked its claws down my face. I yipped and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>The dog fell to the ground. It yelled and rolled all over the ground. At my feet was its other eye. I looked at it and hit it away. I leaped onto the dog's stomach and raised my paw over the wound I had made earlier and jammed it into the wound. I leaped back and the dog scrambled up and ran out of the ally and right into the street.<p>

A bright light came out of nowhere and there was a loud screech and the dog flew back and hit a wall. I ran over to the half dead dog and leaned over it. I suddenly realized what I had just done and I spun around and I saw many cats watching me from the other side of the street.

They all had fear in their eyes, and then it changed to wonder and curiosity. "Hey, you!" I turned around and saw a black cat walk up fallowed by two other cats. The black cat had one white paw and had a collar with dog teeth around it. Scourge!

"Yes?" I asked. Scourge looked down at the dog and then said "Did you do that?" I nodded and said "But it got hit by a c-monster too." Scourge narrowed his eyes and then turned to one of the cats and said "Spread the news, Killer is dead." The cat nodded and ran off.

Scourge turned to the other cat and said "Call everyone and tell them a meeting will be held at Moonhigh." The cat nodded and ran off in the other direction. Scourge turned to me and then said "What is your name?" I blinked and said "Felidae."

Scourge's ear twitched and then he said "Walk with me Felidae." I nodded and fallowed Scourge.


	3. Get up!

"Get up!" Jade lifted up her head and opened her eyes, only to close them when Sunlight shone brightly. "I said get up!" Jade opened her eyes again to see three cats looking down at her.

Why are they so big? And did they talk!

The three cats were a fire orange tom cat with green eyes, a white tom cat with blue eyes, and a cream colored cat with a scared face. These cats look a lot like from Warriors.

"Hey, were talking to you!" yelled the white cat. "I, uh." I didn't know what to say to a talking cat. "Cloudtail, be careful." said the cream colored cat.

Cloudtail! He isn't real! But if he is real, then that means that the cream colored cat is Brightheart. And the orange cat is Firestar… Holy shit.

"Who are you?" asked Firestar. "I, uh, am Flamewing!" I said and just now noticed I am a cat. Okay, don't freak out in front of a clan leader. Freak out later.

"Do you belong to a clan?" asked Brightheart. I shook my head no and then said "No, but can I join your clan?"

Cloudtail took a step forward and said "Why should we? Are you good at anything other than eating prey?" Firestar shoot Cloudtail a glance and Cloudtail backed off. He does have a point.

Let's see. I looked around and found out that I am at the lake territories. Maybe…

"Well I do have a couple talents." I said. Firestar's eyes brighten and he said "What talents?"

I gulped and said "Well, I can understand Twoleg talk. And I know more about Twolegs than any other cat." Cloudtail snorted and then said "Twolegs don't make any sense and you say you understand them?" I nodded and said "If you show me some Towlegs, I will tell you what they are saying."

"I would like to know." said Brightheart. I nodded and turned to Firestar and said "When you ready, we can go into that clearing that I saw on the way here. It had lots of Twolegs there."

Firestar narrowed his eye and then stood up and walked away along with Cloudtail. "Come on, fallow us." said Brightheart and I stood up but wobbled. Then as soon as I found my balance I fallowed the cats through the forest.

Everything was so strange. I could see everything more clearly and it was all so big.

I looked forward and saw the Thunderclan cats speed up. Crap. I speed up to and jumped over a fallen tree. I fallowed the cats on what I think is the hardest trail they have.

Suddenly they came to a stop. I tried to stop and almost hit Cloudtail. He hissed at me but I glared at him.

"Okay, what are they saying?" asked Firestar. I walked forward and shoved my ears forward.

"-then it might be cold tonight, so we will set up a campfire and cook some chicken and fish. Then we can-" Firestar hissed for me to come back and I did.

"What did they say?" he asked.

"They said that tonight would be cold so they are going to make a small fire to keep them warm. And they were going to eat chicken and fish." Firestar had a worried look and then said "Are you sure that they said fire?" I nodded and then Firestar said "Let's go back to the clan, and then tonight I will send out a patrol to see if this was the truth."

Then we all walked away into the forest towards the Thunderclan camp.


	4. The Meeting

"Where do you live, Felidae?" asked Scourge as we walked through the city.

"I, uh, I travel around. I don't live anywhere, I am just looking for a place to stay." I said. Scourge looked over at me and then said "Will you join Bloodclan?"

I stopped walking and stared at Scourge. He asked me to join? Well, duh! Hell yes! "I would love to join, Scourge." He nodded and he took lead. As we walked through the city, I saw some cats stare at me. They all had confused looks and some of them jealous.

"Scourge!" someone called and me and Scourge turned around to see a female cat. She came running up with a black bird in her mouth.

She had blue eyes like Scourge and she was a calico cat. Her fur was clean and long. She also had a long scar going down her flank.

"I thought you would like this." She said as she dropped it at his feet and then she looked at me and she had hate written all over her eyes. 'Who are you! And why are you with Scourge!" she growled.

Before I could answer the she-cat was swatted aside and sent flying a yard away from me. Scourge was growling and he said "This cat, killed Killer." He hissed and then the girl stared at me.

Scourge walked ahead and said "Felidae, carry the bird." I nodded and grabbed the bird. Scourge walked over the girl and I walked around her. She gave me a glare that said "you Bitch". Even though cats don't know or use that word that is what her stare said.

"Scourge, who was that?" I asked. Scourge didn't look at me but he said "Her name is Sally." And then Scourge turned a corner and I fallowed.

So this Sally likes Scourge, I mean seeing that a lot of these cats are very skinny and this is kind of a big catch.

"Felidae, do you know of the cats in the forest?" asked Scourge. "Yes I know a lot about them, I had a friend that lived in one of the clans, but he is dead now." I said.

"Tell me all you know about the forest cat when we get in my den." He said. I nodded and we walked in silence for the rest of the way.

We walked for another five minutes and then we came to an ally. Many cats were in the ally, all around a dumpster waiting for Scourge. He walked forward and jumped on top of the dumpster. I saw a small pile of food offerings to Scourge and I dropped the bird in it and sat down.

"Cats of Bloodclan, tonight we have a new member joining our clan. Felidae, come forward." He commanded and I walked into the center of the cats and faced Scourge.

"This cat has killed Killer the dog. And now she will join our clan as one of the guard." Scourge said and a couple of whispers were sent throughout the group. I got a couple of happy looks, but most of them were confused or the think I was lying.

"Didn't a monster hit it though?" asked a large brown cat. Some started to nod their heads.

"How many times has that dog ever crossed the thunderpath, without checking first? And who do you think drove it out of the ally. She tore its eye out. I know because I was there." Scourge challenged and no one spoke.

"But, she will prove here and now that that was not just luck. Felidae, pick your appoint." Commanded Scourge. I nodded and looked through the crowd.

"I pick any cat that wishes to challenge me." I called. Some cats seemed shocked and then this one big black and white cat walked out of the crowd. He had one blue eye and one green. "I challenge you, Felidae."

The cats backed up and blocked the exit to the ally. "The cat Bleach, challenges Felidae. The winner is declared when there appoint cannot fight anymore." said Scourge. I nodded and then faced Bleach.

"Fight!" yelled Scourge and Bleach leaped first. I dogged by running to the left.

Okay Sarah! I need to remember every Warrior fight chapters and the movie Felidae. (Sarah got her cat name after the movie Felidae)There Fight scene on Felidae was more detailed so copy that crap! Oh, Ginga densetsu weed too!

I turned around but sharp claws scratched down my flank. I yelled and leaped away. Bleach charged at me and head butted me in my side. I was very weak with the dog fight and the trip here. Bleach then seeing how tired I was grabbed my tail and through me at a wall.

I fell to the ground painting. The image of the old cat and the dog went through my head. I looked up to see Bleach staring down at me and he turned away walking back towards Scourge, big mistake.

I remembered the quiz I had taken and I know it had something to do with this. And since I answered the questions. I got to pick my powers. And I picked the Battouga.

**(The Zetsu tenrou Battouga happens by running to max speed, then starts to spin around in a disc-like shape then cut the opponent's skin. The attacker jumps in the air and spins while biting, and can have enough power to tear off a bear's head. The spinning is incredibly fast in order to do fatal, and sometimes critical, damage. Just thought I let you know.) **

I ran forward silently at top speed and then copied the move.

Scourge yelled in surprise as a silver commit streaked through the air and hit Bleach in the neck. Bleach didn't have time to screech. He fell to the ground, dead.

I hit a wall and fell to the ground. The world around was spinning and I think I saw Scourge walk up to me, but blackness over took me.


	5. Eagle

I fallowed Firestar, Cloudtail, and Brightheart through the forest. We were heading for Thunderclan and everything was going fine, until…

"Ahh!" I yelled and collapsed. Firestar spun around and leaned over me. "What's wrong Flamewing?"

"My shoulder, it feels like I just rammed into stone." (Hint, Hint) I said and tried to get up. Brightheart came to my side and helped me up. As soon as I was up again, the pain was gone.

I blinked a couple times and rested my paw on the ground, it didn't hurt anymore. "Let's go." I said and walked behind the cats again. We walked for about two minutes and then I saw Thunderclan camp. _Do not have a spaz attack Jade! _

I fallowed Firestar, through the thorn tunnel and we emerged into the camp. Wow, so many freaking cats! The cats head turned to stare at me and I felt suddenly weird.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here for a clan meeting!" called Firestar. Many of the cats were already out but more came. I gulped and turned to Firestar.

"We found a loner on our territory today and she has asked to join our clan." Firestar said and many cat's protest started up but were all interrupted when an ear-splitting screech sounded overhead and every cat looked up to see a hawk, no Eagle! "Thunderclan get to safety!" yelled Firestar.

Everyone began to panic and ran into any den they could get. I panicked too and began to run under the Highledge but stopped when tiny wailing hit my ears. I spun around to see a tiny kit sitting in the middle of camp. I had no control over my legs and at the same time I did. I dived into the center of camp and ran as fast as my stupid cat legs could go.

The Eagle spotted its prey and began to dive, it reached the tiny kit first but I leaped up and clamped my claws onto the birds back. The bird still climbed the air. "Help!" the little kit called and I tried to bight the bird but I was slipping. "Let go of the kit, you damn bird!" I yelled and clawed with my back legs at the bird's talons.

The bird screeched but didn't let go. "Fuck you bird! I yelled and let go of its back but I bit hold of its leg. The bird started to spin to try to shake me off. I gripped harder and then I raised my paw and wacked the bird's stomach. The bird continued and then I opened my claws and wacked the bird again.

I carved a long slice out of the bird and it screeched in pain and let go of the kit. I let go of the bird and started to fall. Shit! Holy Shit! The ground is like… 100 feet! I saw the kit fall in front of me and I reached out and clawed the kit's fur and pulled it close to me. I rapped my body around the kit and the kit pressed close.

Suddenly I felt feathers and I opened my eyes to see, ghost wings. They were see through like Starclan only I could feel them… The Test!

I twisted myself in the air and was now pointing down wards. We were over some trees and falling fast. Here goes nothing. I constrained about flapping the Starwings, I am going to call them that. I started to feel the falling becoming slower and just before we hit the tree tops I stopped.

The kit still had their eyes closed and I sighed in relief. Another Screech lit the air and the Eagle dived at us. I stayed put. When the Eagle was just feet away from us, I flew sideways and the Eagle hit the trees. I heard it screech in pain and then it became quiet.

Suddenly I felt another one of those pains. I felt like teeth were ripping into my back and I stopped flapping my Starwings and fell. I flipped around again and fell back first into Thunderclan territory. I hit many branches and then suddenly I landed on the dead Eagle.

I sat wide eyed and then sighed "Thank Starclan." But I couldn't move. My body hurt too much. I looked down to see the kit had their eyes closed and I licked the kit's head and they opened their eyes. They were yellow. "So which kit are you?" I asked. She looked up at me and said "Briarkit." She said and laid her head down and closed her eyes. Soon the kit fell asleep on my chest.

I don't know how long I lay there too, but soon with whatever strength I had left, I got up, and picked up Briarkit. I stumbled through the forest and soon smelt a patrol. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf, were running towards the lake and I placed the kit down and yelled "Help! Please!" my voice was kind of quiet.

No one came back at first then a bush shook and Jayfeather walked out. He smelt the air and snapped his head around to us. "Hey! There over here!" he called and then the other two ran up and the three came running up to us. Another bush shook and a grey tom with darker flecks walked out and then he saw us, Ashfur.

"Take the kit. I said and placed her in front of Lionblaze. He picked up the kit and I took a step and collapsed on my side. "Hey! Hey are you all right!" asked Ashfur. I couldn't respond, my world was spinning and then everything went black.


	6. Socks and Ruby

I opened my eyes to find I was someplace dark. The only light was a hole coming from the bottom of whatever I was in. I tried to stand up but as soon as I put weight on my right paw, pain shot up to my shoulder and I fell down.

Where was I? The last thing I remember was the Battouga and Bleach. Did I kill Bleach? Then I heard some voices coming from the other side of the wall and then scratching noises and then the hole began to go dark as a cat came through. It was Scourge.

"Ah, your awake, Felidae." He said and I nodded and asked "Where am I?" Scourge came closer and said "In my den, so that way no one can hear us talk." "About what?" I asked. Scourge stared at me with those icy blue eyes and said "The Clans and that attack." I gulped.

"First, we will discuss the attack. What is it called?" he asked and I said "It's called Zetsu Tenrou Battouga." Scourge narrowed his eyes and said "How do you do it?"

"Well Scourge, it takes a lot of mental and physical power and you need to practice before you can even hope to begin it." I said and what Scourge said next shocked me. "Felidae, will you teach me how to do the, whatever it's called."

I narrowed my eyes this time and said "Scourge, some cats have died trying to do this, but yes I will teach you as soon as my shoulder heals."

Scourge nodded and then said "Tell me everything you know about the clans." And so I did. And I think we sat there for about three hours exchanging words before Bone called to Scourge about to visitors he had, and they weren't Bloodclan.

I suddenly leaped to my feet even though my shoulder hurt like hell. Scourge walked out of the den and I silently limped after him.

Scourge walked out and I saw him talking to Socks and Ruby. Before I could stop myself I walked out into the open, despite the pain, I made myself look strong.

Scourge noticed me and said "Felidae, take these two out of Bloodclan territory and then come back." I nodded and waited for them to be done eating chicken and then we left.

As we walked towards the edge of the territory, Socks noticed my limping and pointed it out to Ruby. "Your worthless." I said and surprised them both. I didn't turn around but I continued to talk. "You hated your younger brother, called him weak and _tiny_! If I could make the decision, I would through both of you into the river, just like they do to unwanted kits, Ruby." I said and glared at her.

"How did you know that!" yelled Ruby. I glared at her and said "You have heard of the dog Killer around here, right?" they both nodded and then I said "I killed him, I know many things. Like how you treated Scourge when he was still called Tiny. I _know_ that your housefolk left you to die. I know how you are going to die."

Suddenly Ruby leaped onto my back and clawed as best as she could but she was weak. I swatted her aside and then Socks tried to go after me but I think I just did the first round house kick for cats. I leaped at them and they both moved out of the way.

I saw a Bloodclan cat walk down the sidewalk and I yelled "Go get Scourge!" without asking why the cat spun off and raced down the street.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as both Socks and Ruby jumped on top of me. I couldn't through them off because of my bad shoulder. I tried to jump but the two held on and just when it seemed for me to collapse, a cat runs up.

Sally. She leaped at Socks and knocked him off of me and then turned on Ruby. Then she yelled "Chase them into the ally!" I fallowed her and we chased the two into the ally. Mistake on my part for trusting Sally.

As we cornered the two week cats, then teeth suddenly meet my neck and bit down. I yelled in surprise and Sally said "Scourge is mine! You will die here by these two. And he will be all mine." I was too weak to fight all three of them or use the Battouga. I slowly closed my eyes when an ear splitting screech sounded through the ally and I snapped my eyes open to see Sally was pinned by Scourge and he had his claws on her throat.

"Scourge! I she was going to tell these two about our weaknesses and then tell them to pass them on!" Sally screamed. Scourge didn't listen he began to press down and I heard a bubbling sound and the smell of blood.

I looked over to see Socks and Ruby cowering in a corner and Scourge walked right pass me and comes up to the two and says "Get out of Bloodclan territory, now!" the two cats sprinted away and then Scourge walked back over to me and asked "What happened Felidae?"

"Ruby and Socks attacked me sir, and then Sally tried to kill me because she wanted you as a mate." I said and sat up. Scourge nodded and said "Get some rest over in my den. Tonight we start the training for that move." I nodded and padded away and I looked down at the half dead Sally.


	7. In the Past

**!Alpacas! **Sorry, just seeing if you were paying attention. Okay before I start the Story**, Ribbontail asked** me if he or she could do a version of their own story of off mine so leaver him/her the hell alone. Or I will get all of Bloodclan to come and beet up your family and then I will Battouga you! Love, Felidae.

* * *

><p>I woke up to feeling something poking me. I opened my eyes to see Briarkit was pressing into my side. She was purring and rubbing next to me. "Hello." I said and she turned around and said "Thank you for saving me." Her voice was so cute!<p>

"You're welcome, I am Flamewing." I said and then a cat walked in and I looked up to see Jayfeather. "Briarkit? What are you doing in here? Your mother is looking for you." Briarkit turned to Jayfeather and said "But I want to play with Flamewing!"

"Flamewing needs rest, and Millie said that you and Blossomkit and Bumblekit are going on an adventure." said Jayfeather. Briarkit leaped to her feet and said "Bye Flamewing, bye Jay_paw_."

Oh, so he is Jaypaw, not Jayfeather. I flicked my tail and then pain shot through it. I looked down at it and saw a really bad cut.

"Jayfe-paw, I, cut my tail pretty bad. Do you think you can check it? Jaypaw was already grabbing herbs and he walked over and sat down and placed his paw at the stump of my tail and I said "My cut is towards the end. About a mouse length away from the tip."

Jaypaw turned to face me and he asked "You know I'm blind?"

"Yes, I do. I had a friend that was blind but she could do everything I could do, so I don't expect any different from you. Just because someone is blind, doesn't mean they should be pitied all the time."

Even if Jaypaw was blind, he still looked shocked and I looked down at the herbs and asked "Is that Marigold?" Jaypaw blinked a couple of times and nodded his head and asked "Do you know about herbs?"

"I know a little, but I am not cut out to be a medicine cat, if anything I am good at a warrior, if Firestar lets me join. "

"How did you know that? Were you apart of a clan?" I slapped myself mentally for saying too much.

I started to panicked when an idea came in my head. "Yes, but I was ashamed to ever set foot into the clan."

Just then Firestar walked in and said "Flamewing you're awake. I want to thank you for saving Briarkit."

I nodded my head and then Jaypaw turned to Firestar and said "Firestar, Flamewing was once in a clan." Firestar emerald green eyes gazed into mine and he asked "Which clan?" Got to make up a story…

"I once belonged to, Bloodclan." The room seemed to be heavy with tension. "Then when Scourge declared war on the clans I left. A fight would just end up killing to many cats. It was your home and we were fine with the Twoleg place. Did Scourge die?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No." my head snapped up at the Thunderclan leader. (Before I continue, remember that Felidae is in the past.)

"Did he drive you out?" I asked really confused. Firestar shook his head no and I am so lost. Wait, Sarah!

"What happened? I thought I hear that a tom with a pelt that looked like fire killed Scourge?" Firestar sat down and then said "Scourge did die, but not in the way many believe. Jaypaw, will you excuse us for a minute?" Jaypaw turned and left the den.

"I did kill Scourge. When we were fighting, a silver star shot through the cats killing both members of Bloodclan and the four clans. It turned out to be a cat. She had surprised Scourge long enough for me to kill him. But no one saw but the cat that became the star seemed to collapse in in her place was a dark cloud of something. It was bigger than cats and it had red eyes that burned like fire."

Yup, that must be Sarah, the Silver Star must be the Battouga, and the dark cloud must be her wolf spirit. Firestar continued.

"It looked like a dog, but a little different. It leaped to where Scourge was and it leaned its muzzle and it seemed to be pulling on something out of the earth. That's when I saw it had Scourge. Instead of Scourge rising to the stars, he fell into the earth. The dog had pulled Scourge out of the earth and I saw Scourge life go back into his body. His wounds healed and then the cat came and picked up the body and yelled Scourge is dead. Bloodclan began to leave, but the cat picked up Scourge and ran off in a different direction to somewhere. Scourge was not dead, but he didn't comeback." (Mouth full!)

"Oh, was the cat…Silver and black?" I hope its Sarah…or I mean Felidae. Firestar thought for a minute and then nodded his head and I said "Felidae." "You knew that cat?" asked Firestar and I nodded.

"Firestar, are you going to kick me out because I was a part of Bloodclan?" I asked. Firestar shook his head. "You saved a kit that you didn't even know. No Bloodclan cat has or will ever do that. Will you join Thunderclan?" he asked and I stood up and then bowed to the leader and said "Thank you Firestar, I would love to join Thunderclan." Firestar nodded and then walked out of the den.

Jaypaw came back in and I asked "Aren't you going to ask who Felidae is?" Jaypaw whipped his head around and stared at me. "I know you heard the conversation." I said and walked up to the blind cat. Jaypaw looked away and I walked out of the den.


	8. A Night in the Park

As I padded through the city, I thought about something and I fallowed my path from when Killer chased me, all the way to the blue ally. I walked inside to see nothing but dried blood. The old cat was gone. I started to turn away but something caught my eye. In the trash was something black. I leaped onto the trash and pulled out a collar. It smelled of the old cat and it was stained with his blood.

I picked up the collar and walked back towards Scourge's den. My shoulder felt numb but at least it didn't hurt. When I got there, the cats let me pass and Scourge was already there.

"Felidae. Is that the collar you picked?" he asked and then I realized that I was one of the guard. I nodded and then Scourge came to look at the collar. "You may put it on, and can start by putting two dog teeth on it. One for Killer and one from Bleach." Scourge said and walked back and went into his den.

I slipped the collar on and then walked out of the ally and headed for the spot where Killer had been. I had found his body dragged behind a dumpster. Luckily, the rats haven't found him yet. I walked over to his mouth and growled. I then ripped two teeth out of his mouth. I carried them under my chine and then found a puddle and began to wash them clean.

Then I grabbed the first one and lodged it in. the same to the second one. I walked back to Scourge's ally and when I got there, it was almost dark. I waited outside of Scourge's den when suddenly my stomach growled. Next to me there were Scourge's offerings, but I didn't touch them or even look at them.

Scourge came out and he walked over to the pile and I moved away. My stomach growled again but I didn't move. Suddenly a small mouse landed at my paws and Scourge said "Eat it. We need to practice that move tonight." I nodded and bent down. I sniffed the mouse and was about to bight into it when a familiar smell came off of it. I swatted the mouse away and ran over to Scourge who had also selected a mouse.

He was about to eat it when I yelled "Scourge don't eat it! The Twolegs have poisoned it!" Scourge looked at me sharply and said "How do you know?"

"Um, my friend was killed when she ate a mouse that had the same smell as these do. Twolegs poison the mice so they don't eat their food."

Scourge narrowed his eyes and then turned and yelled "Bone, get Sandy now!" a minute later a scrawny cat cam walking in and Scourge tossed his mouse over to him and said "You can have it." Sandy leaned down and didn't waist anytime eating the poisonous mouse.

When Sandy was done he sat up fine and Scourge turned to me and growled. He stood up and took a step but suddenly Sandy started to vomit. He fell over and something green and sticky began to drip out of his mouth. He was still alive but he looked like he would die any moment.

Scourge looked back at me but his gaze wasn't icy like it always is. There was an expression that I couldn't read. "Let's get started with the training." He said and I nodded.

"First, let's head to the park." Scourge nodded and as we walked out of the ally Scourge told Bone and Brick that they need to clean up the mess.

As soon as I saw the park come into view, I turned to Scourge and said "Okay we need to run as fast as we can so I can see how fast you run. Go." We both sprinted towards the park. Scourge past me by a little and as soon as we reached the park we stopped.

"Now what?" asked Scourge and I looked around and found a low branch of a tree. "Okay, to do the attack you need to try it on this branch like this." I said and then I ran forward and leaped to the branch. I bit down on it and began to spin while still holding onto it. I then felt a snap and I let go and landed on the ground. Soon after the branch broke off of the tree.

Scourge nodded and then found a branch. He backed up and then ran and at it and leaped. He only got three complete spins before he let go and landed awkwardly on the ground. He tried again and again. Then finally the branch broke and Scourge landed next to it.

I nodded in approval and we continued with the training all night. By morning there were at least twenty broken branches on the ground. Before we left I told Scourge something. "Before we leave, Scourge try to do the Battouga on me." Scourge stopped in his tracks and turned to face me.

"I could kill you." He said and I nodded. Scourge backed up and then ran at me and leaped and started to spin. The attack was easy for me to dodge since it was not a very good attack but Scourge had done it. Scourge leaped on the ground and spun around. He tried again and I moved out of the way again.

Scourge tried for a final time and this time I wasn't expecting it and it would have hit me if Scourge didn't stop spinning at the last second and instead he knocked me over. I got up and so did Scourge. "Scourge, why did you stop? That one was nearly perfect." I said.

Scourge turned to me and said "Because I could have killed you if I continued." Suddenly life seemed to slap me in the face and I realized, Scourge liked me.


	9. Meeting Ashfur

"Flamewing, do you wish to join Thunderclan, and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?" asked Firestar.

"I do." I replied and then Firestar placed his chin on my head and I licked his shoulder. "Then I Firestar announce that you are now a Warrior of Thunderclan. Tonight you will keep a silent Virgil." I nodded and then Firestar called the meeting to a close. It would be a little bit till its dark so I walked around the camp looking for a grey tom.

I poked my head into the Warriors den. Squirrelflight was at the entrance and Ashfur was sulking in the back. _Bitch._

"Oh, you must be Flamewing. You can pick any spot that isn't clamed already." Squirrelflight said and I nodded. She then padded out of the den leaving Ashfur and me alone. I pretended to look around but I almost skipped over to Ashfur. I saw his nest was back in the back, and he was by himself.

"Flamewing, here is some nest material." called Cloudtail as he dropped moss by the entrance. I waved my tail telling him I heard.

"Um, may I sleep next to you?" I asked. Ashfur was so lost in thought that he didn't notice me come in. he turned to look at me and said "Next to me?" I nodded and he said "Um, okay." I walked over and got some moss and then pressed it into a bed. I pretended not to notice but Ashfur kept looking at me.

"There." I said as I finished, ironically Squirrelflight came in carrying a mouse and sat across the den and her back was facing us. Ashfur looked down at his paws and I wanted to tear the bitch apart. But I instead lay next to Ashfur. I glared at Squirrelflight. Ashfur noticed and whispered "Do you not like her?"

I waited till she was gone then I turned to Ashfur and said "can I tell you a secret?" Ashfur nodded. Okay, time to lie!

"I was sent her by a cat named Bluestar." Ashfur's eyes widen. "She told me to come to Thunderclan. Then she and a bunch of cats I couldn't name came and gave me the power of knowledge. I don't know everything, but I do know a lot, including what she did." I growled.

Ashfur was stunned. Pray to Starclan that he doesn't tell anyone. "What she did was wrong Ashfur, but she will soon get what is coming to her." I said and suddenly Ashfur pressed against me and said "Can you see it?"

It took me a minute to figure out what he was asking then I said "Yes, yes Ashfur, I see the blood." (Referring to what Ashfur said in Long shadows.)

Ashfur began to purr and so did I. "Flamewing, it's time for you virgil." called a brown tabby she cat with one white paw, Leafpool. I nodded and then walked out of the den. Leafpool lead me to a spot by the entrance and told me this is where I would stay for the night. I nodded and sat down. Leafpool said good night and then walked away.


	10. Tigerstar

I woke up behind a trash can. I looked up at the sky and realized that I must have slept through the entire day because the sun was already setting. Shit, I wonder if Scourge will be mad. I ran through the city trying to find something to eat. I eventually found a mouse that was not poisoned, and a few scraps of chicken.

It was almost dark out now and I made up my mind and went on a walk. The city was very peaceful. The lights made everything shine and it was just pretty to look at. "Hey you!" I turned my head and almost screamed. Boulder and Tigerstar where right there.

"Yes?" I asked and walked over to the two. "Are you apart of Bloodclan?" asked Boulder and I nodded. "Take us to see Scourge." I narrowed my eyes and then nodded. As we walked through the city I would glance back at Tigerstar every once in a while.

Then Tigerstar saw me looking at him and he hissed. "Don't his at me! I killed the dog Killer." Boulder's eyes went wide but Tigerstar just narrowed his eyes. I snarled at Tigerstar and he arched his back. I turned around and hissed. Boulder moved out of the way and me and Tigerstar had a stare down.

I leaped first but Tigerstar rolled to the side and leaped on top of my back. He clawed my flank and then bit my neck. I bucked him of and then ran several feet away from Tigerstar and up a hill. "Ha, you are a coward, you didn't kill any dog!" Tigerstar yelled. I spun around and raced down the hill then leaped and began the Battouga. Boulder screeched in fear and Tigerstar dived out of the way at the last second.

I landed on the ground and spun around to see Boulder cowering behind Tigerstar. Tigerstar had his mouth open and was wide eyed but he didn't look scared. "How did you do that?" asked Tigerstar but I walked right past him and said "Scourge is this way, Tigerstar." _Shit!_

"How do you know my name?" growled Tigerstar. I didn't stop walking or turn around but I said "You are the leader of Shadowclan; I have heard some cats from Thunderclan talk about you." I turned into an Ally and Bone walked up and saw the visitors.

"I will tell Scourge." he said and walked back to Scourge's den. I walked in and Tigerstar and Boulder fallowed. Scourge was sitting on top of the dumpster. His icy stare harden when he spotted Tigerstar. I sat down on the ground and listened to the conversation. As they talked I saw Tigerstar cast a glance at me then he said "And I think we could win with that special move one of you cats knows."

Scourge looked over at me and I stood up. Scourge turned back to Tigerstar and then said "We will help you, but that move is only for Bloodclan, we will not teach it to another clan." Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. And then he nodded.

"Bone, show these two out of the ally." Tigerstar and Boulder stalked away and then Scourge turned to me and said "We will continue our training from last night." I nodded and fallowed Scourge out of the den. As we walked to the park, I couldn't help but worry for Scourge. After he does kill Tigerstar, what will I do about Firestar?

"Scourge, did you know Tigerstar?" I asked. Scourge nodded. "Do you know him?" Scourge asked and I said "Yes, and no. this was the first time we met, but I know what he has done. I won't forgive him and I can't wait for him to fall at the paws of that cat." Scourge's ear twitched.

"What cat?" he asked. "I think it should be you, Scourge." I said and Scourge stopped walking. He turned to me and his icy gaze made me lower myself to the ground. "Why?" he asked. I had to think of something!

"Because… you are Scourge, leader of Bloodclan. You can take on Tigerstar anytime. You are stronger than he is." Scourge just blinked and then said "Let's go, we have three days till we team up with Tigerstar." And then you get your revenge, Tiny. I thought and fallowed Scourge through the park.


	11. Windclan

God Damit! It was fucking cold outside!

I shiver by the camp entrance and watched for movement out in the forest. I had been out for like…five hours and I was falling asleep on my paws.

My eyes began to close and my ears started to go down, but then a noise made me look out. I sniffed the air and smelt, rabbit and open field. Windclan!

Holly shit! I am in Eclipse! I backed away from the entrance and crouched at the side of the thorn tunnel. I heard light footsteps and faint whispering. I gathered my legs underneath me and got ready to pounce.

Onestar walked into camp first and I leaped screaming "Invasion! Windclan!" Onestar spun around and I knocked him to the ground. I leaped off of the Windclan leader and watched as the clearing exploded with fighting cats.

Suddenly claws raked down my side and I turned to see one of my least favorite cats, Breezepaw. I yowled and leaped on top of him and sank my claws in. he screeched and then rolled over crushing me under his weight.

Epic music played in my head and I pushed Breezepaw off and then spun around and we both leaped and met in midair. Claws flashed and we tumbled to the ground crashing into other Warriors.

We broke apart and stared at each other. I growled and then leaped high as I could. Breezepaw got ready to dodge but suddenly his eyes went wide and he screeched. I landed on his back and he collapsed under the presser.

I bit down on his shoulder and he yelled "How did you do that!" I swatted his head and leaped off and said "Do what?" Breezepaw looked up and he growled and then said "y-You had wings! The looked like they were on fire!"

Breezepaw had seen my star wings. Great… I growled and lowered myself for another pounce.

"STOP!" Firestar yelled and the cats froze and looked up at the Thunderclan leader. His pelt burned like fire and his emerald green eyes blazed with fury.

"Onestar! Why did you attack us?" Firestar asked and Onestar stepped out of the crowd and looked up at the Thunderclan leader.

"Thunderclan needed to be taught a lesson. You take in loners and kittypets and then wait for the other clans to come begging at your paws like you are Starclan!" The Windclan leader yelled.

"So you attack our camp!" Firestar growled and Onestar snarled. "We are going to drive this weak clan out." Without warning I launched myself at the Windclan leader and had started the battle back up again.

I clawed his shoulder and he swung around and had knocked me into the wall. I fell to the ground and Onestar turned to face the next cat. I started to rise and hissed at the Windclan leader. He turned back to me and prepared to leap but suddenly Firestar jumped on his back and the two leaders rolled away.

"Windclan retreat!" yelled Onestar and they pelted out of the Hallow.

"Thunderclan! Is everyone alright?" everyone checked and then nodded. Then Firestar turned to me. "What you did was mouse brained! You haven't been a warrior for more than a few hours and you expect to take on a leader?" Firestar asked.

I thrust my muzzle into his face and said "At least I tried to defend the clan! What if he went after an apprentice? My life isn't as important as theirs!" The clan fell quiet and Firestar narrowed his eyes.

"Firestar, she meant no harm." Firestar and I both looked over to see Ashfur walking up. He had a large cut down his flank and a cut above his left eye.

Firestar walked up to the Highledge and then yelled "Brambleclaw! Take a patrol to see if Windclan has gone back to their territory!" Brambleclaw nodded and started picking cats to go. "Flamewing and Ashfur, you two come too." Brambleclaw said and then we pelted out of the camp in pursuit of Windclan. '

Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Greystripe, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Ashfur and me ran through the forest tracking the scent of Windclan. It looked like they were headed back to their territory until the sent split off into three groups and we stopped.

"Brackenfur, go tell Firestar that Windclan has split up into three groups." Brackenfur nodded and then raced away. "They're traveling by tunnels." I said to myself but Brambleclaw heard and asked "What tunnels?"

"Um, when I was going through your territory when I was still a loner, I came across some tunnels. I thought that you already knew about them so I didn't ask about it." I said.

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes and said "So they lead into Windclan?" I nodded and Brambleclaw sighed.

"Attack!" a scream said and Windclan cats charged at us. I spun around and got knocked over by a brown tom. I rolled over and leaped up and clawed four long marks down the side of his flank. He screeched and slammed his paw across my head. It hurt like hell.

I fell over and the cat ran forward and leaped. I looked up and rolled onto my back and tucked my legs close and when the cat landed on me, I kicked him off and he hit a tree.

Man, I hate Windclan.


	12. Rising Up

I waited in line with the other guards. We were behind Scourge and Bone. All of us were hiding in the bushes as Tigerstar threaten Firestar.

Blackfoot raised his tail as the signal and we slowly filed out of the bushes. I saw Firestar's expression changed from anger to dismay as he saw all of us walk out without a whisper said between us. My color had more dog teeth on it now. Scourge said that it would scare away the weak clan cats.

"Well?" Tigerstar said. "Are you still sure that you want to stand and fight?" Firestar didn't answer. Then Bone stood on one side of Tigerstar and Scourge on the other.

"So Tigerstar, do you want to tell us who your new friends are?" Firestar asked.

"This is Bloodclan. They come from the Twolegplace. I brought them into the forest to help persuade you foolish cats to join me. I knew that you wouldn't have the sense to agree on your own!" Tigerstar yelled. Firestar looked up at the sky and then walked up to Tigerstar and Cloudtail said "Be careful Firestar."

Firestar began to tell Tigerstar's bloody quest to gain power over the clan. I watched as the clan cats' faces changed from battle hungry to fear and anger toward Tigerstar but Bloodclan held the same expression. I stood directly behind Tigerstar and it was fucking scary being this close to two dangerous leaders and their deputies.

"I am Scourge, the leader of Bloodclan," Scourge began and then he said "Tigerstar told me about the plans about the dog pack but he did not tell me it failed." Tigerstar growled and said "None of that matters now, Bloodclan and Tigerclan! Attack!" Tigerstar yelled but Bloodclan didn't move.

"They only listen to me Tigerstar, not you. Firestar, I will think over on what you have said. There will be no battle today." Tigerstar hissed and then yelled "Traitor!"

He bunched his hind legs and then leaped forward and his claws on his hind legs hit me since I was so close and I stumbled back. OW!

I closed one eye as a cut began to bleed from above it. Scourge hissed and had leaped out of the way of Tigerstar's attack and then rammed him in the side and Tigerstar fell on his side exposing his stomach. Scourge raised a paw that had reinforced dog teeth for his claws and sliced a long slice down the middle of Tigerstar. Then he did something else.

He raised his paw again and swung it at Tigerstar's face and it had pulled out his eye. Tigerstar screeched and then fell silent. Then he after a few seconds his body went through a spasm and he was alive again but then die almost right away. I watched as Tigerstar died over and over until his last life slipped away into the Dark Forest.

Tigerclan began to flee but we held ground. "Windclan! Don't fall back!" Tallstar yelled as his Warriors started to turn around. Thunderclan didn't move and Firestar said nothing. Instead he stared at the broken body of his worst enemy. Killed nine times with one blow and extra pain for attacking me. Another time life has told me that Scourge likes me.

Then we started to move forward but Scourge raised one blood soaked paw and we stopped. "You see what happens to cats who defy Bloodclan," Scourge warned calmly. "Your friend here," Scourge flicked his tails to the motionless body of Tigerstar, "Thought that he could control us. He was wrong."

"We don't want to control you," Firestar rasped. "All we want is to live our lives in peace. We are sorry that Tigerstar has brought you here with lies. Please feel free to hunt before you go home."

"Go home?" Scourge widens his eyes in a scornful disbelief. "We're not going anywhere forest fool. In the town we come from, there are many, many cats, and live prey is scarce. Here in the forest, we won't need to depend on Twoleg rubbish for our food."

Scourge gaze slid past Firestar to where Thunderclan and Windclan stood ready for battle. "We are taking over this territory now," Scourge went on.

"I shall rule the forest as well as the town. But I understand that you may need some time to reflect on this. You have three days to leave – or meet my Clan in battle. I shall wait for your decision at dawn on the fourth day."

Firestar stared, speechless with shock. Scourge turned and walked into the crowd of our own Clan and then we fallowed silently into the bushes leaving the scared and shocked clans behind.

On our way back to Shadowclan territory, this is where we will be staying at, my mind filled with thoughts. Will I help my Clan, or will I help the Clans that are supposed to win? And what about Scourge and Firestar? I was sent here to help Scourge but I also said that I would help Firestar if he was being killed. What do I do!

"Felidae, are you okay?" l looked over my shoulder to see a black and white tom, Time is his name, his sister is Space…I wonder if they are related to Sol?

"Yah, I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind. I know that the Clans of the forest aren't going to give up without a fight." I said and then Time said "You know that you will be fine right? "

I nodded and said "We are stronger than those cats." Time nod his head in agreement then said "I'll see you later Felidae." Then he walked towards his sister and they talked. I envied that. Most of these cats fear me because I have killed Bleach and Killer. I have no one really to talk to except Time, sometimes. His sister doesn't trust me and she always sends a warning to me when I talk to Time.

We soon reached the road or Thunderpath and before Scourge could give off and order to run across I spotted a drainage pipe that runs under the road.

"Scourge, I know away across that is hidden from monsters." I called and the black cat came back and said "Where?" I nodded and said over this way." I lead Scourge to the drainage pipe and Scourge sniffed it. I crawled through and the rest of Bloodclan waited on the other side. I poked my head out and climbed up a small hill and then saw Bloodclan on the other side.

Soon Scourge came out the other end and so did the rest of the clan. Scourge continued through Shadowclan territory and we fallowed. The sun was setting casting a red-orange glow over the land and made the sky seemed to be covered in blood. Then a soft wind blew a voice that touched my ears only.

"_As the fallen angels die they shall come back with the help of a winged flame and Felidae to help change the stars and to stop the darkness that last forever…"_

Then another wind blew that was heard by two pairs of ears. "_The scourge that attacks the clans will entwine with the outsider from farther than the stars, and the history that repeats its self shall fall to Felidae…"_ I shivered at both of the prophecies I had just heard and when I looked forward at the front of the group, a pair of icy blue eyes gazed at me with wonder.


	13. Water battle

I leaped up and landed on a tom's back. He yelled and rolled over and his weight was heavy. The only advantages I have are four. One, wings! Two, I have human smarts.

I pulled out my paws and unsheathed my claws and scratched his face and he leaped up. Three, I can breathe under water so I could just drown a bunch of warriors. Four, I know what happens.

"Stupid Cats!" I yelled as one tackled me over. I formed a plan and I turned and scratched the cats face and then smacked him with my paw and then said "Come and get me fox breath!" then I pelted towards the lake with two warriors fallowing me. I came to the edge of the lake and then jumped in yelling "Can't get me now!"

The cats growled and ran into the water. I shrugged and dived under water. I opened my mouth and sucked in water, nothing happened. I felt fine…hell yah! I am going to win! I waited under water for a couple of minutes and I heard one of the cats say "She is dead, she couldn't hold her breath that long." The other one nodded and they started to turn around but I leaped out of the water yelling "I'm not dead yet!"

They spun around but I had knocked one under water and I turned and leaped at the other cat. He leaped up to and we met in the air as a furry ball of teeth and claws. We landed under water and my head collided with a sharp rock. "Shit…" I said as my vision became blurry. The other cat let go and I sank to the bottom.

"Leaftail, she hit her head." The cat called and then Leaftail said "It's fine Harespring, she was another loner, and nothing more." My eyes flew open and I shot up from under the water and I hissed "Die Windclan!" I spread my starwings and leaped. Leaftail screeched and leaped at me. I moved up and he hit the water and I dropped on top of him and dived for the shocked Harespring.

I tackled him over and grabbed his neck in my jaws. His paws wiped around but I didn't let go. But o didn't bight down either. Leaftail shot up from under the water and we locked eyes.

"What are you?" he asked scared. I spread my wings and hissed "I am Flamewing of Thunderclan!" I then lifted up Harespring and tossed him over at Leaftail knocking him over. "Get away from our territory!" I yelled and they both sprinted back to Windclan territory.

"Son of a b-" I started to say but I heard someone come up from behind me and I turned just in time to see Onestar. Shit.

I made my wings disappear and he asked "How? Why do you have wings?" I blinked and said "Because I do." Then I leaped at the leader and we rolled around on the ground, but in truth I was tired and he seemed to be full of energy. "Well, I liked you when you were Onewhisker but I really want to hack you into tiny pieces!" I yelled As Onestar knocked me away.

I flapped my wings and Onestar closed his eyes to shield them from the wind. Then when he opened them I tackled him into the water. I grabbed hold of his shoulder but he swatted me away and placed his paws on my chest and yelled "I hold you down until you drown!"

I thrashed around to make it look like my life was slipping away. I became slower and slower until I dropped my legs and I lay limply under the water. Onestar didn't get up at first but then something had knocked him off and a head went underwater and grabbed my scruff.

I closed my eyes and held my breath. I didn't move as my savior pulled me out of the water, but I did open my eyes to see dark grey fur with darker flecks…Ashfur. He pulled me up the bank and dropped me on the ground. I looked up and saw another cat came rushing down the hill, Firestar.

"Firestar! Onestar killed Flamewing!" Ashfur wailed. I had to bight my mouth to keep from laughing. Ashfur was hissing as Onestar crawled out of the lake.

"The Warrior code says you do not need to kill to win battles!" Firestar yelled as Onestar. Two more Windclan warriors were at his side. They must have fallowed Firestar.

"She was not a Warrior; she was a loner and a crime against nature." Onestar said and I looked over my shoulder to see my wings were gone.

Ashfur yelled and pelted forward along with Firestar. I watched the fight go in front of me. I am going to help but I need a minute to get my energy back. Firestar was versing the two Warriors and Ashfur was going against Onestar. Suddenly my heart sank as Onestar knocked Ashfur into the water and did the same thing as with me.

I got up and charged at Onestar and I leaped into the air yelling "Your Fight is with Me Onestar!" Onestar turned around and leaped back and I hit the water. Ashfur surfaced and stared wide eyed at me. I growled at Onestar and said "I might not be a forest born Warrior, but Ashfur is and you tried to kill him."

Onestar looked worried for a second then he smirked and said "It's about time Leopardstar." I spun around to see Riverclan swimming up and I said "Shit."


	14. Drums of War

Tomorrow…Tomorrow is the battle. I thought as I ran through the night. I had made up my mind to do what is right. I was running through the forest to find Firestar and help him with the battle.

I had already crossed the Thunderpath and now I was headed to Four Trees. I could see the tops coming into view and I pelted faster. This has to be one of the scariest things I have ever done. If Scourge finds out he will rip me apart!

I ran over so soft grass and I came to the clearing. Tigerstar's body was still there. His fur crumpled in places and he smelt like rotting meet. "Hello Tigerstar." I whispered. The grass glistened with his dried blood and that empty hole on the side of his face made it look like he fought like all of Lionclan till death. But he didn't.

"You were foolish to think that Scourge would forgive you. And you are nothing more than a dead pile of crowfood now. It's seemed you also did have a similar weakness as Scourge does." I said and sat down. I don't know what made me talk to his lifeless body, but I listened to it.

"I don't believe Starclan gave you your nine lives, maybe the Dark Forest did… I will never know…maybe I can ask you if I ever meet your spirit in the place of no stars. But, you were still the bravest Warrior the clans have ever seen, I will give you that. This plan might have worked if you had heard of the prophecy, but that would lead to the Clan's destruction." I stood up and started to walk away.

"Farewell Tigerstar, we will meet again, in the place of no stars." Felidae said and continued her way to Thunderclan, failing to notice the ghostly figure of a large tabby tom with amber eyes standing on the Great rock.

I had no idea exactly were Thunderclan camp was and I was getting tired from running around looking like an idiot! I flopped down next to a fern. I laid my head on my paws and then took deep breaths. I really should pay more attention to the maps next time I read a warrior book.

"Spottedleaf?" I heard a male call out and I opened my eyes and saw a tom cat with a bright orange pelt. THANK STARCLAN!

"Firestar." I called out and he spun around and hissed. I didn't bother standing up, to tired but I did say "I am Felidae." I said and bowed. Firestar narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his claws. My eyes went wide and I said "Wait! I am not here to fight, see!" I said and I sat up and placed both my paws on the color and pushed it off. It landed on the ground with a soft thud.

Firestar relaxed a little but was still on guard. "Why are you here?" he asked and I said "To show you something that can kill a dog." Firestar narrowed his eyes and I said "Give me a target."

Firestar thought for a second and then said "That hazel bush." And he flicked his tail over to it. I nodded and stood up and walked in front of it. I ran back a couple of yards and then took a deep breath.

"Zetsu Tenrou Battouga!" I yelled and pelted forward and then when I reached the speed I leaped and begun the attack. I twisted a little bit in the air and I cut off the top of the bush and landed lopsided on the ground.

I heard Firestar run up and he asked "How did you do that?" I blinked a couple of times and then said "Like this." Then I leaped up to a branch and spun around until the branch broke off and landed next to the Thunderclan leader. "Scourge knows this attack, I thought it to him, but I didn't teach him all of it." I said.

"To do all of the attack, you need to have a pure soul. That would be you Firestar." I said and walked back over and grabbed the collar. I slipped it back on and Firestar asked "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because the clans need to win Firestar, this is your home. I will be on your side for the battle." I said and started to walk off when Firestar asked "What about Scourge?" I stopped and then could only think of one answer.

"Four will become Two. Tiger and Lion will meet in battle and Blood will rule the forest. And Fire will save the clans, all five." I said and ran away from the Thunderclan leader. I didn't stop running till I got back into Shadowclan territory, and then found myself a hallow tree to sleep in.

I sniffed the trunk and found that another cat has claimed it so I started to walk away when I heard a soft voice. "Felidae, you should be sleeping." My blood went cold and I turned to see Scourge. "I couldn't sleep Scourge…I am sorry. I didn't know that you had claimed this as your den. I will go now." I turned and took a step before Scourge said "I wish to speak to you, alone."

Oh Fuck! I turned back around and said "Yes?" Scourge beckoned me into his den by flicking his tail. My mind screamed for me to run but I ignored it and walked in. Scourge came in right after me and he sat down blocking the entrance, and the only exit.

"I wish to talk to you about the battle." Scourge said. I nodded and said "Is there something wrong?" Scourge shook his head no and then said "I don't want you to fight." My eyes went wide and I asked "Why? I need to fight for Bloodclan."

"Because I don't…" Scourge seemed at a loss for words and then I understood. "Scourge…don't worry. I can do the Battouga if something needs to be done. But I need to fight just like the rest of the clan. That's one of the reasons I am in the guard. Because I can fight."

Scourge closed his eyes and sighed. Then when he opened them he said "Fine. You are right. Just be careful." I nodded and walked out of the den. Outside I breathed a sigh of relief and continued to look for a den. I walked closer to High Stones when I heard a voice.

"Felidae, run away from Bloodclan and never come back." I turned around to see Sally. Her wound was almost gone and her eyes were almost as cold as Scourge's.

I unsheathed my claws and said "This has to end Sally; we are from the same clan." Sally smiled and unsheathed her claws and said "Oh yes, this does have to end. You will end."

Before I could react Sally leaped up on top of me but I rolled to one side and head-butted her in her flank. She yelled "Scourge is mine!" then she raked down with her claws and I landed on the ground screaming in pain. I couldn't see. Blood covered my vision.

I stood up only to be knocked over by Sally again and claws stabbed at my flank. I howled in pain and Sally leaned down and rapped her mouth around my neck. "Any last words, Crowfood!" she hissed. I thought back to everything that has happened and the nights in the park with Scourge…a sudden breeze whispered a word that I have never heard before but I knew what it was for. I had a feeling that Sally would die tonight.

"I Will Not Die!" I screeched and then whispered the word that the wind had given me.

"_Timesofrine."_ (Will explain what it means later.)

Suddenly everything was gone. And Felidae's body went limp. Sally leaped back in shock because she hadn't bit down. Then black mist seemed to be coming off of Felidae's fur and a dark cloud formed.

Sally watch in horror as a black mist came together and made the shape of a dog. Only larger and its ears were pointed like cats. Not floppy like dogs. White teeth glistened in the moon light and its blood red eyes glared into her soul. Sally screeched and ran off towards Scourge's den.

The black creature fallowed passing through trees and rocks. It seemed only focused on her. Sally suddenly made a turned to run over the Thunderpath. She sprinted across it but suddenly stopped because of a bright light was coming straight for her.

I can't let her die! The creature thought and raced into the road and tried to get to Sally but the car came first. Sally was knocked back to the Shadowclan side and the car drove on. The creature ran back to Sally's body to see that she was dying. Blood was coming out of her mouth and her back legs were crushed.

Then her eyes faded into a milky sight and the creature saw a faint glow around her body and it watched in wonder as it saw Sally's soul start to rise up to the sky but suddenly she fell and started to sink into the earth. The black spirit panicked and grabbed hold of her scruff and tugs up.

Then the tugging on Sally's soul got harder and the black spirit started to get dragged into the earth to, until it let go and Sally disappeared.

Then the wind blew and pieces of the dark spirit went with it until it was gone and in its place was Felidae. "Good bye Sally." She said and then walked off into the woods and sat down by a tree and let sleep over take her mind.

I opened my eyes to weak rays of sunshine and to the sound of many paws hitting the ground. I stood up and looked around to see a cat named Oreo was running by and he was yelling "It's time! Scourge want's everyone by his den now." I shook myself then headed towards Scourge's den.

When I got there, a bunch of cats were huddled over something and I walked up to see Sally's dead body. That's right…

"Cats of Bloodclan! Are you ready to take what is ours?" Scourge yelled and everyone yelled back in response. "He flicked his tail and everyone fallowed running through the forest…under the Thunderpath…and finally we reached Four Trees. We hid behind the bushes until Scourge flicked his tail and we walked out. Lionclan walked out to and Firestar and I locked eyes for a brief second and then I looked away.

"Greetings." Scourge said and licked his mouth like he was eating a piece of prey. "Have you decided to leave? Or do you presume you can fight against Bloodclan?"

"We don't have to fight." said Firestar in an icy calm voice. "We will let you go back to the Twolegplace in peace." Scourge let out a cold laughter and said "Go back? Do you really think were such cowards? No this is our home now."

"The forest is ours," Firestar told Scourge. "We rule here by the will of Starclan."

"Starclan!" Scourge sneered. "Tales for kits. Forest fool, Starclan won't help you now." Scourge suddenly sprung to his paws and puffed out his black fur to look twice his size.

"Attack!"

"Lionclan Attack!"

Both clans sprang forward into the bloody battle that lay ahead.


	15. Sight of Death

"Riverclan! Attack!" yelled Leopardstar and her Warriors leaped out of the bank. The Warriors pelted through the field and dived into the trees. Leopardstar had stayed behind along with Onestar and his two Warriors.

"Flamewing! Go get help!" Firestar yelled and dived at the leaders along with Ashfur. I turned and pelted up the hill towards Shadowclan territory and I heard the sound of paws behind me.

"I looked over my shoulder to see Leopardstar about a yard away from me. I hissed and leaped for a tree. As soon as my claws connected with bark I sprinted up the tree and climbed onto a high branch. I looked down to see Leopardstar working her way up and moving in fast.

"See you later Fish-breath!" I yelled and leaped for a tree, just making it with the help of the wind. I looked back to see Leopardstar hissing in frustration and she climbing back down. I leaped down off of the tree and ran through the forest and into pines.

"Flamewing!" I turned my head and saw Hollypaw running up behind me and I nodded and said "Riverclan has joined the fight."

"I know! Brambleclaw sent me to get help." Hollypaw said and then she sighed and I looked forward to see a cat standing guard at the entrance to the Shadowclan camp.

"Help! Windclan and Riverclan are attacking Thunderclan and are going to drive us out!" I said as we stopped in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and asked "Where is the rest of your patrol?"

"Being attacked by Riverclan and Windclan!" I snapped and he growled. Hollypaw slipped past him and ran into the camp and I sighed. "Look, I am sorry for snapping at you like that, Shadowclan Warrior." I said and the cat's eyes widen in surprise. "I need to go help my clan, goodbye and may Starclan light your path!" I yelled as I sprinted back the way I came.

I wonder what Felidae is doing right now. I asked myself and like it was just waiting to be asked a light came to my eyes and when I opened them I was in the middle of a bloody battle.

I looked around and saw cats with collars that had dog teeth. I leaped back in shock and a cat ran right through me. I looked at myself to see I was transparent and theses cats can't see or feel me.

I looked around and saw many cats I didn't recognize and a few I did. "Zetsu Tenrou Battouga!" I turned my head just in time to see a silver streak shoot across the field and then the vision ended.

I blinked my eyes open to find myself lying on the ground next to a tree. Sounds of a battle echoed through the forest. I shook my head and sprang to my paws. I continued running through the forest until I saw Brambleclaw patrol and I leaped into the fight attacking a Riverclan tom.

Suddenly, Shadowclan hit my nose and fresh Warriors ran into the fight and the Windclan and Riverclan cats screamed as new appoints came into the battle. I took a large breath and got ready to leap but something rammed into my side and I fell over. I looked up to see a Riverclan cat stalking towards me along with two Windclan cats.

"Damit!" I yelled and ran in the other direction and the two cats gave chase. I looked up at the sky and yelled "Hurry up moon! I am going to get mauled!" nothing changed and I hissed in frustration. I continued to run and I heard the cats behind me get faster and I yelled "Go away! No one wants you here!"

I turned my head back around but it was too late, the ground underneath my paws disappeared and I realized that I had ran into the hallow…falling into the hallow! I took the chase and used my wings to glide to the other side, while one of the Windclan cats fell into the hallow along with the Riverclan. Woo! I'm safe!

I stretched out my paws and landed on the other side of the hallow, and then I thought I was truly safe, wrong! The ground underneath gave away and I started falling backwards into the hallow.

I screamed and latched on to the edge with my claws. "Help!" I yelled and I heard yelling coming from the ground below me. I cast a glance down to see at least a 15 foot drop till I reach the ground, the stone floor. "Help! I'm slipping!" I called again as my claws slid across the smooth stone.

"Flamewing! Hold on!" someone from the ground called and I yelled "Hurry! I can't hold on much longer!" my claws reached the edge and I looked back down to the ground. I looked up and sighed as I saw Whitewing running over, but just like that…my hope was shattered as the Windclan Warrior that did not fall, came running out of the bushes and he attacked Whitewing.

I closed my eyes and said "Good bye Thunderclan." My claws clicked off the surface and I did try my wings but they just fell with me. I took a deep breath just before I hit the ground and I vision past before my eyes of me laying on the ground, my wings were my blood splattered next to me to look like I was rising to the heavens above.

"Goodbye Ashfur." I said then I collided with the ground and my world went back.


	16. Blood Bath

Cats screeched and charged at each other, meeting in the air and on the ground. Teeth and claws flashed and blood splattered to the ground.

I turned and ran towards the Great Rock, dodging swipes and bites from other cats. And just before I reached the rock, a white cat landed on me pinning me down. I looked up and saw blue eyes and he smelt of Thunderclan. Cloudtail narrowed his eyes and swiped at my face.

I went limp but looked up at the tom and said "I made a promise to Firestar that I wouldn't fight the clans…go ahead. Kill me." Cloudtail looked at me in surprise and I closed my eyes waiting for the rip of my skin and the sharpness of his claws. Instead he stepped off of me and I opened my eyes.

I sat up and was about to say thanks when a Bloodclan warrior came running up behind Cloudtail and I leaped. Cloudtail hissed thinking I was attacking him. He turned ready to face me but I had pinned the other cat down. "Have you turned traitor Felidae!" the cat screeched. It was Brick.

"No, I was never on your side to begin with." I said coldly and then I scratched the cats face and grabbed their shoulder in my mouth and I picked the cat up and flung him a foot away. Cloudtail was gone and I turned away from the battle and reached the Great Rock. I gripped the stone under my claws and pulled myself up the huge rock.

When I reached the top I looked down at the battle and gasped. Cats were really tearing themselves apart. Blood was stained on claws and fur. Yells of victory and anguish filled the air and I flicked my ears back and tried to block out the sound. I closed my eyes and placed my paws on my head.

When I was human, this part of the story seemed the best and I always wanted to fight along with Bloodclan or Lionclan…but now. Seeing as it is real, and its right in front of me…I just wanted to go home. But if I do, Scourge dies. And if I continue to fight against Bloodclan, Scourge will hate me. I also made a promise not to fight the Clans because they need to win.

"I'm living a nightmare." I said and thought about the deaths I have seen so far and the deaths that will fallow. "But that's just life, cats die fighting. That's how most Warriors go. Dying protecting their Clan." I said to myself and opened my eyes. And if I die, I will be protecting the Clans.

I scanned the bottom of the Great rock and spotted Firestar. He was fighting a random Bloodclan Warrior and then I saw Darkstripe move in. "Die mother fucker!" I yelled and leaped down right next to Darkstripe and I tackled the black and grey tabby tom.

He spun around and leaped forward. I dodged to one side and launched out with my neck and bit down on his tail causing him to hit the ground. One thing that I also have that these cats don't is that I have watched Ginga Densetsu Weed and memorized all of the attacks. (Not the special ones.)

Darkstripe rolled over and kicked my face with his right back foot. I let go and stumbled back. Darkstripe stood up and said "I am on your side!" I sneered and said "Lies! You're just trying to kill Firestar because you think it's his fault that Tigerstar is dead!" Darkstripe narrowed his eyes.

"I got news for you! Tigerstar died because he was blinded by power to see the key to his fall." I yelled and Darkstripe growled and stalked forward and asked "Who are you?" I calmly blinked and said "Felidae, a Bloodclan and Lionclan Warrior." I then leaped up and tucked my legs in and landed next to Darkstripe and I rolled over knocking him off balanced and then I did the same move to him as Scourge did to Tigerstar.

He screamed as his life slipped away from him and his eyes turned milky and lifeless. "Goodbye Darkstripe. If I see you again in the place of no stars, then I will know, you are where you belong." I said and kicked dirt over his body and looked around. My eyes met yellow ones from a grey tom looking at me confused and I said "I made a promise to your leader Firestar." I then turned and ran away from Greystripe.

Let's see…I moved through a clearing to see Firestar standing over Whitestorms broken body. Firestar turned away from his friend and looked around and my eyes widen. The next appoint Firestar faces is Scourge. "Oh shit!" I said to myself and started to panic.

I ran back to the Great Rock and swiftly climbed it and looked around and spotted Scourge fighting Onewhisker. Then I saw Firestar come running up and I wailed.

"Starclan! Please help me! What do I do!" I called to the heavens above and collapsed on the Great Rock. Tears were streaming down my face and I closed my eyes.

A soft wind blew across my face and I opened my eyes and looked across the battle to see three ghostly figures. I narrowed my eyes and saw Sally, Bleach and the old cat. I blinked my eyes and then the old cat was gone. I blinked again and then Bleach was gone and even thought I was all the way on the other side of the clearing I heard what Sally say like she was right next to me.

"Timesofrine." Then she disappeared into the wind. I gasped and thought about what she said and then I turned to see Firestar bleeding to death. I didn't move.

My body became numb and my eyes grew cold. I turned around and as quiet as death I walked down the Great Rock and up a hill, and then I turned and saw Firestar starting to stand up. "Please…give me strength." I whispered and as Firestar and Scourge faced off I took in a sharp breath and screeched louder than ever "**Zetsu Tenrou Battouga!**"

Many Bloodclan cats stopped fighting and tried to move out of my path but they were too late. I ran down the hill at a speed that made everything beside me look like a blur then I leaped into the air and spun faster than ever and stronger than ever.

I zoomed past so many cats and most of them were Bloodclan. Many fell to the ground, injured but not dead. "Firestar!" I screeched and the Thunderclan leader turned his head and when he saw me he leaped out of the way and I went right past him and Scourge and collided with one of the Great Oaks.

I fell to the ground. My body screaming at me, telling me that I must of broke something. But I didn't care I looked over to see Scourge turning to me and I said "Now Firestar!" The Thunderclan leader took no hesitation and leaped forward driving his claws into Scourge's throat.

Blood spattered and Firestar backed up. "F-Felidae…you…lied…to…me?" Scourge chocked out the words and started to shake. His eyes were wide and scared of what may lie ahead, but mostly defiance and hurt. I looked away crying and said "Firestar would of won anyway, it was written in the stars moons ago." I cringed as I heard Scourge splutter up blood and he collapsed to his side.

I looked back over to see his eyes gazing into mine. His body went into a series of spasms and blood gushed out of the wound from Firestar. Blood also trickled out his mouth and his icy eyes started to become milky. I closed my eyes and then took in a deep breath.

"Timesofrine." My world went black. 


	17. Trip to Dark Forest

"Flamewing!" someone called my name. I weakly open my eyes to see nothing but blurs. I gazed around and realized that I had survived the fall, for now. "Flamewing. If you can hear, give us a sign." Someone said and I flicked my ear, still not sure who was calling my name.

"Greystripe, Whitewing! Help me get Felidae into the medicine den!" the same voice said and I felt teeth meet my scruff and as soon as I was moved in inch, I cried out in pain. I had broken something…a lot of things…

I closed my eyes to try to get the world to stop spinning and then I hear a voice say "Look at the Sun! It's going black!" I opened my eyes and looked up and saw the eclipse. The fight should be breaking up right about now. I closed my eyes again and let out a sigh and I went limp.

Next time I opened my eyes I was in a dark forest…The Dark Forest! "Oh shit! Did I die or something?" I said to myself and a dark voice chuckled and then said "No, you are just asleep." I slowly turned around to see a brown tom with yellow eyes and a kinked tail, Brokenstar.

"Ah fuck. First I get run into the hallow and now you." I said and rolled my eyes. Brokenstar calmly blinked and asked "And what is wrong with little old me?" I narrowed my eyes and said "Well for starters you are a Dark Forest cat, second you murdered kits, and third you killed your own father, Brokentail!" I watched Brokenstar's eyes go wide. I love knowledge! It's so fun to mess with people, or um…cats!

"How did I know that? Well let's just say… I know more than Starclan." I said and flicked my tail back and forth. "How much do you know about us?" said a new voice and a tabby tom with icy blue eyes walked out of a bush and I said "A lot Hawkfrost."

Hawkfrost stared at me in amazement and then another cat joined us, a large tabby with amber eyes. "Oh, Shit." I said and backed up a step. "You're the second cat I know that uses that word." Tigerstar said as he stalked forward and I asked "Who?"

Then I suddenly slapped myself mentally because who else has Tigerstar met that knows human language? Sarah! "She goes by the name of Felidae." Tigerstar said and I said "Oh, her. So she got to see Scourge after all…" I said the last part in a whisper but not quite enough because Tigerstar leaped and knocked me over asking "How do you know about Scourge?"

I twitched my whiskers and said "Felidae…I have met her before." Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and stepped off of me. I looked up into the trees and asked "Do the tops of the trees go on forever?"

"No, why?" asked Brokenstar and I shrugged and said "Maybe because I don't want to stay around washed up old Crowfood." Tigerstar growled and leaped but I shot up using my wings and landing on a branch. "No wonder why Scourge beat you so easily Tigerclaw." I called and flew high into the trees hearing nothing but silence.

I flew even higher still not seeing the sky and soon I began to feel light headed. "How fucking tall are these trees?" I yelled out loud and movement below caught my eyes and I looked down to see figures moving through the trees below me. "Dam." I said and flew even higher and I gasped as I saw a small break into nothingness ahead. I flew faster and I heard hisses of annoyance come from below.

Suddenly, I burst through the top and I looked around. Nothing but blackness for miles. I turned around and smiled. Out in the distance was a faint shine of something, and I pray to Starclan that it is…well Starclan! I shot forward going as fast as I could go. And I knew I was still being followed by the Dark Forest cats.

I got closer and made out some trees and I yelled "Oh thank God! It's Starclan!" I suddenly lost concentration and I stopped flapping and started falling. "Crap!" I yelped as I hit the top of the trees. I landed on a branch and looked around and said "I am not falling more than ten feet again!" and then I leaded to the next tree and to the next and so on.

Soon I reached the border and I smiled. I landed on the ground and started to walk into the shiny forest when there was a hiss behind me and I turned around to see Tigerstar along with many, many Dark Forest cats. "All hail Flamewing!" I yelled in victory and turned and ran into Starclan.

I heard Tigerstar yell "This isn't over Flamewing!" I knew he was serious so I ran faster and harder through the lush forest. "Hello! Please! I need help!" I called and a bush rattled and a blue she-cat poked her head out. "Flamewing? How did you get here?" she asked and I dipped my head and said "Tigerstar had talked to me through my dreams and I fled here." Bluestar nodded and said "That was a smart move, so I guess you know who I am?" she asked.

"Bluestar leader past leader of Thunderclan, warrior name Bluefur, mentor Sunfall…later Sunstar. Mate Oakheart, mother Moonflower and father…I can't remember… and kits would be Mosskit, Stonefur, and Mistyfoot…later Mistystar." I said and smirked at Bluestar's shocked face and I said "I love to do that to cats."

Bluestar blinked a couple of times and then asked "Does Felidae know this much?" I shook my head and Bluestar sighed. "She knows more than I do." Bluestar had a seriously look on her face and I nodded. "Felidae could tell your life from begging to end." Bluestar sat down and I asked "What about me? Am I dead in Thunderclan?"

"No…but you do have two broken legs and a few ribs." I nodded and then asked "Is it going to hurt when I wake up?" Bluestar blinked and then suddenly my world went black and when I opened my eyes I was in a den. I lifted up my head and pain shot through my body and I yelled "Well that fucking hurt!"

"Glad to see you're awake, Flamewing." Said a voice and I looked at the entrance to see Firestar, Jaypaw and Ashfur. I flicked my tail even though it hurt. "Can you please explain those?" Firestar asked and motioned to my back. I looked over to see my wings…dam.


	18. Falling and Rising

I leaped from my spot in the ground and landed over Scourge's dead and broken body. I saw a faint glow around him and a spirit started to rise up into the sky but suddenly started to drop back down into the earth and I made my move.

I shot forward and grabbed hold of the spirit's scruff, and I pulled up. Whatever was pulling on the other end was much stronger and I started sliding across the ground and my muzzle started to sink into the earth along with the spirit. Shit!

I cast a glance over at Firestar to see his eyes wide with horror. I turned my eyes back to the ground and pulled up but I just slipped and I closed my eyes as it entered the earth as well. "No! You can't take him!" I growled and started to pull back but my grip on the sprit was slipping and I sighed. I couldn't save Sally, so why do I think I can save Scourge?

"_Felidae! Don't give up!" _I heard the voice clear in my head and it seemed to give me a little power and I spread my legs apart and flipped my ears forward and held my tail out strait. I opened my eyes and looked to see I was starting to pull Scourge out.

"Scourge, I'm sorry but… I do love you." I growled and then I used every bit of any strength I had left and I pulled up and lifted my head into the air and stood on my hind legs, ripping Scourge out of the underworld or place of no stars.

I dropped Scourge over his own body and he sank into it and I watched as most of his wounds healed and the one Firestar had left been now a new scar. I smiled and then fell over from being tired. My sprit wolf disappeared and I gasped for air and then the pain to my body came back. Most coming from my leg, I might have broken it.

I shook my head and crawled over to Scourge who looked dead and I wailed "SCOURGE! SCOURGE IS DEAD!" many cats stopped fighting and then the Bloodclan cats turned tail and started to flee. I forced myself up and grabbed hold of Scourge by his scruff and I began to drag him over to the bushes when an orange blur ran in front of me.

"Firestar, you need to go see your medicine cat." I said in a scared voice. Firestar's gaze slid from me to Scourge and said "I saw that. I don't know what you are…but thank you for helping Lionclan." Firestar then walked up and grabbed hold of Scourge's _Lifeless _body and dragged him through the bushes for me. I nodded my thanks and then I said "May Starclan light your path, Firestar!"

He nodded and ran out of the bushes to go check his clan. "Ah, Shit. My leg." I said and limped over to Scourge and nuzzled him and fixed him on my back. "Here we go." I said to myself and limped ahead.

I continue until it began to get dark, by that time we had made it back to the Twolegplace and I walked by the fences of houses until a VERY familiar house came into sight and I limped faster. I came to the fence and found a hole just big enough for a cat.

I laid Scourge on the ground and then I leaped up over the fence and into the bushes. I took a second to catch my breath then I walked over to the hole and dragged Scourge through. Then I dragged him under a fake wheel barrow full of flowers and I collapsed next to him and soon sleep over came me.

I opened my eyes to bright sunlight and I yawned. I lifted my head up and then I suddenly realized that Scourge was gone. "Shit." I muttered and started to stand but I was sore and I fell back down to the ground.

"Felidae." I turned my head to see Scourge holding a squirrel in his jaws and his gaze was icy cold. "Scourge, I-" I started but Scourge dropped the squirrel and said "When Firestar had killed me, I saw everything happen and what would of happened if you didn't come. Thank you."

I blinked my eyes in shock and said "Um, who showed you?" Scourge sat down next to me and said "A cat named Bluestar." My eyes widen and I then asked "Where did you get the squirrel?" Scourge glanced at the prey and said "It climbed into the yard. Eat."

I smiled and said "Only if you eat some too…and don't you know where you're at?" Scrounge leaned down and took a bite of the prey and then said "In a Twolegs yard."

I rolled my eyes and said "Why don't I just show you." Before Scourge could ask I took a deep breath and yelled "HEY! I NEED TO SPEAK TO THE CAT THAT LIVES HERE!" Scourge glared at me and flicked his ears back up and then the cat flap on the door opened and a grey she-cat walked out.

Scourge froze up and I hissed "Over here! Quince!" the she-cat turned around and Scourge backed up. She stalked forward and asked "Who are you? What do you want?" I crawled out on my stomach and bowed to her and said "I'm Felidae."

Quince backed up and said "You're a Bloodclan Warrior!" I shook my head and said "Not anymore…I came here because I want you to meet someone, someone became better than what they were at birth. This is Scourge." I said and Scourge walked out from under the wheel barrow.

Quince backed up a few more steps and asked "Why are you here?" Scourge stalked up past me and asked "You don't remember me? Mother." Quince looked him over and asked "Tiny?" Scourge nodded and Quince leaped forward and rubbed up against him saying "Oh Tiny! When you left I was so sad!"

I looked away and closed my eyes, thinking about my mom that was probably worried sick about me. I blocked out what Scourge and Quince said to each other and I thought about what to do now?

"Felidae." My ears flicked up and I turned to face Quince. She smiled and said "Thank you for brining Tiny home." I smiled but on the inside my heart shattered. Was Scourge just going to stay here? Well, that would solve this hole mess's problem.

I nodded my head and then I turned around and limped over to the half-eaten Squirrel and finished it off in a few ravines bites. When I finished I kicked dirt over the remains and I walked over to the hole and pushed myself out.

"Okay, maybe I can go to Ravenpaw's barn and…" I trailed off in thought and I took a few steps forward before I head scratching sounds and Scourge leaped down from the top of the fence. Quince jumped to the top and said "I will miss you Tiny!" Scourge nodded and walked up to me and I asked "Aren't you going to stay with Quince?" Scourge shook his head and said "I'm returning back to Bloodclan."

"Oh…good luck finding all the cats and getting them back into order." I said and started to limp away from Scourge and he fallowed and asked "Aren't you coming back?"

I shook my head no and said "I'm sorry Scourge…but the whole reason I joined was to protect you from the battle. I love you, but I can't stay in Bloodclan." I turned away from the shocked black cat and despite the pain I ran away from Scourge with tears forming in my eyes.

I ran into the forest and over a river and into a filed. I knew I was in Windclan territory but I continued on to Highstones. Having to cross the road and I didn't even stop for an easy catch. By the time I got there, the sun was setting casting a reddish glow over the stones and I climbed into the cave and fallowed my way down into the chamber.

I came to the mouth of the room and gasped. The Moonstone was a humongous Diamond! I walked up to it and said "Wow, this must be worth a-a- I don't even know." I circled it a couple of times and then found a spot to lie down and I touched noses to the rock and instantly fell asleep.

"Felidae." A soft voice called my name and I opened my eyes and looked up to see a bluish she-cat. "Bluestar!" I yelled and leaped to my feet. "I did it Bluestar; I saved Scourge…does that mean that it is time for me to go home now?"

Bluestar shook her head no and then said "You go home when Flamewing saves Ashfur." I gasped and yelled "That's like moons away from now!" Bluestar smiled but it soon disappeared and then she asked "How did you get here?" I turned around and saw Scourge staring at us.

"I fallowed Felidae here and then I found this." He said and I looked back to Bluestar. "Fine, I needed Scourge to come anyway." She said and walked past me to Scourge and asked "Scourge, why are you not back with Bloodclan?" Scourge looked away and I walked over but Bluestar raised her tail and I stopped.

"Scourge…do you think…that you could change?" Scourge looked back at her and narrowed his eyes and asked "Change how?"

"Be a savior, help the fallen not cause cats to fall." She said and then turned back to me and said "Starclan will send you to the future, about the time the sun goes black." I nodded and then my gaze slid past Bluestar and rested on Scourge. "Yes." Bluestar said. And I leaped past her and asked "Will you come with me?"

"Were?" Scourge asked and stood up. "The Future." I said and he looked at me like I was crazy and then said "That's impossible."

"So is bringing dead cats back to life but look at you now." I said sarcastically and Scourge said "Point taken. Yes, If!" I looked into Scourge's Icy eyes and asked "If what?"

"You Felidae…will be my mate." Scourge said and if I was human my whole face would be red and I said "Yes. Yes Scourge I will."

Bluestar walked up to us and then said "Then by the will of STARCLAN," she gave Scourge a hard glare and then continued "I send you to the time of the three." She then tapped our heads with her tail and then my world went black.

"Felidae, get up." Scourge said and I opened my eyes and sat up. Morning light was coming in through the cave and I yawned and said "So, Starclan a kit's tale anymore?" Scourge shook his head no and I nodded and stood up and gasped.

"My leg doesn't hurt anymore! Thank you Starclan!" my stomach growled and I said "Let's go get something to eat, Scourge." I said and ran out of the cave and through the pitch black tunnel.

The rest of the day, Scourge and I made way back to the clans, only to find a construction site and that meant we really were in the future.

"It's getting dark; we should stop and rest for the night." Scourge said and I nodded. "We can head to the lake tomorrow." Scourge stalked forward and then it began to rain. "Dam, just what we need." I said and then lightening cracked overhead startling me.

Wind picked up speed and the rain fell faster and stronger. "Felidae! I see a barn up ahead! Let's go!" he yelled and shoved I forward and we sprinted across the field but as we came to the front I screeched to a halt and backed up.

"Come on!" Scourge hissed as he walked inside and I gulped and fallowed my mate inside the already taken barn. "I think some cats have already claimed this as their home." I said and Scourge glanced over his shoulder and said "We will only be staying till the storm is over."

I looked away and examined the barn, not seeing any moving thing. Wait Oh Crap! "Scourge! Look out!" I yelled as a black cat leaped down from the hay stack and Scourge leaped back in front of me and he arched his back and hissed.

"Ravenpaw! It's good to see you!" I said in a happy voice and the black cat calmed down and asked "Do I know you?" I nodded and said "I helped Firestar in the-" I stopped as Scourge's eyes gazed into my soul and I finished with "The great battle."

"Ravenpaw! Who's there!" called another cat and a black and white cat came jumping down the hey stacks but stopped and screeched "Scourge!"


	19. About Me

"Um…there wings." I said and Firestar responded by a look that says I can Tell. OKAY! Got to make up a lie…here goes nothing!

"I traveled from the old forest and when Twolegs destroyed it. I left and headed for the mountains." I said and Firestar said "Continue."

I gulped and then said "Well, while I was crossing, I had slipped and fallen into a deep crack into the ground. I would of died if a…a cat named Smokepaw didn't save me." (Remember this is all coming from her messed up head!)

Firestar and Ashfur's eyes widen while Jaypaw just gazed at me and I locked down my mind. Thinking about nothing except…Kits! Yes there so cute! I know it worked because Jaypaw hissed in annoyance.

"Then theses cats called The Tribe of Endless Hunting gave me the wings of an Eagle to protect someone. Starclan was there too. I didn't get much on which cat I was supposed to protect except that it was a cat from Thunderclan and…Um may I speak to Firestar alone?" I asked and Firestar waved his tail and Ashfur and Jaypaw walked out of the den.

I waited a few seconds before I called "Jaypaw that means walk away from the den." I heard the shuffle of paws and Firestar smirked. "Now, what do you need to tell me?" Firestar asked and sat down. Okay…let's see how I can play this out…

"Skywatcher told me something." Firestar's gaze harden and he said "Go on."

"There will be three, kin of kin from the cat that has a pelt of fire. They will hold the powers of the stars in their paws. Or as you may know it, There will be three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws." I had told hold my breath to keep from smiling.

"Who are you exactly?" Firestar asked and I shrugged and said "Not sure. A cat that holds more knowledge then any cat here for now." Firestar's whiskers twitched and asked "For now?" I blinked and thought about it and said "Well, my friend Felidae, she knows more than I do. She told me about the prophecy about Lion and Tiger…and she told me of a future event that was about a cat with fire in his pelt will be saved by his worst enemy's son."

Firestar's jaw dropped and this time I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry Firestar. It's just when I freak cats out with knowledge…it just makes me laugh." Firestar closed his mouth and then asked "How does she know all of this?"

I blinked and then said "Well…I don't know. If I ever see her again, I will take her to meet you and she will tell you. Because I have no clue. Starclan gave me my knowledge."

"Well…is there anything else I should know of you?" Firestar asked and I asked "It depends, do you want to know information…or about me?" I then leaned down and began to lick my paw.

"I guess you for now." Firestar said and I responded by saying "Well, I have no family left, no mates…yet. Think Jaypaw is adorable as a medicine cat apprentice…" I waited to hear a hiss of frustration and Firestar turned around. More paws shuffled away and I continued "And I can breathe under water."

"Of course you can." Firestar joked and I gave him a serious look and said "Watch." I dragged myself across the den to the pool of water and dunked my head in and waited. About two minutes later my scruff was jerked back and I was dropped on the ground. "Ow…why did you do that Firestar? I was fine!" I said and looked up at the startled tom.

"You wert joking?" he asked and I nodded. "I only faked being drowned by Onestar for a surprise attack but you and Ashfur came." I said and shook my head spraying tiny drops in every direction. Firestar backed up and I said "Sorry."

"Your wings are gone." He said and I looked around to see he was right and I said "Yah…they do that. So…Anything else, Firestar?" I asked and he stood up and said "If it is alright with you, I am going to tell the clan." I nodded and Firestar stalked out of the den, Jaypaw taking his place and I said "You should really stay out of my mind…and conversations."

"Make me!" he growled and I said "Okay, I will Jayfeather." I said and my eyes went wide and I banged my head against the ground and said "Damit! I am such an idiot!" I shot my head up and hissed "You didn't hear anything!" I waved my paws imitating Skipper from Penguins of Madagascar.

Jaypaw just stared at me then turned away muttering something. "Uh, Idiot!" I faced palmed myself and sunk into my nest hearing Firestar call for the clan. "Oh goody! The Clan gets to know I am a smarty!" I said and sat up and listened to Firestar speak.

"Flamewing." Someone said and I turned around to see an old black she-cat with messy black fur and had many scars. "Oh, you must be Yellowfang." I said and turned around to face her all the way.

She nodded and I asked "Am I in trouble?" Yellowfang shook her head no and I sighed. "Felidae is coming." She said and I snapped my head back around to face her and I asked "How? She is like…" I stopped to do the math in my head. "She is like before Brambleclaw became Brambleclaw!" I yelled. Not very strong in math…

"Remember, I am from Starclan." Yellowfang said. "And I know more than you do!" I shot back. "True, but you don't know anything past the time Hollyleaf leaves." I rolled my eyes and said "But Felidae knows the fourth." (I have the Forgotten Warrior. If you want to know who it is, PM me.)

"Felidae knows that much huh?" Yellowfang asked and I shook my head yes. "Anyway…Yellowfang, I have a question I have wanted to ask you since I stepped foot into the forest." Yellowfang gazed at me and asked "And what would that be?"

I coughed and said "Um…well I had a friend that made up a story where she meets Brokentail in the Dark Forest," I paused to see Yellowfang's face darken. "And I was wondering, would you mind if I beat the shit out of him?"

"I…don't understand." She said and I rolled my eyes and said "Can I fight him, and possibly seriously hurt him bad?" I asked even thought my mind, I had already figured out what I was going to do if I ever met a MALE Dark Forest cat alone. I show no mercy to those cats…

"I don't care." Yellowfang said and I nodded and then she began to fade. "Bye." I said and Yellowfang was gone. I laid my head down for only a second before a bunch of cats crowded the den and the tiny kits got through the crowd and one of them asked "Can you really fly?"


	20. Fight and a Nightmare

"Scourge!" Barley yelled and leaped down to attack him. I leaped and intercepted Barley, but I kept my claws in. when we hit the ground I leaped away and said "Please! We don't want any trouble! We just need to stay here till the storm passes!" Ravenpaw rushed over to Barley and he got up.

Barley was older than the last time I saw him and I he would be close to an elder soon. "How are you still alive?" Barley hissed and Scourge flicked his tail at me. Ravenpaw and Barley looked at me and I shot Scourge a glare then said "Well, yes. He is alive because of me. But Starclan granted me permission…more like Bluestar." I said gazing at Ravenpaw.

"Anyway…we need a place to stay for-" I was cut off as the barn door opened and a large dog walked in fallowed by a little smaller one. One was a Rottweiler and the other was a Boxer. "Ah, Shit!" I yelled and sprinted for the nearest haystack and leaped up on top of one.

The others had fled to a different part of the room. The Rottweiler barked and chased after one of the cats. The Boxer just sat down and waited for the prey. I watched the dog chase a cat and I caught a glimpse of white fur. "Barley!" I yelled and ran across the haystacks. I fallowed from above but the dog had got Barley in a corner.

"No!" I cried as the dog lunged. There was a spray of blood and the dog leaped back howling in pain. Scourge leaped back hissing. His paws covered in the dog's blood. Ravenpaw leaped from behind and clawed his flank. The dog turned to snap at him but missed. The Boxer, seeing as this was not an easy kill leaped into the battle.

I panicked as I saw Ravenpaw knocked back and then pinned by the Boxer. "Zetsu Tenrou Battouga!" I yelled and leaped to the dog. I started spinning but it was just for show. The dog leaped away and I stopped. I wasn't really going to do the attack with such a closed space.

I lunged at the dog and bit his paw. He reared up on his hind legs and flung me into the air. "Crap!' I yelled as I, was the first cat in history, to go flying into the air and have my face smacked against a wall. "Ow." I said as I stood up. "Felidae!" someone yelled and I turned around only to have one of the dogs grab my back between their jaws. I screeched in pain as the dog bit down.

My blood fell out of the dog's mouth mixed with its saliva. It growled in happiness as it tasted my blood and heard my screams of pain. "Let her go Damit!" Scourge yelled and leaped up and scratched his eyes. The dog dropped me and I looked at Scourge and I asked "Did you just say Damit?" he nodded and said "You say it so much I must have picked it up." (LOL)

I stood up and limped over to the nearest haystack and clawed my way up with Scourge fallowing behind. We climbed to the top but the dogs started to jump up on top of the hay, determined to get us. "The support beams." I said and looked up.

I clawed the pillar and climbed up the wood and reached a beam. I waited for Scourge before I trotted across the narrow beam until I reached a hole in the roof and I climbed into it to find an old roster den. I sniffed it first and smelt Ravenpaw and Barley.

Ravenpaw stuck his head out and said "Hurry. Come on." He stuck his head back in and I stuck my paws in through first then my head using my arms to push myself up. Scourge came in the way most cats did. Head first fallowed by the rest.

I sat in the opposite corner of Ravenpaw and Barley and Scourge sat next to me. I laid my head on my paws and then felt a rough tongue over the wound on my back. I fell asleep to the rhythmic strokes and the warmth of someone.

…

When I opened my eyes I was in a dark room. No doubt this was a dream, but something didn't seem right about it. I walked around sniffing the air for any kind of sent but nothing came. Then I heard faint whispers coming from ahead of me and a light appeared. I pelted after it, wanting to escape this lonely darkness. I ran through the light to find I was on a hill overlooking the lake territories.

But what was wrong with it, was that all the clans were fighting…and I mean all. Thunder, River, Wind, Shadow, Blood, Sky, even the Tribe of rushing water!

The battle against Bloodclan seemed easy to what was going on here. Cats were tearing each other limb from limb. Attacking with moves like cutting bellies open and tearing open necks. Then I gasped as I spotted cats with stars in there pelts fighting too. And I even saw the Dark Forest cats in this too. It was just a sea of fighting cats.

The lake had turned red from the blood and corpses floated at the top. Kits wailed as they were through into the tunnels that lead into Wind and Thunderclan territory. One cat picked up a sharp rock and shoved it down another's throut. One cat got a sharp stick and stuck it through another cat's heart. This didn't seem as a warning from Starclan, more like a nightmare from the movie Felidae.

I wanted to throw up because even after the cats had fallen and lost their last breath, there spirit joined back into the fight. And some cats would continue to mercifully beat the courses even if they had been long since death. Then a few cats spotted me and sent out a yell and charged. I tried to run but roots from a tree had tangled around my paws.

I screeched as a grey tabby with emerald eyes and with red wings leaped forward and clawed my side. I collapsed because the wound was deep and blood gushed out like a river. Then a black male cat rapped his jaws around my neck and lifted my head up. I squirmed and screeched in defiance but I was cut off as I heard faint mewing. I looked to see the cat with wings was holding a tiny kit. A black kit with one silver paw. The kit had one amber eye and one icy blue.

I realized who the kit belong to and I yelled "Put it Down!" the cat smiled evilly and flew into the air and when it was above the lake, it dropped the kit. I screeched as I saw _our_ kit drown in the lake of blood. I cried and thrashed around but suddenly the black cat bit down on my neck and I opened my eyes to see Scourge was shaking me awake with his paws.

"Felidae! Calm down! You were having a nightmare." He said and I looked up to see Ravenpaw and Barley looking at me with concern. Holy Shit that was the scariest thing I have ever seen! My body was shaking and I could still hear the battle cries in my head. "What did you dream about?" Ravenpaw asked.

"I-I was at a lake. And every clan was fighting…even some ones you don't know about. Anyway, each and every cat was tearing each other apart! The lake turned red with blood and corpses littered the whole area." I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

"Damn…" I said and Scourge leaned over and said "You speak different from any cat I have ever met." Ravenpaw and Barley nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes and said "Well…it's hard to explain some of the words I use, but I will try my best."

ONE HOUR LATER…

"Wow, colorful vocabulary." Ravenpaw said and I giggled. Well you know. I just know a lot of things and what not…

"Wait a minute! What happened to the hostility between you three?" I asked the three toms. Scourge and Barley cats each other a glance and shrugged. Okay, they were keeping something from me, but best not to pester them about it. I shook my head and then asked "Are the dogs gone?" Scourge leaned over the hole and said "No, there asleep though."

My stomach growled and I smiled and said "Shut up, you will get food later." Ravenpaw and Barley laughed and I turned to ask Scourge something but he was gone. I ran to the hole and saw Scourge at the bottom of the barn looking for mice. "Damit, Scourge get back here!" I whispered but he ignored me. I pulled back my head and hissed in frustration.

"Oh my Starclan…Scourge actually found love." Barley joked and I giggled a bit. I rolled my eyes and backed away from the hole. "Wait! I remember you now!" Ravenpaw said and then continued.

"You killed Darkstripe and then used that spinning attack on Bloodclan to distract Scourge so Firestar could…you know." I nodded and said "Yup. The Battouga is a little something I learned."

I heard scratching and Scourge came back with two mice in his jaws. He dropped one by me and tossed the other to Ravenpaw. I bit down into the mouse and savored each and every bite. Scourge ate some too and Barley shared with Ravenpaw.

"We will be leaving tomorrow." I said and Ravenpaw asked "Where are you headed?" I gulped down my last bite of mouse and said "To the Clans."


	21. Something's not right with Ashfur

"Uh…yes?" I said and the kits jumped up and down and one asked "Can you take us flying?" I looked up and back to the crowd of cats and said "Only if Firestar and your mother approve."

A grey she-cat came pushing through the cats and she said "Absolutely not!" that must be Millie. "Awww…" the kits wined and I said "Now, you got to listen to your mother. They know what's best for young kits like you." Millie looked shocked at my answer and then shook her head and said "Come here little ones."

The kits scampered back to Millie and then the crowd of cats moved out of the way so she could get past. Then they all turned back to me. I heard the whisper about my wings and how they don't see them because they were not there. I shrugged and unfolded a wing and stretched it out.

Cats gasped and a few backed out. I sighed and folded my wing up and then looked away from the crowd. I hope Felidae isn't having this much trouble…Who am I kidding! She's with Scourge!

"Everyone out! Out!" Leafpool called and started to shove cats out of the den. I sighed in relief and laid down.

"Please let me in Leafpool!" a voice called and I opened my eyes to see Ashfur. I looked up to Leafpool and said "Let him in please!" Leafpool sighed and stepped out of Ashfur's way and he trotted in. Something about his look didn't seem right…

"Hi Ashfur." I said as he sat down next to me. He nodded and then I watched his expression changed as Leafpool left the den. "Flamewing." when he said my name chills went down my back and I asked "Yes? What is it Ashfur?"

He grinned and asked "Will you be my mate?" Usually I would have jumped up and agreed right away but I'm not a dumbass. Something was up. I narrowed my eyes and said "We have only known each other for a few days. I don't even know much about you." I lied.

"But you do!" he said and I laid my ears back flat. "You know how much I hurt. And any cat that can see the blood is the one for me!" he said and my eyes widened. "You can make it stop! The pain I feel every time I open my eyes and see…see her." he growled.

"Ashfur…I-" I couldn't finish my sentence. There was more Ashfur wanted then just to be mates. And it was not to start a family. There was revenge in his eyes and right now we would be headed into Long Shadows, the book everything really starts.

I stood up ignoring the pain and said "Ashfur, tell me. What are you planning to do." Ashfur looked at me and said "What do you mean Flamewing?" I wanted to tell him about the storm and Hollyleaf but that would screw everything up.

"You want revenge…and I need to tell you here and now that is one thing you don't want to do." Did I mention I have a knack for creeping people out? Let's see who it works out with cats.

Ashfur narrowed his eyes and asked "What has Starclan told you?" I smiled creepy and stumbled forward. My wings came out and I spoke softly.

"Fire. Fire lies in your future! Flames dance in the air as thunder cracks over head! And the Ash meets it's fate when it falls into the paws of revenge! Nothing will ever be the same! And nothing will become you!" Creepy right?

I settled back down into my nest and stared at the shocked grey tom. "Yes I will be your mate." I added. Ashfur blinked a few times then nodded and raced out of the den. That was…different.

Wait! I forgot about Jaypaw! I looked around to see the blind cat looking at me and I said "Heh…um…Starclan told me to say that?" I said and Jaypaw just looked away. Great…got a blind cat watching my every move…

I closed my eyes and headed into a deep sleep that doesn't involve the Dark Forest or Starclan.


	22. To the Clans!

I woke up first out of us four. I let out a yawn and then I stood up and stretched. Ravenpaw and Barley where curled up next to each other and Scourge was sprawled out on where I had been. I sat down and then started to lick my paw. Hey, had to get clean some how.

After I had washed myself, only doing my paws and face…I walked over to the hole and looked down into the barn, the dogs where gone and when I smelt the air, there sent was faint. So they must have oft when the humans came to get hay for the cows and horses.

I gently lowered myself onto the support beam and clawed my way down and onto the hay. I climbed down until I got to the floor, then I headed across the barn and by the seed bags. That's were some mice might be.

I crouched down and spotted a brown mouse nibbling on a seed. I took a few steps and then swiftly pounced on it and nipped it's neck. A clean and quiet catch. I sat up and licked my jaws. I picked up the still warm little body and headed back to the hey stacks.

Barn mice are really easy to kill. If I had to stay a cat forever, and I hope I don't, then I would want to live in a barn. I hopped up a few hay stacks and then sat down to eat the mouse. It had a musky flavor and kind of tasted like chicken.

I heard scratching noises and I looked up to see Barley clawing his way down. I nodded to him and said "Good morning Barley." he nodded back and went off to hunting. I looked back up at the ceiling and hoped that Scourge doesn't start a fight with Ravenpaw.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Barley come up until he asked "Can I sit next to you, Felidae?" I looked over to see he had a mouse in his jaws and I nodded. Barley sat down on his hunches and began to eat his grey mouse.

"So how did you meet Scourge?" Barley asked and I swallowed my mouth full of food and said "A dog chased me into an ally and I fought it and it ended up fleeing and getting hit by a car. Scourge had saw the fight and asked me to join Bloodclan."

Barley narrowed his eyes when I said Bloodclan and then I added "I never really was apart of that clan. Just seeing how my life would unfold in front of me. Just trying to live, you know?" I said and he nodded.

More scratching sound and I looked up to see Ravenpaw coming down fallowed by Scourge . Yay! No fight! I nodded to the two and then quickly finished my mouse. Scourge and Ravenpaw caught some mice as well and when Scourge was done I stood up and said "Thank you for letting us stay the night. We must be going now."

"You said you where heading to the clans, right?" Asked Ravenpaw and I nodded and said "I know where they are at. They are by the Sundown place." I looked into Ravenpaw's eyes and saw sadness. He missed the clans, mostly Thunderclan. IDEA!

"Hey, do you want to come with us? I have seen they place they are at. There is a barn near the territories that you can stay at." I said and hopped they would come with us. Barley held a strait face and Ravenpaw looked excited. Wow, Barley would be great in poker!

"How do you know where they are exactly?" Barley asked and I got looks from all of the toms. Easy question! "Starclan." I said even thought Starclan doesn't makes the maps in the books.

Scourge tapped my shoulder with his tail and nodded to a corner of the barn. I got up and fallowed him over there and then he asked "Why are we going to the clans?" I wanted to face palm but I remembered that he is a cat and has no idea of the Dark Forest.

"For one, my…sister is there. And she is the only kin I have left. Two, you never got all of your revenge." I said. Sister in being my best friend Flamewing. Scourge seemed confused for a second and then asked "Do you mean Tigerstar?"

I nodded and then said "He did die Scourge, but just like Starclan, there is a place for evil cats like him called the Dark Forest. He is there right now raising a army of Dead cats along with cats from the clans."

"How do you know all of this?" Scourge asked narrowing his eyes. Shit, forgot about that. Can't say Starclan, and can't say Flamewing because I know more than she does. Um…think!

"I-Rock!" I said and then banged my head on the barn wall. Idiot…

"Rocks? That's the most mousebrain thing I have ever heard." Scourge said and I can't blame him. "No, Rock is a cat…" I trailed off and then added "A dead cat." Scourge shook his head and then stood up and asked "And will I ever get to met this…Rock?" I shrugged and then wondered if I would ever met him too.

I turned back to Ravenpaw and Barley who had also been talking because there backs where turned to us and there heads where close together. Then the two toms turned back to us and then asked "You are sure there is a barn there?" Woo! I nodded my head and said "I swear on the grounds of Starclan!"

Ravenpaw and Barley stood up and said "Then we will come with you." Yay! I nodded and then walked over to the barn doors and said "The clans made it to the new territories in about six days…I think we can make it in five." I smirked and then added "We will have to go through the mountains, or if we want we will go through the big Twoleg Place and make it there in six days."

"I think we should head through the mountains. It's faster, but what do you guys want to do?" I asked and Barley said "We know our way around the Twoleg place better than the mountains." I thought about it and he was right and then I remembered the Eagles, Tribe of Rushing water and the group of cats they are competing against.

"But the mountains will be faster and safer. There will be no dogs and Twolegs." Scourge said and I sighed. That was true but there is Eagles and wolves…I saw mountains!

"And if we run into any danger I can use the Battouga to keep us safe." I added and then Ravenpaw looked at Barley and Barley was quiet for a little bit then said "Then lets get moving. To the mountains." I smiled and then walked out of the barn door and as soon as I did. A evil sent hit my nose. Not of dogs, but cats.

I looked around and then spotted a group of cats coming forward. Some had collars from Bloodclan just like me and Scourge do. I backed into the barn and said "Wait. We have to get rid of some rats first." the other three glanced outside and then Scourge seemed to grow twice his size and he brought out his claws.

I flicked my tail over to the hay stacks and told the guys a plan. They went off to hide and I sat right in the middle of the barn and stared at the barn door. The first cats I recognized was Dumb and Dumber, A.K.A. Hoot and Jumper.

The rest fallowed and I recognized Sniper and Willie. The cats eyes rested on me and then one noticed my collar and Willie asked "Are you apart of Bloodclan?" I shrugged and stood up.

"Who are you?" Sniper asked and I said "Felidae." Apparently I wasn't forgotten because two cats started to bristle and they hissed. I flexed my claws and waved my tail back and forth and then said "I am glad some cats remember me."

"Look missy, this place is ours now. The clans are gone and now they can't help protect this barn. So you should just hi tail it out of here." Willie said and I laughed and then said "I only take orders from the leader of Bloodclan."

"I am the leader!" Willie hissed and took a step forward. I simple blinked and then a voice echoed throughout the barn.

"Really? Last time I checked, I was. And I am!" Scourge stalked out of the shadows and I saw scared looks coming off the cats. This would be fun. Ravenpaw and Barley came down from the hay stacks.

"S-Scourge!" Willie said and backed up. I gazed over at Hoot and Jumper and smirked. Scourge stalked up and right past me growling. "Who put you in charge?" he hissed and Willie backed up even more and then said "Well you have been gone for a long time and no one was in command and Bone had died." Scourge hissed and yelled "And that gives you the permission to take charge?" Scourge shot forward and slashed his claws across Willie's chest and blood sprayed onto the barn floor.

I couldn't exactly say I was thrilled to see that. Of course I would love to beat those cats into the mud but, the way Scourge is acting, I didn't like that. And neither did Ravenpaw or Barley.

Willie leaped back and coward under Scourge's gaze. I don't know if he was felling cocky, or just being stupid but Sniper yelled "Attack Scourge!" I leaped to my paws and jumped right into the fray of screeching cats.

I scratched a cat across the face and another one bit my hind leg. I turned and rolled then leaped up and yelled "Screw this! I'm fighting my stile!" I leaped back into the fight and got in front of Sniper and said "Congratulations, you get to be the first cat flip kicked by me." Then I did exactly that witch caused him to stumble back and fall over onto another cat.

I smirked and then turned around to see Scourge circled by cats, Ravenpaw was fighting Willie with the help of Barley. I was about to go help my mate when claws met my back and I spun around to see Hoot…or Jumper. I can't tell! Ether way I rolled over and then flipped up only to be knocked over by the other one.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to hurt them badly bad they were Barley's kin. I uppercut one by his jaw and he stumbled back and I kicked the other and turned away from then and ran to help Scourge.

When I got to him, I saw two cats dead by his paws. The others were badly hurt or to chicken to be suicidal. I'm not! I leaped at the chickens and clawed like crazy. A few cats that were actually smart ran out of the barn.

I turned back to see Barley and Ravenpaw had moved on and were attacking Hoot and Jumper. Most of the cats where gone. I sat down for a second and then sighed. We won…Suddenly a screech filled the air and Willie had pinned Scourge down.

"Die!" Willie yelled and without thinking I charged and leaped up tackling Willie over and we went rolling on the ground together locked in a battle. Willie scratched my shoulder and my flank and I turned and bit down on his ear.

He threw his head back and then head butted me in my jaw. It hurt like crazy but he also just screwed up. Wasting no time I placed my paws on his chest and slam my head down on his throat and then as he coughed I sank my fangs into his neck.

I didn't want to kill him but if I didn't he would kill me. So I closed my eyes and began to press down with my jaws. Willie kicked and thrashed under me and I said "Sorry Willie, your time is up." I thrust my muzzle down and blood filled my vision and filled my mouth. It was warm and sticky and I didn't like it. Willie tried to screech but instead he spluttered up blood.

I held on until he stopped twitching and then I slowly retreated from his dead body. Blood was covering my muzzle and paws. I stared at his body and saw a faint rise and fall of his chest, he wasn't dead.

I got on my stomach and lowered my face to his and gazed into his eyes witch were turning milky. There was fear and fear alone in them. Different form what I saw in Scourge's time of dying. When his eyes became lifeless I closed my eyes and turned around and opened them back up to see the other cats had fled and Ravenpaw and Barley were staring at me through wide eyes.

Scourge rushed over and sniffed my pelt and then asked "Are you alright Felidae?' I nodded and then said "On second thought, lets just go through the Twoleg place by night. There are cats that live in the mountains and I don't want to do this again." I said flicking my tail over at Willie.

Ravenpaw and Barley nodded and I walked over at the barn door and outside. The sunlight glistened on my new crimson fur, this proved that I wasn't a Warrior. I was something different. Something more.


	23. Ashes to Ashes

Now! I launched out and pounced onto a small furry creature. Then without hesitation I delivered a quick bite to the spine and the Vole went limp. I placed my catch on the ground and sighed. I had gotten out of the Medicine Den a couple of days ago due to my unnatural healing in my legs. They went from being shattered to all fine and dandy in only a few days! Even that time I didn't have an excuse to why I as so different.

"Nice catch Flamewing."

I nearly leaped out of my fur and I spun around and my heart skipped a beat. Threw the shadows of the trees, Tigerstar was stalking up. I almost turned and leaped into the air when Tigerstar walked out of the shadows and I noticed that this cat was younger and his amber eyes showed kindness, Brambleclaw.

I nodded my head and said "Thanks Brambleclaw." He nodded back and then sat down and neatly curled his tail around his paws.

"Flamewing, you are familiar with the way the clan works and the Warrior Code?" he asked and I nodded and said "Yes, I know the Warrior Code by heart." Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes and asked "Can you name three to me right now." I weakly nodded and then took a deep breath.

"Prey is only to be killed for freshkill, give thanks to Starclan for its life." I said one and Brambleclaw nodded and said "Continue." I took another breath and said "Protect the clan, even at the cost of your life." He nodded again and I said one last one.

"A Warrior rejects the soft life of a Kittypet."

I waited in silence as Brambleclaw huffed and said "Fight me."

"W-what?" I asked in shock and backed up. Did the deputy of the clan say to fight him? He got to his paws and hardens his eyes and said "Fight me Flamewing. This is just to see your fighting ability." I nodded and leaped back from Brambleclaw. We circled each other waiting for the other to male their first move. I am so glad I paid attention to the fight chapters in the books. Oh and TV, TV will help me here.

Finally he leaped and I rolled to the side but he landed a blow to the side of my head almost knocking me off balance. I began to make my wings but stopped and realized if I did that, this fight would mean nothing. I can't always count on my powers to help me. I weaved back and forth and when Brambleclaw ran forward and reared up on his hind paws in an attempt to slam his front paws on my shoulders, I reared up as well and tangled my paws in his and then bashed my head into his chest knocking him off balance and then I kicked out his hind legs out from under him and placed my front paws on his shoulders, pinning the brown tabby.

Brambleclaw sighed and said "You win." Just as I was about to let go he thrust up with his hind paws knocking me over and then he leaped up and placed one paw on my stomach and one on my neck. My tail thrashed around and I went limp and said "I give up for real." He let off and I leaped up and tried to tackle him over but he slipped to my side and landed a blow to my shoulder and I landed skidding on the ground and then I turned and planned to tackle him again but he was already in mid leap. Panicking, I crouched low and shot forward and reared up on my hind paws and slammed my head against his back paws knocking him over when he hit the ground. I landed back on four feet but before I could even say mouse, I was knocked over again and pinned once more.

Without another word he got off and said "You're a great fighter." I smirked and said "But your better." His amber eyes gleamed with pride but only for a second and then he said "I think you're ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" I asked confused and then Brambleclaw grinned and said "Would you want to mentor Briarkit?" I leaped to my paws and said "Oh yes! I would love to mentor her!" Brambleclaw nodded and then said "Good. But it will be a while till you get your apprentice; they are not six moons yet. Now head back to camp and get some rest and I will tell Firestar…You do know what to do right?" I nodded and then collected my Vole and waved my tail goodbye to Brambleclaw and raced back to camp to tell Ashfur.

And as I thought about that I slowed down in my pace until I reached to a stop. Ever since I got back into the Warriors den, Ashfur has loved on m like real mate, round other Warriors. When were alone he either ignores me and stares at Squirrelflight planning his revenge, or he hisses at me and tells me to leave him alone. Now I am not a Dumbass, of course he is just using me but I came here to save him and that's what I will do. But I won't stop Squirrelflight from reviling her secret.

I started running again.

Sarah…er Felidae said that Hollyleaf Does not die (Sorry for the spoilers if you haven't read the Forgotten Warrior.) and needs to get lost in the tunnels. She never told me why but it was important for some reason. But maybe I can talk Ashfur out of Reviling the secret at the gather…Whoa Wait! I skidded to a halt.

Hollyleaf kills Ashfur! Does that mean I have to fight her to save him? Or just stay by him so she won't attack? I don't know! Oh I wish Felidae was here! She would know what to do! UGGG!

I padded into camp and dropped my Vole and Mouse that I caught a few feet from the camp entrance. I looked around to see everyone sharing tongues. I looked around for someone to talk to and then spotted my "mate" sitting by the warriors den by himself. I sighed and picked up a plump grey vole and dashed across the clearing to hi side. He looked up sharply and I dropped the vole and asked "Want to share?" A low growl came from him and he said "Leave me alone." I stared in dismay and pressed him on.

"What's wrong Ashfur?" I asked sitting down next to him. I fallowed his eyes and saw him staring at Jaypaw, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. Yah, they had there warrior ceremonies. I pressed my muzzle into his shoulder and said "guess what Brambleclaw said to me today?" Wrong choice of words idiot. Ashfur turned to face me his blue eyes like chips of ice. A scowl appeared across his face and he growled "And what would that be? Was it about me? Or was it about his precious mate?"

I flinched and looked down at my paws and said "I'm going to mentor one of Millie's kits when they become apprentices." Ashfur snorted and said "Don't believe a word that cat says. He will only take things away from you, not give." I closed my eyes not hungry anymore and then deep inside my mind, something started to put together. Like pieces to a puzzle that is my view to the truth, and the lie I have been hiding in. I opened my eyes and held my head high and asked "Aren't you happy for me? I am beginning to be accepted into the clan." My voice was Icy smooth and my eyes darkened.

Ashfur didn't answer. I narrowed my eyes into slits and asked "Do you even care about me? Or am I just a part in your plan for revenge to get back at Squirrelflight? Do you even Love me?" I almost spat at him. He rose to his paws and turned to me. I got to my paws as well waiting for an answer.

"I do care about you Flamewing." He said in a sad and comforting voice but the look in his eyes said more. They added the part where I was just a pawn in his plan. I bristled and hissed at him then yelled "Lies! I can read your eyes like a book!" He had a puzzled look for a second but I didn't care what I said anymore. This was one of those rare times where I just focus on one thing, and that right now is leaving him! Cats turned to look at us including Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Firestar, and the three.

"What are you talking about?" Ashfur asked with that icy stare and I got close to him an in a whisper I said "I know it was YOU who sent Firestar to that fox trap. Brambleclaw was just a pawn and so was your own apprentice! And if I listen to you now I would turn out the same." I turned away from the grey tom leaving my Vole. I stalked to the camp entrance and I heard Ashfur call "Flamewing wait!" I heard a rush of paw steps and I whirled around and extended my wings stopping Ashfur in his tracks. I hissed and yelled "Leave Me alone! You don't care about me! You never had you peace of shit!" I then turned and bolted out of Thunderclan and headed far from it. Screw the fucking test!

This is my life! If Ashfur wants to go and chose Revenge over me and his life then so be it! I sprinted through the forest witch was growing darker by the minute. I stopped by the lake to catch my breath and I looked into my reflection and hissed at it. "Why did I pick to look like that Fox dung?" I yelled and then added "Why did I fall in love with him? Why did I even get here?" Then one final question came to my mind.

"Why me?"


	24. Everything and Nothing

I looked up at the sky. The sun was already setting and it was starting to get dark out. After a few more seconds of sky gazing, I looked back at Scourge and the others. Scourge was right behind me, while Ravenpaw followed Scourge and Barley was in the back looking tired.

I turned back forward. It had been four days. That long since we left. We had to deal with dogs, humans, and running over a few roads and a highway. But other than that, we found a good amount of prey and had no other troubles.

"Hey, do you guys smell that?" Ravenpaw asked tasting the air. All of us stopped and did the same as Ravenpaw. The air smelt warm, and fresh, there was also a salty taste to it. "The Ocean!" I blurted out and then said "Where at the Sundown place!" Before anyone could stop me, I zipped forward running fast and I skidded to a halt when I reached a cleft side.

I looked over the horizon to see the ocean. A vast horizon where blue met blue. Endless waves pounding on the warm golden sand. A few humans were still out but they were packing up there trucks and cars.

"Felidae, what is the-" Scourge stopped talking when he saw the Ocean. Behind him, Ravenpaw and Barley stalked up and I sat on my hunches and said "This is the Sundown place. I also call it an Ocean."

I don't think the toms heard me; they were too busy looking at the endless water. I rolled my eyes and then said "I am going to head along the beach that is where the sand and water meet."

I padded down the cleft side and then Ravenpaw turned and sprinted past me and I called "Where are you going?" He looked over his shoulder and said "Getting a drink!" I raced after him yelling "No don't drink the-" Ravenpaw leaned down and lapped up a few mouth fills of water. "Never mind." I said dully and watched as Ravenpaw yelled in surprise and started to spit up the water.

Barley and Scourge bounded over to us and Barley asked "What happened to Ravenpaw?" I glanced over my shoulder and said "Don't drink the water. Ravenpaw will be fine." Ravenpaw started to lick his pelt rapidly.

By now the moon was coming up and it cast a silver glow on the water. Almost a full moon. Means almost another gathering. I pressed my paw into the sand and let it sink in.

"Felidae." Someone said my name and I turned to look at the toms who were joking with each other. "Who said my name?" I called to anyone and then Scourge looked over his shoulder at me and then arched his back and hissed.

I whirled around to see a large figure. I leaped back almost knocking Scourge over. The figure moved into the moonlight and revealed to be a badger. But not just any badger.

"Are you Midnight?" I asked. My voice was steady but my eyes shown with worry. The badge dipped its head and said "Cats in sky tell me of your coming." I dipped my head back to her in response and said "Yes, I am Felidae." I turned to the guys who all had claws out and eyes narrowed.

"The black cat with blue eyes is-"

"Scourge." Midnight finished my sentence and then pointed her snout at Ravenpaw and Barley and said their names out loud. Their eyes widen in surprise and I said "This is Midnight the badger. She has a special connection to Starclan."

"Come to my den. I has cat you need to meet." She said. I followed her and waited for the others to follow me as well.

Once inside the den, Midnight looked around and said "Nightmare, I bring other cat from past stars." What? Then I saw flicker of moment and a cat leaped out of the shadows startling me.

This cat was black, and its right paw was brown. And I noticed that their eyes were blood red. A very unnatural color for eyes. Humans and Cats alike. The cat padded up and asked "Witch one." It was a female.

Midnight's eyes rested on me and then the she-cat spoke. "Hello, my name is Nightmare. And you are?"

"I am Felidae." I said and the she-cat snickered and I narrowed my eyes and asked "What's so funny?" She laughed out loud and then said "Okay, I can skip the questions. I know only a human would know of that movie or book!" I huffed and said "Okay so are you a Fallen Angel test taker?"

She stopped laughing and nodded. "I have done this before." I gasped in shock and she said "I tried to save Feathertail, but failed." Her gaze darkened and then her eyes slipped past me and stared at the cats.

She looked back at my and at my collar. Then at Scourge and said "Oh, I get it now. Scourge was your Fallen Angel." I nodded and then another voice joined our little chat.

"Midnight, I see that the Cats from beyond the stars are here." I spun around to see a calico tom cat. "Damnit! It's Sol." Nightmare said through gritted teeth.

"Sol, what have you come for?" Midnight asked and Sol gazed at me and Nightmare and said "Them." My blood went cold and Nightmare's eyes widen.

"Why do you want Felidae?" Scourge demanded getting up from his spot on the sandy floor. Sol looked over at him and said "I have come, to kill them." Scourge hissed and arched his back and hissed "You will not leave a claw mark on Felidae!" Sol calmly blinked and said "You, or them," he said glancing at Ravenpaw and Barley. "Nor Midnight can stop me."

He then swung his head around to face Midnight and said "You and I both know that no one can help the three from past the stars when they fight me. Not in this world." Scourge tried to leap at Sol but in mid-leap he was blown over by some invisible force and Sol chuckled.

Barley and Ravenpaw rushed over to Scourge who had collided with stone. I saw the rise and fall of his chest but he was knocked out. I turned back to Sol who said "I cannot let you continue with this. You, nor will your Kin stop me. And no one in this world can interfere right now." He stalked closer and I gave a pleading look to Midnight who just said "I'm Sorry Felidae, Nightmare. He speaks truth. Written in stars long ago."

I was just about to face the problem and fight Sol when yet a new voice added to our little party.

"Yes, yes no one from this world Sol. But I am not." The voice belonged to a male cat; I think it's a male cat. I looked around and spotted up along the walls a cat like I have never seen before. Sol stopped in his tracks and gazed up at the rocks and asked "Who are you?"

"Who's Sol talking to?" Nightmare asked and I said "That cat up there."

"I don't see anything. Just stone walls." she replied and I realized that only Sol and I could see the cat. This cat had deep sea blue eyes. His coat was pure gold, like he was a living piece of treasure. His fur was nice and neat saying he could have been a kittypet, but his fierce look and his rippling mussels told another story.

"Leave Sol. It's not Felidae's time yet and unless you want to fight me, then turn around and run. Run away from the three from past the stars until they reach Thunderclan and the true three." The stranger spoke and Sol continued to stare at him.

Sol then turned back to us and said "Watch your backs. I will be watching from the shadows." Then he turned and fled out of the cave. I looked back up at the strange cat but he was gone.

"That strange." Midnight said and I decided to keep quiet about this stranger. Then just like that, Scourge flicked back into my mind and I raced across the den to my fallen mate's side.

Scourge was now sitting up and licking his shoulder where a wound was bleeding. I came up to him and rubbed up on his other shoulder and purred.

"That was brave of you Scourge." I said and he hissed and said "I didn't even get a tail length close to him." I sighed and said "Sol is just like that. Powerful."

"What I want to know is why he fled from the cave and who was he talking to?" Nightmare said walking up with some moss that she pressed into Scourge's wound. She stared at me and I shrugged and she said "Wait, you said you saw another cat."

"Yes, I did but, I don't know who or what he is." Midnight stumbled up and asked "What cat look like?" So I repeated what he looks like to everyone and Nightmare said "He sounds familiar..." I agreed with her and then said "I am going to get some sleep. We're almost there now."

"Where?" Nightmare asked lying down in a moss nest next to the small pool of water and I said "Thunderclan."

"I'll come with you, but I must warn you Felidae...I'm insane." Was she kidding? I don't know because I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dream.

I was standing in a field covered in mist. I looked around and then spotted a moving shape. I held still until the shape walked out of the fog and turned out to be that stranger.

"Hello Felidae." He welcomed me and sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. I looked him over and asked "Do I know you?"

"I don't know, Do you?" he joked and I laid my fur flat and asked "Who are you, where are you from?"

He shook his head and said "Questions that would lead to answers not ready to be heard by your ears." I frowned and asked "Well, then what can I call you?"

"Anything." Was his answer and I echoed "Anything?"

"I am everything and at the same time nothing. I have a name not ready to leave my voice and to be used by others, but for now, call me anything you wish." I sighed and said "Please just tell me your name. I suck at giving people names."

"No."

I frowned and then narrowed my eyes and asked "What are you exactly?" A smirk appeared over his mouth and he said "I am Everything, Nothing, The Alpha, the Omega. The light, the dark, the good and the bad. I am the sky, and earth. The man and the beast. Moon and Sun, and I am also Felidae."

So a god maybe? I don't know he said he was me!

"But, I am not Scourge, Tigerstar, Firestar, Nightmare, Sol, Flamewing, Ashfur and I am not Felidae." What?

"I am confused! You just said you were me, and then you say you are not! Make up you damn mind!" He chuckled and said "All will become clear in time young one."

"Our time is almost up. I will speak to you in your dreams. And next time I hope you have come up with a name to call me." He said and started to fade away into the mist leaving me confused and pissed.

I closed my eyes and as I felt myself waking up I chose a name. His name will be...


	25. Trip to Starclan

I sat by the lake edge and watched the smooth water give off small ripples of bugs tapping the water and small fish swiming under the silver surface. Sunset was begining but I didn't feel like going back to Thunderclan.

_"Flamewing..._"

My ears flicked up and I looked around. A green stretch of open grass land and a tree line that led into Thunderclan woods was all I saw. No cats, prey, or enemys. I was just about to go back to looking in the water when I noticed something shiny. I flicked my gaze over to it and saw a cat out in the distence.

They glowed like a star. And I saw them open and close their mouth as if they were Speaking but I could only hear whispers to faint to make out. They where a molten grey tabby with green eyes.

I rose to my paws and a gental wind blew bringing their voice to me. _"Come. Come Flamewing to the Moonpool..."_ The voice was soft and gental, also a she-cat's. Then the grey she-cat started to fade away and her outline blew away into the wind.

I stood there for a bit before I started walking twords the Windclan border. What started as a walk, turned into a pace, then fast walking, running, bounding, and finaly sprinting up the moor hills. Wind flew through my fur and my claws dug up the soil as a ran past, only a grey blur as what I think cats would see me as.

Maybe, just maybe I can go home without doing this stupid test. I bet Felidae is sitting in a nice warm house next to Scourge while they chow down on some fish, while I am here getting ready to save a peice of Fox Dung's life!

Soon, a rocky path over took the soft soil and long grass. Slowing down I climbed up the rock wall and onto the edge of the wall. Then gently slipping over I walked down a curved path and my paws gently slid into the paw prints of the cats who lived here before any other clan did. The cats who started The Tribe of Rushing Water.

Reaching the bottem of the stone hallow, I waited until the last rays of sunlight disappeared over the sharp edges of the hallow walls. Then I laid down by the pool just like the cats in the books do and laped up some water.

The water was ice cold and felt smooth. A laid for a few more seconds before sleep over took me and I opened my eyes to a starlit forest. I looked around but no cats where around. But I heard voices.

Walking forward I followed the voices as they spoke to each other. I made it to a tree line and saw a few cats speaking to each other. Not wanting to be seen yet, I gribbed the smooth bark between my claws and hauled myself up the tree and crawled onto a branch that was directly above the group.

Five cats in total. One was a blue-grey she-cat...Bluestar! Next was a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Spottedleaf, I think. Then there was a dark grey she-cat with ragged long fur and orange eyes. Yellowfang for sure, can mess that up with all those scars.

The other was...That's Rock. How do I know? Well no other cat in this book is one of those harless cats and he has turffs of grey fur along his spine and egg-like eyes. Long twisted claws and rat like tail. But the last one, was a stranger to me.

I am not sure if it's a tom or a she-cat cause they are beeing quiet. They had a golden pelt and I don't mean golden as other cats have, I really mean it was solid gold! It's like they was a statue from Egypt or something. They had deep sea blue eyes and a soft, well groomed pelt with neat fur. But under all that fur was rippaling mussels and their gaze was brave and strong. Like that of a true Warrior.

"So Rock," Yellowfang began and turned to look at the golden cat. "Who is this stranger and why have you brung him into the grounds of Starclan?" instead of Rock awnsering the Golden cat rose.

"I am a visitor from someplace else. I asked Rock," He pause and dipped his head to the hairless cat then continued. "To take me to meet you great cats."

"Why?" Bluestar questioned him and he raised his head high and said "Felidae." My ears priked as he spoke Sarah's cat name.

"What do you want with her? She has her own prophacy here to follow through." Spottedleaf said in a gental voice. the golden cat dipped his head to Spottedleaf and then spoke.

"I will not set her aside from the path that was laid out for her, but after her quest is done. She will return to her world, but I think it would be fair for me, since I saved her and Nightmare from Sol," He pasued and I noticed when he said Nightmare, the Starclan cats, not including Rock, flinched. Who was Nightmare?

"That I can barrow her for my own reasons after this is setttled and done." He finished and began to fade into the mist that was slowly creeping over the forest.

"Before I go, I must speak to a lingering flame." He said still fading. My ears priked while the other cats, again exsept Rock, looked confused. The golden cat looked into the trees but not exsactly at me.

"_When the flame startsto burn away, the ashes left behind will fall into the claws of revenge, and the new ember will never become the mighty flame that will one day lead the Thunder." _Then in a flash, the golden cat was gone. Rock sat there for a little bit longer before rising to his paws and he bowed to the other cats.

"Wait, Rock." Bluestar called him before he could leave as well. "Yes Bluestar?" Rock asked with a hint of knowing in his old horce voice.

"That cat never said his name or where he was from." The past Thunderclan leader pointed out and Rock calmly blinked and said "True, he did not. But his name and place of birth is not important to us right now. I may know more than any cat alive here, but he is beyond my knowlage." Then he too, faded away.

The other cats talked for a bit before they parted there ways headed to diffrent places. After checking the area, I climbed down from the tree and as soon as my paw touched the grass a voice said "There you are Flamewing." I spun around to see that molten grey tabby with green eyes. She kind of looked like an older version of me.

"I am Brindelface." She spoke and my flur fluffed up and I asked "Am I in trouble for calling your son a peice of shit?" Brindelface shook her head no but asked "But by the tone of your voice when that happened, I guess it must mean something bad and please don't call him that again." I slightly chuckled and said "Will do."

"So why am I here?" I asked sitting down. Brindelface did as well and she licked her front left paw and drew it over her ear. "My son...You cam to save him yet you run from him...Why?" She asked looking at me.

"He doesn't care about me. He says where mates but he hardly pays attention and he's always hatefull twoards me when no other cat is around!" I almost yelled and Brindelface twitched her whiskers and asked "And what did you exspect? Ashfur is bemt on revenge, you need to untagle him from the memmory of Squirrleflight and show him he is not forgoten and not alone."

I looked down at my paws and shuffled them feeling Brindelface's stare.

"Listen to me Flamewing, I know this must be hard. And the chalenges ahead will make this right now seem like an easy peice of prey. Ashfur needs you! My son need someone to love, not hate. Be that someone my dear Flamewing." She mewed and then the world around me began to quiver and disappear.

"And you won't be alone on your quest anymore. Friends are waiting for your awake." Brindelface quietly said before my world went black. Firends? I don't have any in Thunderclan.

I opened my eyes to the reflection of the Moonpool. i peared into the water and sighed. Then another shape filled the reflection. The reflection was a silver and black cat with amber eyes that bruned like real fire. And around there neck was a black collar staned with blood and stund with dog teeth. BLOODCLAN WARRIOR!

I spun around and ached my back and spread my wings. A few of the group jumped at the sight of this but only two didn't budge. ANother cat caught my attention. A black male with one white paw and a purple collar with more dog teeth then the first cat. And the black cat had icy blue eyes. SCOURGE?

"Long time no see Flamewing." The silver and black she-cat said and then asked "How's your Fallen Angel?"

My eyes widen in disbelife. I Yellowfang told me she was coming but I didn't belive her. "F-Felidae?" I asked folding my wings up and they disappeared. The silver and black cat dipped her head.


	26. Welcome to the Clans

The sun shined it's rays down on our fur making it shine in the mid-day sun. We left Midnight's den before Sunrise and where making our way to the Lake. Like Nightmare said, she came along with us. At first she lagged behind us, but as soon as we got across the first Thunderpath, she started skipping ahead of us and would sing something to herself getting strange looks from the Toms.

"Uh, Nightmare...why is your name Nightmare?" Ravenpaw finaly asked. Everyone had been thinking it, just didn't say anything. Nightmare stopped skidding and held ver still. And just like that, grey clouds covered the sun making the air heavey and dark.

"N.N.F.W.G.N.N.D.Y.W.M." She slowly said and I was very confused just like the others. "Exsplane please?" I asked and she wirled around and suddenly I was knocked over with my stomach exspoed and she placed her brown paw in the middle.

Scourge hissed and ran forward but Nightmare raised her tail and gave him a sharp look. Scourge skidded to a halt and Nightmare said "What I said means," She pause and six inch metal claws came out of her brown paw and she spoke.

"Nightmare, Nightmare. Filled with gore. Nightmare, Nightmare. Don't you want more?" A creepy smile spread over her muzzle and I held still as stone. Suddenly she drew back and laughed and said "I'm just messing with yah. You guys are my peeps! Especialy you!" She pointed her tail at me as I scrambled to my paws.

"What was that?" I yelled looking at her brown paw. She stuck her tongue out and said "My FA power fool!" Then she skipped ahead and started singing to herself again and Scourge stalked up to me and said "You okay?"

I nodded and Ravenpaw and Barley got ahead of us and we walked together with our tails twined. Purring loudly, Scourge and I followed the others ahead of us. It's hard to think that the most bloodthirsty cat in all the clans, is now my mate.

"Hey! Cat Movie! Get your fluffy but up here!" Nightmare called on top of a hill. I frowned and sighed. "Movie?" Scourge echoed and I gave him a look that said 'Don't ask' Then hurryed up the hill with Scourge still at my side.

When I reached the hill, a vast amount of water caught my view. Not nearly as much as the ocean, but it was till huge. It was the lake. I just stood there looking the beautiful sight over.

"Is this the clans new home?" Barley asked. I nodded and then pointed my tail to the moors.

"That would be Windclan. Leader is Onestar and deputy Ashfoot." Pausing I turned to the mash lands. "That would be Riverclan. Leader Lepordstar and deputy Mistyfoot." Looking over to the pines, I said "Shadowclan. Leader Blackstar, Deputy Rusetfur." A low growl came from Nightmare but I ignored it and finaly pointed my tail to the lighter trees.

"Thunderclan. Leader Firestar, deputy Brambleclaw. Also where we are heading." I said and then remembered something. Looking down closer to us I said "And that's the barn." Barley and Ravenpaw followed my gaze but Barley said "Ravenpaw and I talked things over, and we are going to come with you guys to Thunderclan."

That took me by suprise. But I purred in happieness. "Good, lets get moving before nightfall!" Nightmare spoke up and bouned down the hill. We all followed with Scourge brining up the rear and I just rememberd that Scourge won't be welcome in the clans. Let along Thunderclan.

"Lets go to the Moonpool first. There's something Scourge and I need to do first." I called up ahead getting a look of confusion from Barley and Ravenpaw but Nightmare just nodded and for the rest of the day, we ran through Windclan territory lucky enogh not to be spotted by a patrol of Windclan cats.

Soon, a stone path replaced the grass ground of the moors. Nightmare halted and let me and Scourge go first. Then as I reached the ledge, I pulled myself over and saw another cat in the hollow. Looking down, I saw it was a dark grey tabby with lighter grey patches. I sniffed the air and found she was a female.

Then, out of the blue, that one strange golden cat's voice whispred in my ears. "Flamewing. She will take you into the heart of Thunderclan." I slightly nodded and walked down the spiral trail that had the paw prints of cat years older than Starclan. The others followed me from behind and I reached the bottem and walked up to Flamewing.

"Go ahead and wake her." His voice sounded again and I gently placed a paw on her shoulder and gave her a shake. Backing up a few steps, she opened her eyes and looking into the pool of water. A few seconds later, she flipped around.

Suddenly wings appeared out of her back and everyone but Scourge and I jumped back suprised by the power. After a few second of scilence I smiled and said "Long time no see Flamewing."

"How's your Fallen Angel?" I added and her eyes widen. "F-Felidae?" She asked and I dipped my head. Flamewing rushed forward and we rubbed up against each other and I heard her say "Oh thank Starclan that you came! I can't do this alone." I heard a heep full of sadness in her voice and I purred and said "You know I will help you with anything. Where _sisters_." Flamewing slightly nodded getting the message.

"Oh let me introduce you to my friends." I said and pulled back from Flamewing. Waving my tail to Ravenpaw he dipped his head and said "Hello, I am Ravenpaw. A former apprentice of Thunderclan." Flamewing nodded back and I could tell by her eyes, she enjoyed knowing already about them.

"And I am Barley." the black and white tom said sitting down. Flamewing bowed and then she eyes Nightmare who was behind me.

"Nightmare the killer of dreams." She joked...I think. I quickly added "Fallen Angel test taker." Flamewing gasped and then said "Oh I'm so glad to meet you Nightmare. I'm Flamewing!" Nightmare slightly nodded and then I coughed to get Flamewing's attention.

"And this is Scourge, the former leader of Bloodclan." I said and side stepped so Flamewing could get a full view of Scourge. Suddenly Flamewing threw herself at his paws and bowed over and over again.

"Oh Scourge! It is a honer to meet a great cat and killer of Tigerstar!" She mewed and I shook my head and then added "He's my mate."

Flamewing looked up with happieness glowing in her eyes, but I thought I saw a pinch of sadness. Then Flamewing asked "Why have you come?"

"To join Thunderclan." Nightmare and I said at the same time, and Ravenpaw and Barley nodded in agreement.

"Even him?" Flamewong asked looking at Scourge. He didn't awnser instead I said "Well, we came to do something first." Then I added to everyone, "May we be alone for a moment?"

Nightmare smirked and then backflipped over the edge of the hollow and disappeard over the other side. Barley followed very slowly and Ravenpaw was at his side. Lastly Flamewing disspaered over the edge and that just left me and Scourge.

After I made sure they where gone. I laid down on my stomach and placed both paws by the edge of my collar and pushed it off. The collar made a soft thud as it hit the stone ground and it felt weird not wearing it.

"What are you doing?" Scourge asked eyeing the collar. Without awnsering, I picked the collar up and walked to the Moonpool. At the edge I took a deep breath and swung my head tossing the collar into the middle of the pool where it sank through the dark waters.

I looked back at Scourge to see he had done the same as me, but I saw a little of confusion in his eyes as he walked over holding the purple collar in his jaws. I nodded to him as he tossed it as well and it lannded in the same spot mine did and it sank down into the pool.

Taking a deep breath, I felt the cool wind blow through my fur and the Warriors of Silverpelt shined over head.

"Starclan, here our words as we give up what once was, and as I Felidae of Bloodclan, leave my clan and hope for your blessing in hopes of becomeing a member of Thunderclan." I whispered and then lapped up some of the cold water, but sleep did not overcome me.

I looked at Scourge who seemed to be sceptical about this but he stepped forward anyway.

"I, Scourge former leader of Bloodclan...give up what I once was. So that I may be by Felidae's side and become a member of a clan I once fought. I am sorry for my past fight with the clans." He said in a cold voice and then lapped some water. If he was lying or not...I did not know.

"Okay, lets go _Shadowclaw_." I said and stood up.

"What did you just call me?" Scourge asked walking up beside me. I smirked and said "Well, either we change your name...or we let all of Thunderclan leap at you and attack you." Scourge sighed and said fine...but I want my name to be Bloodclaw." I nodded in agreement. I did not understand his choice of name, but at least we can walk the path laid out for us...together.


	27. New Warriors

I took lead as we walked throught the undergrowth. When Felidae and Scourge had left the Moonpool, their collars where gone. And Felidae told everyone to call Scourge, Bloodclaw. So now we were headed to the heart ot Thunderclan, the camp.

Felidae and Scourge were bringing up the back with Barley right next to Ravenpaw and Nightmare was just behind me. We looked like a patrol witch, since we were walking by the Windclan boarder isn't good.

Nightmare suddenly stopped and glared across the border of Windclan and Thunderclan. "I hate Windclan and Shadowclan." She muttered to herself and I asked "What about Riverclan?" She shook her head no and said " I don't like them but I don't hate them."

Suddenly, a rabbit darted in front of us and Nightmare and I took off hot on it's trail. I was a bit faster than Nightmare but I never wish to take her on in a battle. Something about her told me she was dangerous, besides her power witch Felidae told me.

I pounced on the brown furry creature and bit it's neck. Standing up, I nodded to Nightmare and we headed back to the group. But no one ate the rabbit. After all, I needed some escuse on why I was gone so long.

As we padded through the trees, someone called my name and we all stopped. Hum? Suddenly a grey blur launched out of some furns and skidded to a halt in front of me. It was Ashfur.

"Flamewing I-" he broke off seeing the cats behind me and he bagen to bristle. I dropped the rabbit and said "It's alright! Tell Firestar that I have five cats that wish to see him. And take this." I nuddged the rabbit forward but Ahsfur ignored it and said "Flamewing, I went looking for you so I could tell you that-" I raised my tail and he stopped talking.

"We will talk later. Just please go tell Firestar. I don't want all of Thunderclan launching themselves at my friends." Ashfur stood still for a second before he grabbed the rabbit and speed off.

After waiting a minute, we walked forward with the camp comming into view. I gulped and Greystripe and Brambleclaw where waiting by the entrence. When they saw us the headed into the thron tunnle telling us to follow.

We got into a single file line with me in front, then Nightmare, Ravenpaw, Barley, Felidae and lastly Scourge. As we entred the clearing, cats where waiting to see who was comming and Firestar sat in a cleared circle waiting for us. I walked forward with the others starting to come in.

"Famewing, why have you brought Strangers into Thunderclan?" Firestar asked standing up. I didn't know what to say. What do I say?

"Firestar! It's good to see an old friend again!" Ravenpaw said and walked forward. Almost like that, the hostility in the air died down and Barley padded behind Ravenpaw.

"Well this is a suprise. What are you two doing so far from your barn?" Firestar asked and Ravenpaw replied "We joined some travalers looking for Thunderclan. We missed you guys so much, that we wanted to come along." Firestar and Ravenpaw toched noses and Firestar did the same with Barley and then tunred to the rest of the strangers.

Nightmare stepped up first and bowed to Firestar and said "My name is Nightmare, I have come a long way and spoken with Midnight the Badger." There was a few looks of suprise and then Nightmare continued.

"I wish to join your clan in hopes that I can become a Warrior, and be some servace to this great clan." Wow, was this the same cat I met at the Moonpool? She sounded so Noble, and not a phyco path!

Mummers spread through the cats and Firestar raised his tail for silence. His gaze looked over Nightmare and he said "You look like a strong cat. But Thunderclan has enough troubles with having mixed blood." He said and Nightmare nodded but said "I really thought I could use my skills here for good. After all, you where the cat who led the four clans on the Great Journy as Midnight told me."

Firestar stood still as stone and then finaly said "I'll think about it." Nightmare bowed to him and side stepped. Firestar looked back over at me and asked "Is that all of them?" I shook my head no and moved out of the way so Felidae and Scourge could be seen.

Suddenly, Greystripe, Dustpelt, Cloudtail and Thornclaw launched themselves at Scourge but Firestar leaped to his paws and yelled "STOP!"

The Warriors skidded to a halt and turned to look at their leader. "What in the name of Starclan are you doing?" Firestar asked walking up but he froze in his tracks looking at Scourge.

Scilence filled the clearing until Felidae spoke. "It's good to see you again. Leader of Lionclan Firestar. It's me Felidae. Shurly you remember the cat who spun around like crazy." She said and lifted her paw and made it move in a clockwise motion to remind Firestar of her move witch I have yet to seen.

"This is my mate, Bloodclaw." Felidae quickly added and swept her tail to Scourge who dipped his head to the Thunderclan leader. Firestar forced his fur to lie flat and then he spoke.

"Yes how could I forget. And let me guess, you wish to join Thunderclan as well?" Felidae shuffled her paws and said "Yes, back at the old forest, well it isn't a forest any longer. Twolegs have scared everything away. The food we found in the Twolegplace has dissapeared cause of more dogs and rising cats. Many of them are dying and I tired to fight for them."

My friend Felidae was one of the best liers in the world! I can't wait to see how this turns out.

"I banded together some cats that way we could start a proper clan. But Twolegs came with cages and caught us destroying the only chance we had left. Bloodclaw here saved me and we were the only survivers. I then decided to become a part of a clan, so that I may use my power to protect my friends." Felidae lied and I wanted to clap or something. That was better than my lies that Firestar still bought.

The clreaing was quiet. No cat let out a noise. Until Ravenpaw stepped forward and said "Felidae and Bloodclaw had helped me and Barley escape from some wild dogs and fight off some rogues. They are true Warriors at heart Firestar."

Firestar looked around the clearing and then said "I'll let Thunderclan decide. Those who think they should join us please head twords the Thorn tunndle and those who don't go to the Rockpile.

I ran forward to the Thorn tunnle and Ashfur joined my side. Firestar had climbed up to the High Ledge to watch his clan decide. Jaypaw, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze talked things over and soon joined the Let them stay group.

Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Berrynose, and Thornclaw joined the leave group and the clan repeated this procces until both sides where equal. The only person who hadden't vote (Exsept Firestar) was Greystripe. After some thinking, the grey tom padded over to the Stay group.

"Very well. Thunderclan has some new Warriors." Firestar said and then looked down at the group of loners and asked "What about you two?" He was talking to Barley and Ravenpaw. They nodded and said "Us to."

Firestar nodded and then looked down over his clan. He becond Ravenpaw and Barley forward.

"I Firestar leader of Thunderclan, call apon my Warrior ansestors on these cats. The have helped the clans on the Great Journy and show ture Warrior loyalty to Thunderclan. So I commend them as a Warrior in return.

"Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Ravenpaw said.

And Firestar then said, "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your Warrior name. Ravenpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Ravenheart. Starclan honners you for your Loyalty and Kindness. And I welcome you as a full member to Thunderclan."

Firestar rested his head on Ravenheart's head and he licked his shoulder. Firestar then did the same thing with Barley, and Barley got his named changed to Sparrowtail and he is honnered for his Patience and Wisdome.

Next was Nightmare. Firestar repeated the words and Nightmare said "I do." There pride in her voice. Firestar nodded but before he could say anything else, Nightmare said "I am so sorry Firestar, but I wish to keep my name. It means something special to me."

There were mummers in the clan below and Firestar dipped his head and said "Very well. Starclan honners you for your Independence and Strengh." Firestar rested his chin on Nightmare's head and she licked his shoulder.

Next was Scourge. The black cat quietly climbed the Rockpile and stood before Firestar. And I thought I saw something flash in the Thunderclan leader's eyes.

Repeating the words Scourge said "I do." His voice was soft and cold but Firestar didn't say aynthing about it.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, your name will remain Bloodclaw and Starclan honners you for your Skill and Determination." Firestar placed his chin on Scourge's head and Scourge licked the leader's shoulder before returning to sit next to Felidae. But that lasted a few seconds before the silver and black she-cat rose to her pwas and climbed the Rockpile.

"I Firestar leader of Thunderclan, call apon my warrior ansestors to look down apon this cat. She has helped us durring our darkest hour against Bloodclan, and I commend her a Warrior to you in return." When Firestar said Bloodclan, I couldn't help but glance at Scourge who simply stared back at Firestar.

"Felidae, do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and protect it with your life?"

"I do." Felidae said and no one could doubt that she was telling the truth. But Felidae whispered something to Firestar and he nodded.

"Felidae has chosen to keep her name, but in anyway, Starclan honners you for your Bavery and Power, and I welcome you as a Warrior of Thunderclan."

"Ravenheart, Sparrowtail, Nightmare, Bloodclaw, Felidae!" The clan called out their names twice. Sparrowtail and Ravenheart getting louder yells than the others. But that didn't matter. Felidae had saved her Fallen Angel and I was closer to saving mine. Then we could go home.

But as I watched Felidae walk down the Rockpile, she raced over to Scourge where the rubbed muzzles and purred in happieness. Felidae really loves him...

"Flamewing." I turned around just as Ashfur sat next to me. I looked up at him waiting to see what he wanted to.

"I'm so sorry." He mewed and pressd his muzzle into my shoulder and said "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I was blinded by hate that I forgot that I loved you." His voice was sad and smooth. I looked at him and then licked his cheek and said "I forgive you Ashfur."

I then turned and watched as the rest of the clan padded away into their dens for some rest. Firestar jumped down and walked up to Felidae and the others and said "Our Warrior den is full right now, you will have to sleep in the Apprentice den until we can make room."

Felidae dipped her head and then Ashfur nundged me and said "Let's make like our clanmates and get some sleep." I nodded and followed Ashfur into the Warrior den and into our nest.


	28. Eclipse

Scourge and I padded into the Apprentice den and chose the one in the back of the den. Nighmtare chose the one closest to the entrance and Sparrowtail and Ravenheart settled down into the middle of the den.

I was happy. I had friends, new and old. I am a real Warrior! I have saved Scourge, and he is here beside me. I can't think of anything that can make eme any happer than I already am.

"So Felidae, what do we do in this new Clan life?" Scourge asked me and I explaned all the customs, patrols and things Thunderclan did. He would sometimes ask a question or two and I would always awnser them the best I could. But soon I began to get tired and Scourge said "Thanks for telling me. You can sleep now, Felidae." I nodded and curled up next to Scourge and soon, sleep over took me.

"Good to see you again Felidae! Congradulations on becoming a Warrior." A voice said and I opened my eyes to find myself in that misty clearing and the golden tom was grooming himself.

I dipped my head to him and he looked up and asked "So what name have you chosen for me?" I smirked and said "I picked Eclipse." The tom's whiskers twitched and then he spoke.

"Eclipse. Cause Sol's name means the sun and I protected you from him, thus blocking the sun from you, the earth." The cat said with a hint of amusment in his voice. I chuckled and said "I knew you would get it. So Eclipse...why are you visiting my dreams again?"

He chuckled and said "Because your a special cat. Diffrent from Nightmare and Flamewing. And I am not talking about their powers or Fallen Angel as you call them."

I frowned and said "Then how am I?" Eclipse took in a sharp breath and said "This, my dear Felidae, will be the last Prophacy that involves you that you will hear." My heart thumped as I awaited Eclipse words.

Suddenly the misty clearing changed dark and screaches of many. many fighting cats echoed and I smelt blood all around light shined anywhere but I could see clearly. And Eclipse dissapeared but his voice rang out clearly.

_"As the Blood falls into the claws of the Tiger's revenge, the three from past the stars will rise up, and one will become leader of the four, that will unite and fight as one, aganst the Darkness that last forever..."_

I saw claws flash before my eyes and then blood seemed to be splatered on my fur and then the ground under me seemed to rise up into a piller with me standing on top of it. The world started spinning and then the piller crumbled underneath me and I fell down into a never ending fall.

I gasped as I opened my eyes toweak sunlight leaking into the Apprentice den. I took deep breaths and then tried to press myself next to Scourge, but he wasn't there. I struggled to my paws and looked around. Sparrowtail and Ravenheart where asleep, but Nightmare was gone as well. I quickly ran out of the den, a little clumsy on my paws though.

I spotted Scourge talking with Brambleclaw along with Nightmare and when the deputy spotted me, he becond me to come over with the flick of his tail. I quickly ran over and he said "I, and two other Warriors are going to see how well your Hunting skills are. But you won't see us."

"So like an Apprentice assesment?" Nightmare asked and Brambleclaw nodded and then side stepped so we could head out into the forest. Soon we split up going diffrent places. I headed twords the Shadowclan boarder, and Nightmare headed twords the Windclan border, Scourge headed north so who know where he is.

My paws where a little heavey as I was still not fully awake yet. And I knd of just wanted to get some sleep. I looked around and spotted a grey mouse nibbaling on a seed underneath some furns.

I got into position and quietly moved forward. When in striking distance, I shot forward and pounced on the mouse and delivered a quick quiet bite to the neck, killing it quickly and quietly.

Sitting up, I burried my catch and moved on. Catching a glimpse of tabby fur, as in Brambleclaw was watching me. Fine by me- A screach went up into the air and I dartted forwar to the sound. It came from up ahead near the old house or Twoleg den as cats call it.

As I ran, Brambleclaw pelted to my side and asked "What do you think it was?" The memories of my nightmares told me all to well what that noise was.

"A battle cry." I quietly said and both of us ran faster and our paws kicked up dirt. Both of us birst through into a clearing where Firestar lay on the ground wounded by a Badger, witch Scourge was now fighting off. I growled and said "Bloodclaw! Move!" Scourge heard my yell and jumped away from the stupid over grown badger.

I sprinted past Brambleclaw and Firestar and yelled "Zetsu Tenrou Battouga!" The badger just turned it's head as I sliced it's back with a deep cut and landed with a thump on the groud. Scourge leaped up and scrached the badger's face before running over to me.

I was panting on the groud for some reason. My special power never has tired me out before. So why now? The badger gave a rawr od defeat before it ran over the Shadowclan boarder and into the pine woods.

I struggled to my paws and saw claw marks on Scourge's flank. Scourge followed my gaze to his side and said "It's nothing. But you did good." He paised me and I smiled and rubbed up against hims and then heard Firestar say "Bloodclaw."

We both turned to the Thunderclan leader who limped over and he said "Thank you. I would have lost another life if you didn't come." Scourge smirked and said "Just protecting a clanmate."

Suddenly Nightmare jumped down from a tree with three squirrle hanging from her jaw by thier tails. She dropped the animals and then said "I saw what you did Felidae. You never told me you could do that!" I smiled and said "Just something I learded." Nightmare rolled her eyes and picked up her catch again and Firestar said "Go colect whatever you have caught, and head back to camp."

I nodded and walked back to where my mouse was, also catching another before I met up with Scourge and we walked back to camp together, with our tails twined.


	29. First Gathering

Firestar called to the cats who where going to tonight's gathering. Felidae, Scourge, Nightmare, Sparrowtail, Ravenheart and I where all going! It's going to be our first Gathering. But Felidae. Nightmare and I knew not to get our hopes up for there will be some yelling matches at the Gathering about Thunderclan's new Warriors.

"Lets go!" Firestar called and we ran out of camp and headed to the lake. Ashfur ran beside me while Nightmare talked with Jayfeather and Lionblaze. I guess she said something to scare them because the both jumped at the same time and Nightmare laughed.

Sparrowtail and Ravenheart were talking about what to do at a Gathering while Felidae, for some odd reason was in the back of the group. Scourge was just near her because for one, They are mates, two he had no idea what a Gathering is, and three, we both new something was bothering Felidae.

But I put that thought aside as we reached the tree bridge and Thunderclan started to cross it. We were the last clan to arive, witch makes things a little less awkward with Scourge looking like the Scourge they all remember that killed Tigerstar. He is, but we don't want them knowing.

Firestar leaped up the branches of the Great Oak and let Onestar speak first.

"Windclan is doing well. Hunting is good. But we did sent rogues on our territory and we will be ready if anyone crosses the borders." Nightmare and Felidae exchanged a glance before looking back up ahead.

Lepordstar stepped forward and said "Prey is running well. A little bother from the Twolegs and we chaced a Fox out of our territory. It crossed the Shadowclan border, just to let you know Blackstar."

Blackstar stepped forward and said "Not a problem. We sent it over the Thunderclan border," Thunderclan cats began to brisle as the memory of our leader comming back being attacked by a badger.

"But same as Lepordstar. Prey running well, and we had a little trouble with those Kittypets but soon put them in their place." Blackstar dipped his head and stepped back.

Firestar stepped forward and said "Thunderclan has six new Warriors. Ravenpaw and Barley had travled back to Thunderclan and we welcomed them back. There new names are Ravenheart and Sparrowtail."

Ravenheart and Sparrowtail rose up and the four clans called their names. Firestar let the yells calme down before he said "Also, they came with friends and we already had one with us before they showed up. Flamewing, Felidae, Nightmare and Bloodclaw."

Thunderclan called out our names with at least a third of each clan. Blackstar stepped forward and said "More loners Firestar?" There was a taunt in his voice and before the Thunderclan leader could reply, Nightmare rose to her paws and asked "May I speak? This is something that needs to be heard."

Firestar was about to say no when Blackstar asked "More secrets? If Thunderclan has nothing to hide, let the loner speak." Onestar and Lepordstar nodded in agreement and Firestar said "Very well."

"Cats of all clans. Yes I Felidae, Bloodclaw and Flamewing were once loners, but If I may remind you all, Firestar was once a Kittypet and look at him now." No cat said anything and then she conitued.

"And If I have heard corectly, Blackstar was once a rogue, as so was Russetfur, the deputy." The clans nodded their heads in agreement and Blackstar and Russetfur bagan to brisle. "But Blackstar became a Great leader and Russetfur is a loyal Deputy. They wen't born in the clans, but they do have the hearts of a Warrior. And so do we!" Nightmare sweaped her tail to everyone in the clearing.

More cats began to nod in agreement and Blackstar wasn't sure if Nightmare just insulted him for being a Rogue or complemented him for being a great leader. Nightmare nodded to the Leaders and then sat down mummering her chant to herslef. Crazy she-cat...

"The Gathering is over." Blackstar anounced and jumped down from the tree. As the cats headed back to there Clan groups, I heard whispers about Scourge and how much he looked like the cat they knew from the Battle against Bloodclan.

Firestar leaped down and padded over to Nightmare who rose to her paws. "That was a very smart thing to say." Firestar praised her and Nightmare smiled and said "Thank you Firestar."

All of us filed out of the clearing and as we headed back to Thunderclan, I heard Nightmare say to Jayfeather, "Can you check on Felidae tomorrow...she seems to be...well diffrent. Maybe she's sick? Like maybe we can give her some..." She trailed off listing herbs and then She and Jayfeather got into a conversation.

I looked back at Felidae who was at the very back of the group talking with Scourge. Nothing seemed wrong. She just looked tired.

"So, what did you think of your first Gathering?" Ashfur asked walking up next to me. As I told him what I thought about it, I caught Sqirrleflight staring at us with a blank stare. I turned my head fully to her and asked "What?" There was a hint of anger in voice and she turned away and sped up.


	30. Shadow and Wind vs Thunder

"Why are you still here?" I hissed at Eclips who sat on a tree and was looking down at me. "Because I came to as you say, prepare you for future outcomes." He said and flicked his tail. I sighed and said "So, are you going to teach me how to fight or-"

"I would never attack any cat." Eclipse inturpted me and then added "Without reason of corce." I frowned and asked "Will you bee seeing me in my dreams every night?" He stopped gromming himself and his eyes took on a deep look and he said "No, most of the nights I will but there will be a time where I will only come for a few minutes, before you need to go off on your own."

I shook my head and suddenly I was pinned by Eclipse who said "Wake up. NOW! Windclan and Shadowclan are attacking!" I panicked and closed my eyes and opened them up into the apprentice den. I listened and looked around but no noise exsept the soft snores of my clanmates filled the air. Then I spotted Nightmare sitting by the entrance staring out int the clearing. Riseing to my paws, I padded over to her and sat down next to her.

Just as I was about to speak, I saw Flamewing sitting by the Freshkill pile. I looked at her and then she noticed us and padded over to sit. So the three of us just sat there looking at the stars until Flamewing spoke up and said "Why don't we get to know each other?" Nightmare shifted her gaze from the stars to Flamewing and then nodded.

"I'll go first." Flamewing said and then continued.

"My name is Jade. My mother works at a hospital and my father is a cop. I have no siblings and my FA powers are my wings and to breath under the water. My FA is Ashfur and he is my mate." She finished and then her gaze drifted over to me.

"I am Sarah. My mother has passed away and my dad works for a computer company. I have one older sister and my FA power is The Battouga and a spirit Wolf. My FA is Scourge, witched I have saved and he is my mate." I said and then me and Flamewing looked up at Nightmare who was gazing at the sky.

"My name is Serein." She said and curled her tail around her paws. "I have no FA, I simply chose to save all that I can." That suprised both of us and then she added "but I do have a soft spot for Jayfeather...or as he is called Jaypaw right now." I rolled my eyes and Flamewing chuckled.

"My powers are controling the dream world, and these bad boys!" She laughed and then flicked her brown paw and the metal claws came out scaring Flamewing. I chuckled and then she brought them back in and said "When I was takeing the test, I had been watching a Nightmare on Elm street movie and well you know." She chuckled and Then Flalmewinf asked "Are you really crazy, or just act it?" Then she gave Nightmare a gentle shove.

Nightmare smiled and said "Just act it." There was a pause and then she said "Most of the time." We both looked at her and then she said "Had some stuff hapen to me before this that just, well was to much. I love weapons, scary movies and to fight. But I hate lose any more friends."

Flamewing and I pressed ourselfs on each of her sides to comfort her and I asked "Do you want...to talk about it?" I asked. Nightmare closed her eyes and face planted into her paws. Flamewing gave me a look and I shot the look right back at her.

"My friend had fallen out of a two story window. She was the only person who didn't call me a phyco path and liked me for who I was. I miss her but she ain't ever coming back." Nightmare mubble through her fur and then looked up at us and then asked "What'cha doing awake anyways?"

"I gave myself a nightmare so I jolted awake." Nightmare added and Flamewing said "Midnight snack." Then both she-cats turned to me and I just realized that Eclipse lied! Where were the Warriors screaching and clawing each other apart?

"I had a dream that Windclan and Shadowclan were-"

"SHHHH!" Nightmare suddenly hissedn and rose to her paws. Flamewing and I followed her stance and Nightmare sniffed the air. Nightmare closed her eyes and flicked her ears back and forth.

"N.N.F.W.G.N.N.D.Y.W.M." Nightmare whispered to herself and like a bullet, she launched herself across the clearing with a screach and landed on a blending shape. Suddenly cats surged from the thorn tunnle and I yelled "SHADOW CLAN AND WINDCLAN ARE ATTACKING!"

Thunderclan suddenly burst out of the dens and leaped into the battle. Scourge shot out of the den behind me and tackled into a brown tom. Flamewing flew up into the air before she sky dropped right into the fray.

I looked around before I darrted towards the nursary where I flung myself onto the back of a black tom. He spat and turned to face me and right then and there, I knew it was Crowfeather. My hate skyrocketed and I hissed and arched my back. He flexed his claws and then lashed out at my face. I ducked and and tackled into his chest knocking him over, but he quickly recovered and leaped at me.

I dodged to the side but was not quick enough, Crowfeather pinned me down and just as Daisy turned to help me, a Shadowclan warrior hissed and blocked her path. I clawed Crowfeather's shoulders bit it did little good. Crowfeather bit ahold of my neck and I could tell he enjoyed it when my blood exsploded into his mouth. I gasped for air and stared at Crowfeather's eyes, his laughing blue eyes.

Everything started to get quiet and I could only hear my heart beat. Was this what it felt like to die? My gaze focused onto the stars and i started to close my eyes. Then, I heard my name and snapped my eyes open just as Scourge ran across the clearing and in one blow to the head, Crowfeather was kocked off and fell to the ground. A small pool of blood began to form around the tom.

I gasped for breath and Scourge started to lick my wound around my neck. The fight continued but then a single screach rose above everyone else.

"Crowfeather! Crowfeather is dead!" Scourge froze in mid lick and flicked his gaze over to where Crowfeather was still in the same position as when he fell, and a black she-cat stood over him, Nightwing. Cats stopped fighting and Onestar pushed between some cats and saw what Scourge had done. But no one knew Scourge did it beside Scourge himself and me.

Onestar hissed in frustation and then just like that, someone sparked up the fight again and everyone turned on eachother. Windclan glared at Thunderclan and a few cats launched themselves at Shadowclan thinking they double crossed them.

I struggled to my paws with the help of Scourge and I panted as we walked by the edge of the wall headed to the medicane den. Once inside I colapsed on some moss and Jaypaw rushed over to my side followed my Leafpool. Scourge stood watching until I said "Go help. Thunderclan needs you." Scourge hesitated for a second before he turned and ran out of the den.

Nightmare's P.O.V.

I attacked using everything but my metal claws. Stupid Wind and Shadowclan cats! I'll rip every one of your pelts off! I reared up on my hind legs and batted a cat aside just as a voice rang out and yelled "Crowfeather! Crowfeather is dead." I stopped fighting and looked over the heads of cats to see Nightwing crouched over her mate's body.

I looked past them and saw Felidae laying on her side with Scourge crouched over her. Then I knew, what had happened.

"Heh...good ridence." I hissed to myself but A black Windclan cat, Breezpelt turned on his heals and hissed "I heard that! Then he launched at me knocking me over and pinning me to the ground. The clearing once again exsploded into a mass of fur. Fang clashed against Fang. Claws ripped into the pelts of our enemy's and blood spalttered on our fur.

"Get off of me unless you want to end up like your father!" I hissed and Breezpelt sneared and said "You can't do anything! Your just another Kittypet!" My mind snapped at that point.

"Kittypet? KITTYPET! Can a Kittypet do this!" I screached and flashed my metal claws at the black cats side and he yelped and fell on his side. I stood up and then saw cats staring.

"**WHAT**!" I screamed at them and a few flinched. I launched myself at a Shadowclan warrior, power rushing through my vains. This was my first battle, and I plan to make it go out with a big bang! I will never ever, EVER lose to Windclan or Shadowclan.

I turned swiftly on my back legs and clawed a Windclan she cat and then tackled her and then I turned and launched myself at my next target...

Blackstar.


	31. Catmint and Dark Warriors

After The fight started back up, I knew that two cats could have started it. One, it was Breezpelt. Two, it was Nightmare. Either way, a few things made this battle diffrent. One, my best friend and my new friend were fighting along side Thunderclan with me, and this battle never happened in the books.

Suddenly a screach went up into the air and I looked over the heads of the fighting cats and saw Nightmare on Blackstar's back riding him like a bull while also clawing him. Crazy she cat... I turned away from that sight and tackled into a grey she-cat. It was Ashfoot!

She turned and hissed before she reared up on her hind paws, I did the same and spread my wings, makeing her fall over. I delt a couple of blows to her shoulders and stomach before Onestar yelled "Windclan! Fall back!" Windclan stopped fighting and fled out of the tunnle draggin the dead Crowfeather along.

"Cowards!" Blackstar hissed finaly getting Nightmare off his back. But not only did Firestar launched himself at Blackstar, so did Scourge and they slamed into Blackstar's flank on each side. The large white cat yelled in surpris and first kicked Firestar in the jaw and tackled Scourge over getting a look of shock when he looked Scourge over.

Taking the chance, Firestar first bit down on Blackstar's tail while I ran forward and leaped into the air and slambed into Blackstar's back. Nightmare pelted forward to help and Blackstar, seeing he was being ganged up on, yelled "Shadowclan! Retreat!" The shadow Warriors took no wait and pelted through the thorn tunnle.

As soon as they where gone, I sat down and panted, the rest of clan did what I did, or padded over to the Medicane den, but unlike everyone else, Scourge bolted into the den followed by Nightmare. I priked my ears and rose to my paws and followed. I wasn't the only one curious about that, Ashfur joined my side and Firestar padded at my heels.

Poking my head in, I saw Felidae pantined on the ground, cobwebs and moss was beeing pressed into her wound that was made on her neck. I gasped in horror but that lasted a second before Felidae looked up and smirked and said "I'm fine Flamewing, just got pecked my a native crow." I wanted to giggle but I saw Leafpool padding up to Firestar and she said something to him before she turned to us and said shocking news.

"It was a goodthing Felidae stopped fighting, and that the wound wasn't struck lower. Cause she is going to have kits."

"What!" Felidae, I, Scourge and Nightmare said at the same time and Leafpool nodded. I didn't know to be happy, confused or Awkward. I gave a weak smiled anc backed out of the den to give Scourge and Felidae alone time. But as I backed out backwards, I ran into someone and I turned and touched noses with Ashfur by accident.

"I'm glad your safe." He said and rubbed up against me. I purred in response and said "My friend Felidae, she's going to have Bloodclaw's kits." Ashfur looked into my eyes and said "I hope your friend is happy." Even though he ment what he said, I could hear a bit of bitterness in his voice. Then I remembered the thing I had to do soon. But another thought came to my head.

"I've got to do something, see you tonight in our nest." I said and licked his ear before I turned and scanned the camp for a black cat. Then I saw Nightmare showing off her claws to a group of cats.

"Hey! Spooky Von Evil!" I called and she snapped her head around. I couldn't help but laugh that she responded to that. I beconed her over and the cats left as Nightmare padded over. I chuckled and she hissed and then I said "Follow me into the woods for a second. We got a little work to do."

Nightmare followed me out the thorn tunnle and into the woods. I kept my head low to the ground looking for one of the tunnles that led underground. Nightmare hissed in frustration and then asked "What are we doing out here?"

"Catmint." I awnsered walking through some ferns. Nightmare then understood and lowered her head and started to sniff the ground. I walked forward and as I walked through some more ferns, I tripped and fell into the very thing I was looking for.

"You okay?" Nightmare called from the tunnle entrance and I sat up in the darkness and turned to look at her, yah, let's go. We need to get that Catmint before the Greencough hits. Nightmare nodded before she stepped into the darkness. So we walked, and walked, and walked int total darkness. I started to get scared. What if we where lost?

"Want me to lead?" Nightmare asked already pushing past me. I rolled my eyes and Nightmare said "Bite ahold of my tail, I'll lead." And I did. And Nightmare walked forward, like she new where she was going. Turning left, then right, a light shown up ahead and we came to a hole in the ceiling above us.

Nightmare frowned and then before I could say anything, I was picked up by the scruff and in this insain creepy voice Nightmare yelled "Fly birdy, FLY!" Then she flund my up nd I did what she told me to and leaped out of the tunnle hole and into the sky. As I looked out, I saw that we were already across the Windlcan border. I turned back and dived into the hole where Nightmare was chasing her tail around and around.

"Oh hey! So where are we?" She asked spinning. I rolled my eyes and said "We are already over the windlcan border, heading twoards the Moonpool." Nightmare stopped spinning and said "Follow me!" And then she took of running. I gasped and turned around following the black She-cat.

So we soon cam to an exit and Nightmare stepped out onto the grass moor, I followed her and then said "Okay now we just need to-"

"Found some!" Nightmare said and started to nip the stalks of the catnip. "How did you know?" I asked and Nightmare stood up with the Catmint in her jaws. "I spend a lot of time in the Jaypaw's den. I know almost as much as he does!" I chuckled and said "Careful, you might turn into his apprentice."

"Never! I'm a Warrior at heart and always will be!" She hissed and I helpd pick some stalks before we plunged back into the darkness. And as we walked through the what seemed to be never ending darkness, I asked "Have you seen any of the cats from the Dark Forest?"

"Well, no and yes." She said and Then she continued. "I've walked in other cats dreams, such as Lionblaze. He's still training with Tigerstar right now. A-and I saw them again today." I stopped short and Nightmare bumped into me. I walked at a slower pace and waited for her to speak.

"As Windclan and Shadowclan fled, I saw Tigerstar, and what I think was Brokenstar watching from the Highledge. Tigerstar was watching Scourge and I think Brokenstar had been watching me." I stayed quiet and then finaly spoke.

"If they ask you to join their forces, I think you should do it. To spy." I said and Nightmare chuckled and said "I'll tell Scourgy-poo the same thing. I wonder if the big bad tiger knows it's Scourge or not." I laughed and then saw the exit on our side and came out into the Thunderclan forest.

Quick as lightning, we bolted through the forest and Thunderclan camp came into view. Greystripe was on guard and the sun was going down.

"Great Starclan! What happened to you two!" I looked down at my fur witch was dirty! I rolled my eyes and said "Herb hunting, fell down a hill and into a dirt and mud patch." Greystripe nodded and let us pass.

Nightmare took the herbs into Jaypaw's den and I padded over to the Freshkill pile, tired as ever. I looked over twords the nursary were Scourge was talking with Felidae, he had his paw rested on hers and their tails were twined.

Looking back over at Nightmare, I saw her and Jaypaw sorting herbs and talking. I looked back at the pile and chose a Vole for myself and stalked into the Warrior's den where Ashfur was waiting with a mouse by his paws. I wove pass the cats that were already in their nest and laid down next to Ashfur.

"What happened? Did a fox pull you backwards through a thorn bush?" He chuckled and I playfully glared and said "Fell down into some mud and dirt." As I ate my vole, Ashfur gulped his down in a few mouth fulls and then began to wash my fur with his tongue. I finished my dinner and then began to return the favor to Ashfur and started to lick his grey fur.

"Night Ashfur." I said closing my eyes and resting my head on my paws. Ashfur nodded and then we fell asleep, side by side.

Nightmare's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to a dark mirky forest.

"Well it's about damn time!" I yelled at no one. But someone did awnser.

"Nightmare?" I spun around and saw Scourge rise to his paws and look around. "Is this the place you told me about a little bit ago?" He asked and I nodded.

Suddenly, some ferns trembled and a dark tabby followed by a brown tome with ragged fur walked out, Tigerstar and Brokenstar.

Tigerstar was gazing over both of us and Brokenstar had his eyes rested on me. Guess I'm going to be his "Apprentice".

"Welcome, I am Tigerstar." the tabby said and dipped his head, I bowed back but Scourge narrowed his eyes. I could tell he was forcing his fur to ly flat and keep his claws in. "And I am Brokenstar." The ragged tom said without bowing. I bowed to him and the Tigerstar said "We saw your fighting moves against Windclan and Shadowclan, we have come to invite you into training to become stronger."

I smirked and said "I'll gladly join if it means becomeing stronger, and of corce, I'll be loyal to my clanmates here, in the the place of no stars."

"So you do know where your at." Brokenstar said and padded around me looking me from head to tail. "Strong, fast, brave and cunning. I see it in you." He said and then walked back to Tigerstar. "What is your names?" Tigerstar asked looking Scourge over. Even I could tell Tigerstar was making the connection in his thick tabby head that Scourge looked like the Scourge that killed hims so many moons ago.

"I am Bloodclaw." Scourge finaly spoke and I saw Tigerstar's tail twitch and Brokenstar turned to me and asked "And you?" I grin spread over my face and I said "My name is Nightmare, the cat that will even haunt your dreams."

"Spunk, you got that too." Brokenstar said and then Tigerstar stepped forward and said "Welcome, to the Dark Forest Bloodclaw and Nightmare."

I didn't know it at this time, but Scourge and I had just walked into a trap, that may cost us our lives.


	32. Three Warnings

Since Flamewing and Nightmare had gone off and gathered Catmint, the clan was safe from the sickness. And I had been sleeping in Leafpool's den cause of the wound that I had recived durring Thunderclan's last battle. No one knew that Scourge had killed Crowfeather, and I know he didn't mean to, but I could also tell he wanted to.

Something I learned was, you can save your Fallen Angel, but you can't change them. I am still greatly suprised that Scourge hasn't shown any hate to Firestar, let alone attack the Thunderclan leader.

Leafpool walked into the den followed by Nightnmare. I flicked my ears up to tune in on their convosation.

"So you know that Marigold is for infection, Watermint for a belly ache, Ju-" Leafpool was cut off cause Nightmare walked right past her and said "This herb is in the wrong spot, it needs to go here and yes I remember everything."

"What's going on?" I asked and Nightmare looked up and said "Leafpool and Jayfe-paw, are going to the Moonpool tonight. So I'm the Medicane Cat till they get back." Leafpool nodded and then told Nightmare a few more things before she padded out of the den and headed for the Thorn Tunnel. As soon as her tail disappeared through the exit, Nightmare backflipped and landed next to me and asked "So, what's up?"

I chuckled and said "Nothing much," I gave a evil look and said "Spooky Von Evil." Nightmare bristled and hissed "Flamewing told you about that?" I nodded and Nightmare rolled her eyes and face planted into the sandy floor.

"Hey, where did you get that from?" I asked and when Nightmare gave me a confused look, I padded at a few scars on her side, that where very fresh." Nightmare looked at what I was looking at and said "Oh I went on a running spree and tripped and fell into one of the underground tunnles. Those suckers are a bitch." She hissed again and then my smirk fadded.

"It's half moon." I hissed and then struggled to my paws. Nightmare flicked her ears up in suprise and followed me out of the den. I padded through the Thorn tunnel and up a slope. Nightmare was hard on my paws and I stopped in a clearing where I had a good view of the sky.

Storm clouds where out in the distance and tonight was the night Jaypaw became Jayfeather. "Yes, storm clouds Felidae, what is so important that storm clouds need to be seen?" Nightmare asked and I gave her a sadden look and said "Tomorrow, tomorrow is the storm, that starts the fire, and Ashfur's Fallen Angel starts."

"Glad you remembered." A voice from behind us said and Flamewing walked up and said "I saw you running out of the camp." I looked from Flamewing to back at the sky. Then Nightmare and I took a breath and said "No."

"What? You don't even know what I was going to say!" Flamewing mewed and I said "We are not helping you save Ashfur. He is YOUR Fallen Angel, YOUR mate, and he needs YOUR comfort for when this comes."

"Besides, you know that Felidae is going to have kit's, Scourge's no less. What if something happened to them? Do you want to be the one to tell Scourge? I sure as hell don't!" Nightmare hissed and Flamewing sighed and sat down inbetween us. I wrapped my tail over her shoulders and said "You will save him. After all, I saved the second most blood thirsty cat alive, how come you can't save a tom, with a broken heart?"

Flamewing smiled a bit and said "Yes, your right." I smiled back and then asked "So, anything going on?" Flamewing and Nightmare cast each other a look but said nothing. Weird...

"Actualy...I got a prophocy." Nightmare spoke up and Flamewing nodded in agreement and said "Me too."

"You first Flamewing." I said and looked at the grey she-cat. Flamewing nodded and then spoke.

_"When the flame starts to burn away, the ashes left behind will fall into the claws of revenge, and the new ember will never become the mighty flame that will one day lead the Thunder." _

Flamewing looked at both of us and then Nightmare said "Well, the flame is Flamewing, the ash is Ashfur, tunder might be Thunderclan... and that's all I can make out." I smirked and then said "Do you have one Nightmare?" Nightmare gave that creepy smile and said "Oh yes. I do have my own path to forfill."

_"The nightmares stalk in the shadows of the darkness, after seeing the blood fall to the claws of the tiger, the nightmares defeat the broken, and release it to the light." _

Flamewing was clueless and my fur was puffed out. Nightmare and Flmaewing took notice of this and Flamewing asked "What's wrong Felidae?"

_"As the Blood falls into the claws of the Tiger's revenge, the three from past the stars will rise up, and one will become leader of the four, that will unite and fight as one, aganst the Darkness that last forever..."_

I said getting a shocked look from Nightmare and a suprised look from Flamewing. Then Nightmare eye's flashed and she said "It's getting late. I also need to get back to the Medicane Den."

"I need sleep as well. Need to be ready for tomorrow." Flamewing said and the two she-cats rose to their paws and headed back to Thunderclan. Also passing Scourge who was walking up to me.

"You alright?" He asked and sat down next to me. I nodded and said "I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen tomorrow." Scourge gave me a lick on the ear and said "You will be fine. _I will always be here to protect you,_ Felidae." I smiled and said "Thank you Scourge."

I purred and then we both headed back to Thunderclan. But I once again failed to see the glittering amber eyes that watched us through the trees.

Nightmare's P.O.V.

Stalking back into the Medicane Den, I felt like I had a boulder on my shoulders. I colapsed onto the ground and clawed the floor. I was in a Medicane Cat den, and going to see the Dark Forest. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered me.

"The blood falls into the claw's of the Tiger's revenge..." I repeated it to myself and then I closed my eyes and entered sleep. Once I opened them back up inside the Place of No stars, something hit me like a bullet.

"Tiger's claws...Tigerstar!" I wirled around and I saw in a clearing that Tigerstar and Scourge where training along with some other cats. "Blood, Bloodclaw..." I shook my head and then stalked off into the merky woods to find Brokenstar.

"Pray to Starclan that I'm wrong, but there will be more blood spillt between old enemies." I then disappeared into the undergrowlth.


	33. The Fire Strom

Jayfeather had come back, and the next day came and gone. And tonight was my turn. My turn to make a diffrence in this world. So I sat in the Warrior's den, while it was ranning outside. Thunder cracked over head and my body shook with exsightment. Then a cry lit up the air.

"The forest! It's on fire!" Panic suddenly set every cat off. I darted out of the den and hid behind the dirt place tunnle and Firestar emerged from his den.

"Thunderclan escape! You'll be trapped in here! Meet up at the old Twoleg den for safty. I looked out and saw the Warriors carring the kits out of the Nursary and Felidae was running next to Scourge and Nightmare. And just before she went through the tunnel, her eyes that shined like flames, met my green ones. Then she disappeared along with most of the clan. I Then spotted the three and I botled out and said "This way!"

I bolted to the Medicane den with Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather hard on my paws. I moved past the plants and came to the secret exit. "Clime!" I ordered them and Lionblaze helped Jayfeather up, witch Jayfeather hated. Then went Hollyleaf and I opened up my wings and flew to the top.

"Great, where trapped." Lionblaze hissed seeing as Fire was all around us. I folded my wings back up and Lionblaze said "Flamewing! You cna fly away!" I shook my head no and said "I will not leave you here alone."

"Hello! Is we need help!" I called and suddenly a branch edged in flames crashed down through the flames and Hollyleaf pulled Jayfeather aside just before it his the grey tabby. The three littermates huddled together and I folded out my wing and covered them from the falling bits of burnt leaves and such.

"I'm here!" A voice called and I saw through the flames, was Squirrleflight. "I'm going to push a branch through to you. You can run along it to escape before it catches fire." Squirrleflight's voice was filled with terror.

"Right, we'll be ready." Lionblaze called. Then we heared a branch and the sounds of struggeling and Lionblaze said "She'll never manage it...Flamewing! You got to help our mother!" I gave the three a look but didn't need to say anything cause a shape burst through the smoke and was at Squirrlefilghts side, Ashfur.

"Help me push it into the fire!" Squirrleflight yelled and I hid behind the three and said "Don't give me away. Whatever you do, don't tell Ashdur or Squirrleflight I'm here." Getting a strange look from Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, they nodded and turned to face the flames.

The branch was pushed through the flames and Lionblaze nudged Jayfeather to his paws. But Ashfur blocked the other end of the branch and a ball of ice welled up in my stomach. His icy gaze seemed to see into everyone's soul, exsept mine witch he has failed to notice I was here.

"Ashfur get out of the way! Let them out!" Squirrleflight yelled.

"Brambleclaw isn't here to look after them now." Ashfur sneered and Lionblaze yelled through the flames, "What have you done with my father?" Ashfur looked at Lionblaze pityingly. "Why would I waist my time with Brambleclaw?"

The main branch had not yet caught fire, but the small twigs and leaves where burning up. There wouldn't be much time until their bridge to safty would be ablaze. Squirrleflight stalked up to Ashfur, her eyes blazing and fur bristled in fury.

"Your quarrle with Brambleclaw has to stop! Too many moons have passed. You have to accept that I'm Brambleclaw's mate, not yours. You can't keep punishing something that was ment to be." Ashfur's ears flicked up in surprise.

"I have no quarrle with Brambleclaw. I could care less about Brambleclaw." Ashfur paused and then continued. "It's not my fault that he fell for a faithless she-cat." even with flames surrounding them, I felt a chill run down my back.

"I know you think I never forgiven Brambleclaw for stealing you away from me, but your wrong. So is any other cat that thinks so. My quarrle is with You Squirrleflight." His voice shook with rage. "It always has been."

"All this was moons ago," Squirrleflight sounded puzzled. "I had no idea you were still upset." Ashfur turn to look at Squirrleflight and echoed "Upset?" He pause and then added "I'm not upset. You have no idea how much pain I'm in. It's like being cut open everyday, bleeding onto the stones. I can't understand how any of you failed-"

"To see the blood." I finished his sentence and rose to my paws and stepped out from behind the three.

"Flamewing?" Ashfur and Squirrleflight said at the same time. I nodded an dstepped closer to Ashfur. "That's not true Ashfur. I saw it. You know I did!" Ashfur's face fell as he saw that his plan to trap Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze was failing.

"Flamewing, get out of here. I know you can fly away. This dosn't consern you." He said to me and when Squirrleflight took a step on the branch, Ashfur wirled around and hissed "Stay there!"

"I can't! I lied. Ashfur turned to face me again and I said "My wings wont work cause of the fire. They will just burn if I pull them out!" Ashfur seemd to be working out something in his head and then said "Then you my cross. But only you." I shook my head not and sat down getting a look of suprise from every cat.

"Flamewing!' He yelled and I caould his eyes where showing sadness mixed with rage. I calmly looked up and said "You kill them, you kill me. Take your pick Ashfur. Revenge with death, or your mate." My eyes started to tear up. Ashfur stood still for a few seconds. Lost in thought. But I noticed Squirrleflight bunching up her mussles aiming at Ashfur. She's going to push him into the fire!

Squirrleflight leaped. I sprinted forward and also leaped spreading my wings. We clashed into the air and Squirrle flight hit a tree and landed on safe ground. I fell backwards and everything seemd to be slwoing down. I glanced over my shoulder to see flames.

"Flamewing!" Ashfur screamed as I fell into the firery ocean that was apart of my name.


	34. Three Friends

As Thunderclan met up at the old Twoleg den, I looked out into the fire storm and hoped that Flamewing was alright. While Firestar was checking to see if everyone was here, Nightmare slipped past some cats and came up to me and said "I've got a terrible feeling something is going to happen. We need to go back!" I gave a quick look around and then nodded.

We headed to the back of the Twoleg den and crawled through a hole in the wall then took of running into the night. Dodging flames was the easy part, finding Thunderclan camp was harder!

"Flamewing!" A cry rose up above the flames and Nightmare skidded and said "That was Ashfur!" Something bad has happened.

We burst through the trees just to watch in horror as Flamewing fell backwards into the sea of flames. In mid air, I wondered who had control of my body as I had leaped in after my friend in need.

"Felidae!" Nightmare screamed but I gave her a look and then crashed down onto the burning ground. "Timesofrin!" I quickly yelled and black mist overtook my pelt and everything was dark. Then My sight returned and I looked down at myself. I was the spirt wolf now.

Flames hungerly laped at my pelt, but did not burn. I stepped on a small patch of grass that was on fire and the flames went out like a lightbulb. After seeing that, I leaped forward to where I saw Flamewing's body lay, and pressed myself to her, destroying the flames that where killing her.

I looked up seeing as the sky was about to break loos and let the rain come down, but until then, I stayed put to protect my friend.

"Flamewing?" Someone called over the fire. Even thought I could see what was going on, no one could see me or Flamewing.

Ashfur had stood up on his hind paws to see over the flames but couldn't. "Flamewing!" He called but my friend did not awnser.

Durring this time, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf crossed the bridge to safty and to their so-called mother.

Finaly, Ashfur gave up hope and dropped to the ground with his ears drawed back. He closed his eyes and cringed in pain of the loss of his only true mate. Nightmare had disappeared, most likely to get help, and Squirrleflight slowly padded up behind the grey tom.

"She's gone Ashfur." Squirrleflight quietly said and Ashfur began to bristle and he leaped to his paws and turned to face her.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" He screached at her and flung himself at the ginger she-cat. Squirrleflight was taken off guard and fell back as Ashfur clawed at her shoulders. Squirrleflight kicked with her back legs and shook Ashfur off before she turned. And to make the odds uneven, Lionblaze joined in to help Squirrlflight.

A ball of grey, golden and ginger fur wirled around the clearing in a flash of fangs and claws. Ashfur stood no chance against them by himself, and soon, all three leaped away.

Lionblaze's pelt was missing patches of fur, but no scracthes that drew blood, just Ashfur's stained on his golden pelt. Squirrleflight had some clawmarks here and there, but Ashfur took the worst of the fight.

His fur was ragged, and had leaf and twig bits stuck in there also missing some fur. He looekd betten and battered but the fire in his eyes kept him standing, kept him fighting.

"You can never let me have anything." He said almost a whisper. "You wrapp yourself around my heart, and then break it. Then, when someone that truly loves me comes along, you have to step in and remove them from my life."

Ashfur straggered and blood dripped from his wounds. "I'll make sure to show the world how faithless, worthless, evil cat you are Squirrleflight." He hissed but Lionblaze launched across the clearing and pinned the grey tom down.

"Get off of him!" I screach sounded and Nightmare leaped out of the shadows and slambed into Lionblaze flank and he leaped back. He hissed and Nightmare did the same and flicked her brown paw.

When her metal claws slid out, I saw Lionblaze's eyes show a flicker of fear, but then he regain his stare but Nightmare laughed like a lunitic and said "I saw that fear Blazy!" I watched as She ran forward and leaped to jump on top of Lionblaze. he dodged to the side but she tucked in her paws and when she hit the ground she shifted her legs and sprang off the ground and leaped right past Lionblaze. Blood sprayed through the air.

When the black she-cat landed, her claws dripped blood and Lionblaze had a shocked look. He had been wounded in battle. Wait, that was a Dark Forest move. I remember it from the books. Is Nightmare training in the Dark Forest?

"Heh I cut you. Not so special now are we?" Nightmare asked with a crooked smile and her head tilted to the side.

I felt movement and I moved aside to see Flamewing waking up. She had burns, but none looked to bad. I licked her head trying to wake her up. She let out a moan and opened one of her eyes.

"Ahh!" She leaped to her paws and backed away from me with her fur fluffed out. I shook my head no and grabbed a stick in between my jaws and wrote Felidae into the ground. When Flamewing saw this, she relaxed and ran up to me. By now I had changed back into my fur and we brushed muzzles and purred.

"Don't scare me like that again." I said and Flamewing could only purr back in responce. Then the sound of fighting hit our ears and Flamewing looked past me and asked "Who's fighting? Ashfur!" She suddenly got ready to leap over the wall of flames but I stopped her and yelled over the flames.

"Yo! Nightmare! We need a tree bridge stat!" Nightmare had Lionblaze pinned down but she growled and said "Your not the only one who is getting trained by T-Star." Then she got off the young Warrior and then bunched her mussles. Then using whatever enegry she had left, she leaped into the air and cut a branch off a tree using her special claws.

The branch crashed down over the flames and just like a Army man I yelled "Go, Flamewing GO!" flamewing waisted no time limping across the branch and I ran after her. Just as I leaped to the ground, the branch birst into flames.

We panted next to Nightmare who looked like crap. Blood wasw all over her fur, clumps of her fur were missing, and her ear was torn pretty badly.

"Flamewing!" Ashfur yelled in surprised and bulldozed Nightmare out of the way and rubbed up against his mate. I let the couple be alright and then I sighed.

"Take it easy net time Fel!" Nightmare said shortining my name. I gave her a look and then she gently placed a paw on my side and said "You got lives in here you need to protect as well. Leave the fire jumping, butt kicking and heroics to the crazy ass She-cat." I smiled and then said "If you can handle it."

"Handle it! I just kicked one of the three's butt!" She yelled and did a back flip. I laughed but just like that, I felt like all the energy I had was sucked out of me and I said "Let's get back to Thunderclan." And then I looked at every cat and said "We never speak a word of this again!"

No one said anything as we padded back to the Twoleg den where Firestar was just about to send a potrol for us. No one spoke of what happened. Flamewinf was taken to Leafpool at once and I laid down on some patchy grass and closed my eyes.

Nightmare had wondered off to who-knows where. And soon I felt some smooth tongue licks on my ear and I opened my eyes and met Scourge's.

"Where were you? I searched all over for you!" I sighed and said "Sorry, I should have told you I was going to look for Flamewing."

"You shouldn't have gone at all." Not Scourge, but Leafpool said walking up. She paused by my next and said "Those Kit's can come any day now Felidae. I'm surprised you where able to travle that distance from the camp and back."

I nodded and watched the She-cat walk off and Scourge said "I'll be right back." Then he two was gone. I sat there in scilence only for about two minutes before Nightmare dropped from the tree above me and landed at my side. Then Flamewing slid into the open space on the other side of me.

"Where just three girls, chilling out, talking about boys, and saving the guys from death." Flamewing joked and I laughed. "So, your okay then?" I asked giving her pelt a sniff. She nodded and said "I'll be fine."

"Hey guys." Nightmare spoke up and we looked at her. "Even after...after this is done. When we go home...can we still be friends?" Flamewing and I where kind of shocked. We did not exspect to hear Nightmare ask us this, but who could blame her.

"Yes, we will be friends." Flamewing mewed and then I smiled and said "Friends until the end."

Nightmare's P.O.V

After Scourge returned with a thrush for him and Felidae, Flamewing and I split and soon, she went to Ashfur. That left me without anyone. So I sat down, by a tree stump by myself and sighed.

"Want to share?" A voice asked and I looked up to meet the blind blue eyes of Jayfeather, in his mouth was a mouse. "Uh, sure." I said and he sat down next to me and I asked "Arn't you mad at me?"

"For what?" Jayfeather asked taking a bite. I took one too and after I swallowed my food, I said "For hurting your brother."

"Oh, well that's one reason I wanted to talk to you." He said and I priked my ears. "Go on." I said and took another bite.

"You know don't you?" He finaly asked me and I swallowed and said "Yes. I know... Is that the only reason you came to sit and share your food with me?" I asked and Jayfeather didn't say anything at first but then said "Yes." I would of turned right around and smacked him upside the head, but then I noticed the way he said it. He was lying.

"Okay then Jayfeather. We will talk later." I said and licked his cheek. But in s whisper I said "Stay out of my dreams. Cause if you set foot in my domain, I will haunt your dreams." I then padded away and curled up by a Brightheart who was kind enough to let me sleep near here. And then I began my training in the Place of No Star's.

Aware that with every step I take, blind blue eyes where watching me.


	35. Night, Wolf, and Storm

Thunderclan returned to our camp the next day and for the past week, the Warriors had to start rebuilding camp. I helped but I needed to take it easy cause of my burns. Nightmare and Scourge where also helping along with Ashfur. Ravenheart and Sparrowtail are helping collect new herbs to replace the ones that shrivled up in the fire.

"Leafpool!" Daisy called running out of the Nursury and stopped in front of Lionblaze and asked "Where is Leafpool?"

"Out gathering herbs...is something wrong?" Lionblaze asked and then Daisy said "Felidae's kits are coming!" Like a bullet I dropped what I was doing and yelled "I'll go find her!" I then bolted out of the Thorn Tunnle and took off into the sky with a huge leap.

I swiftly moved through the branches of the trees and called "Leafpool! Jayfeather!" I continued yelling for them until someone called "Flamewing! Over here." I landed on a branch and looked down to see Leafpool and Ravenheart standing near a herb patch.

"Felidae's kits are coming!" I yelled and Leafpool quickly grabbed her herbs and took off with Ravenheart behind her. I jumped through the top of the trees and flew back to Thunderclan camp before they got there.

I landed in the center of camp, scaring a few cats at first, but I ignored them and headed to the nursary where Scourge was already at Felidae's side. Felidae was pantined and laying on her side.

Then, Leafpool finaly made it in and shoved Scourge and me out, but called for Nightmare since she knows a lot about herbs and Jayfeather wasn't here at the time. Outside of the Nusary, Scourge paced back and forth while I sat quietly and Ashfur padded over and asked "What's going on?"

"Felidae's kits are coming." I replied and then Ashfur pressed against my side and said "Maybe we can have kits of our own someday." At first my mind was like Hell no! I'm going back to being a human and finishing High School! But then...I felt a pang of sadness that I love Ashfur, but I know I can't stay.

So I sat there, and waited for Felidae to be done and to see her kits. And after a little while later, Leafpool walked out of the den, and let Scourge and me go inside.

Felidae was curled up in a nest in the very back. Three bundles of fur were at her side and I couldn't stop myself from saying "Awww, such cute kittens!"

"Kits." Felidae corrected me and then she said "This one is Nightkit." She gently touched a black kit, the left paw was silver and the kit looked like a tiny Scourge. "It's a she-cat." Felidae added and I smiled.

"This one is Wolfkit, a tom." She said and gently touched a grey and white kit. This one looked diffrent, it's legs where kind of long, it's tail was fluffy, and it had a longer than normal muzzle. I woundered if this was because of Felidae's Wolf Spirit.

"And Scourge, you get to name our last. It's a tom." Felidae said and I looked to see a solid silver kit. Scourge stared at the kit and then finaly said "Stormkit."

"Nightkit, Wolfkit, and Stormkit." I repeated and then added "There beautiful kits Felidae." Felidae smiled and said "Thank you Flamewing. They are lovely kits and I can't wait to see the day they are made into Warriors."

"Already looking way ahead. That's just like you." Scourge said and licked Felidae on the cheek. She purred and then I turned away and left the Nursary. I headed over to the Freshkill Pile and as I past Nightmare she whiepsered something.

"Can you hear the whispers of the dark Flamewing?" I stopped and stared at her. Her blood red eyes seemed to be seeing something that no one else could. "You should listen. Blood of Blood is going to be spilled soon. I can feel it when I listen to the dark."

I watched as she stood up and headed for the Thorn Tunnle. There was meaning behind her words that I did not understand. But I could tell something bad was coming, coming very soon.

Nightmare's P.O.V.

"So, Brokenstar, what is my lesson for tonight?" I asked following him and I noticed that his other apprentice Breezpelt wasn't with us.

"Actualy, I want to know something." He said and continued walking. I followed and asked "What would that be Brokenstar?"

"Your brown paw. Those Claws." He growled and I said "What? The fact that there six mousetails long? Or that they can cut through stone?"

"I wish to know both, and I want to know something else about you." He said in a calm voice and suddenly turned and headed for a swamp. I blinked and then followed Brokenstar into the muddy water and into the marshy grounds.

"About me?" I echoed and he nodded and said "I've been watching you, during the day, when your awake." He started and then clawed up a twisted fallen tree that was above the swamp. I quickly followed and then he said "There's something not right about you. When you fight, you don't care what happens to yourself. You fight like you don't care if you die."

"I guess I do, but I'll tell you this. I'm Mad! Crazy! INSAIN! I see this world as a gaint game! Fact is, everything could burn and I would be one of three things!"

"What three things?" Brokenstar asked with a hint of worry in his voice. I smiled and said "One, the only thing that survived." Brokenstar gave me a look and then I continued.

"Two, the one who started that fire." Brokenstar edged away from me by a bit and then my smile twisted into a insaine look.

"Three, I would be the one on top of a hill laughing at all the fools who burned in that rageing Fire that I started, and survived." I then chuckled to myself and then laughed out loud getting a shocked look from Brokenstar.

I slid out my claws and said "I don't think you have meet my Insainty. Nightmare Nightmare...filled with Gore...Nightmare Nightmare...Don't you want more?" I hissed and then laughed and suddenly snapped back and said "So, what are we learining tonight, Brokenstar?"


	36. Dreams and Nightmares coming True

"Carefull Nightkit. Wolfkit! Watch where your going!" I called to the two kits. Stormkit was playing with Bummblekit and Daisy was watching them. I love them so much. More than I thought I could love anything. Besides Scourge of corce.

He always came, either to share some prey with me, to talk, or to play with the kits. It's really hard for me to remember the old Scourge, the one back at the forest. That Scourge isn't completely gone, but it's not the same Scourge who stands here in Thunderclan today.

And yet, even thought Thunderclan is at total peace...I feel as if something is coming. Stalking us at every pawstep we make. Not only do I have to watch out for Sol, I am pretty sure Nightmare in the Dark Forest and we don't need her any more insain or dangerous.

"Okay kits, time for bed!" I called seeing Warriors heading into their dens. Stormkit was the first one back, followed by Nightkit. I waited for Wolfkit but he sat in the middle of the clearing staring up at the nearly full moon. I have no doubt in my mind that he is part wolf cause of me turning into my spirit wolf to save Flamewing.

"Wolfkit, come here." I called and he turned and quickly ran inside the nursary. I headed back into the nest and Scourge came in real quick to say goodnight before he turned and left to go to his own den.

Soon, sleep over took me and my kits. And I knew what I was going to dream tonight, another night with Eclipse...but when I opened my eyes, three other cats where in the clearing asleep and Eclipse sat behind them.

"Who are these cats?" I asked as I walked up. Eclipse smiled and said "These are your kits." I looked them over and said "But they-

"They are older for a reason. And only in dreams are they older." Eclipse said with a seriouse tone. Then he looked down at my kits and said "Wake up." Almost at once, all of them began to stir and the older version of Nightkit opened her eyes first and when she saw me she lifted her head up and said "Mother?"

Then she squeeked at her older voice and leaped to her paws. Her brothers did the same and I said "Settle down my Kits. Something special is going to happen." They stopped whatever they where doing and Eclipse said "Your going to learn how to fight."

I gave Eclipse a surprised look and his look was grave. "Felidae, I have seen the near future...they will need to leard how to fight," Then in a quiet voice that I only heard he said "Or they will die." I gasped and then that is how it all started.

Eclipse started teaching my kits moves that I have never seen before. He didn't fight with claws, and he was carefull not to bite hard. But everything he did was perfect. He never got a move wrong, never missed, but then he asked me something I wish he didn't.

"Felidae, my dear girl." He started and then added "Please, show yor kits the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga."

"The what?" My kits asked at the same time and I frowned. "A move mommy knows that only your father knows. And he even can't do the real thing."

"Show them." Eclipse repeated and I stood up from my spot and took aim at a patch of grass. "Zetsu...Tenrou...Battouga!" I yelled and ran forward and then leaped. My kits gasped and leaped back as I spun right past them and sliced a branch of a traa and landed on that patch of grass.

"How did you do that? Teach us! Please!" My kits begged me to teach them the move that can kill. I didn't like it, but when I saw Eclipse look, his sad, grim look. I knew that he was feeling it to. That wave of unease creeping up on Thunderclan and me.

"Okay then. First let's test your speed." I said and got to work. But I could tell, that Eclipse knew something. He looked to the sky and ignored everything I asked him. Something was happening...and he wasn't going to tell me. So as I turned away from him to teach my kits he said "You will find out when you wake up. May Starclan bless him." He said before he fadded away and left me and my kits to train.

Nightmare's P.O.V.

"Danget, stuppid Swamp!" I hissed as I wadded through it. The object for tonight was to find a plant that only grew in the swamp, and bring it back. The one who does gets a reward for the next training session.

"Hello there, Serein isn't it?" Someone asked and I froze in place, a snarl was on my muzzle as I looked around. Then on a branch in a tree, was a golden cat. He had deep sea blue eyes and a pure gold pelt. Like he was from Egypt or something...this must be that cat that saved us from Sol.

"Please, call me Nightmare." I said turning around to face him. He smiled and said "Good, Felidae calls me Eclipse." He said with a smile, then suddenly that disappeared and was replaced with a frown and a grim exspression.

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking twoards the tree. He sighed and said "As much as I would love to save him...someone is going to die tonight. Come, you need to watch." He said and disappeared and reappeared on a log. I waded through the mirky water and I saw as he stepped paw into the water, it changed just around him to dark blue water with silver mist on the top.

So I followed this strange cat through the swamp and out, throught the forest until we came to a stop in some undergrowth. "Stay quiet." He commanded and crouched low and looked out of a bush. I did the same and saw Tigerstar training five cats. Scourge was in that group.

"Why am-

"Shhh!" He hissed and I looked back forward to see Tigerstar say "Okay, you are all dismissed." All the cats got up and started to walk away and into the forest, but Tigerstar said "Bloodclaw, you stay."

Scourge turned right back around and looked at Tigerstar. The brown tabby smirked and said "It's been a long time," He pasued and then I saw his claws slid out and then he added,

"Scourge the leader of Bloodclan."


	37. Time of Dying

I'm so sorry! You guys are going to hate me ater this Chapter!

-Sinbreaker

* * *

><p>I ran in a clearing trying to catch a rabbit through a golden weat feild. The rabbit was fast but I was faster and with my wings I easly caught it. The nice wind blew through my fur and I yawned and then laid down in the sunlight. But just like that, everything changed. My nice warm dream wirld around me and I landed on hard, black dirt.<p>

"Ah, Flamewing. Glad you could make it." A cat said and I looked up to see a golden cat. Beside him was another cat and they turned around and it was Nightmare.

"Flamewing? Why in Starclan's name are you in the Dark Forest!" I gasped and said "I don't know! Why-"

"Save the chit-chat for later and just watch!" The gold cat hissed and then disappeared into the dark air. I walked over to Nightmare and asked "Watch what?" Nightmare nodded twoards a clearing and I looked through a bush and saw Scourge and Tigerstar staring each other down.

"Tigerstar knows!" Nightmare hissed and I gasped and got down next to her and watch this event unfold.

"So, Tigerstar. You know who I am." Scourge said in a calm quiet voice. Tigerstar smirked and said "How could I forget the cat that killed me and took on all four Clans?"

"So now that you know your greatest Enemey, your Murderer is standing right in front of you, what do you plan to do now?" Scourge's voice was cold as the north wind and no fear shown in his Icy blue eyes.

"Make you an offer!" Tigerstar rasped and then said "Join me Scourge. We will bring the clans to nothing and become rule all. And be even more powerfull than Starclan themselves! Think about it Scourge! All that power!"

Scourge looked down at his paws and Tigerstar pressed on "You could of had that power. But two things went wrong in your little plan. One, You killed me and took some of your forces away."

Scourge gave Tigerstar a sharp glare and asked "And the other?" Tigerstar came up close to Scourge and his amber eyes shown. "Felidae."

I wanted to leap out there and claw his ears off but Nightmare placed her tail on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Felidae?" Scourge echoed and Tigerstar nodded. "She destracted you, she let that kittypet fool Firestar KILL you! You had a clan that followed you, power, and Leadership! But She took that away from you. She dragged you through moons and moons just so you could join the clan that fought against you! It's her fault! She took everything from you!"

I felt a growl rising up but Nightmare swatted my ear to make me stop. Scourge thought for a minute and then Tigerstar asked again. "Scourge, Join me and I will recover everything that you lost."

My heart spead up as Scourge looked up. His eyes where cold and showed no warmth. Scourge was going to say yes! Nightmare's fur began to bristle as she aslo read his gaze but then Scourge spoke.

"Your wrong Tigerstar." Tigerstar gave a confused look and I was just as confused as Nightmare was.

"Felidae gave me a place in a real clan, she gave me warmth, family, kits, friends, and love. Something you could never give me. I will never follow Crowfood like you!" He hissed and Tigerstar snarled and then the Tabby said "Wrong choice." Then he leaped at Scourge, but Scourge was ready for him.

Scourge darted to the side and slashed Tigerstar's side. The large brown tabby hissed and then spun around and leaped forward tucking in his legs and moving over to the right a bit. Scourge ran to the side but Tigerstar struck a blow to the black cats side and Scourge lost his footing and fell over.

Before Tigerstar could pounce on Scourge, the black cat leaped to his paws and met Tigerstar in mid air and the two crashed to the ground in a fury of teeth and claws. I flinched as I saw blood splater through the air and land on the mirky ground.

"Starclan help him..." I muttered and watched as Scourge reared up on his hind paws and when Tigerstar did the same to throw him off balance, Scourge back fliped and kicked the tabby in the kaw knocking him backwards.

"Looks like Felidae tought him how to flip kick..." I said and Nightmare nodded. Then when Tigerstar got up, Scourge spun around and kicked Tigerstar again with claws exstended leaving a gash on the tabby's side.

"And round house..." Nightmare hissed and I said "Yup..." Our worried were calming down as we saw Scourge was winning, then Scourge tripped Tigerstar by darting under him when he leaped and Scourge pushed up and knocked Tigerstar's legs out from underneaith him.

Tigerstar landed unbalanced and Scourge rammed into him knocking him over. Scourge took the chance in a swift motion, sliced Tigerstar's neck open and watched as crimsion blood poored out of the wound like a river.

I sighed and Nightmare smiled and said "I'm glad there is one lass Dark Forest cat we have to worry about now!" Scourge turned away from the body and headed out twoards a path.

Then Tigerstar suddenly filled with life and leaped at Scourge. Scourge was caught off guard and pinned easly.

"I killed you!" Scourge hissed and scracthed at the Tigerstar's shoulders. Tigerstar nodded and said "You did. But I have eight more lives left. Dead or alive, I was a leader with nine lives!" Tigerstar raised a paw but Scourge shot his head up and headbutted Tigerstar making him loss his grip and Scourge wiggled out of his grasp and darted to the edge of the clearing.

"Running away?" Tigerstar hissed and laughed at the same time. Scourge smirked and said "There was another thing I forgot to tell you Tigerstar." Tigerstar looekd up and Scourge said "Felidae gave me something else as well. I hope you enjoy it!" He hissed and launched forward and started spinning.

Felidae tought him the Battouga! I am so jelouse. Nightmare gasped and said "Not fair! I wanna learn too!" Scourge zoomed forward twaords Tigerstar. No one can survive that attack, even if Scourge's wasn't nearly as powerfull as Felidae's. But then that damn tabby did something none of us saw comming.

He ran forward at the spinning Scourge and leaped! Only as Scourge was about to hit Tigerstar, Tigerstar twisted in air and brought out his claws and the two flew past each other. They landed on oppisate sides of the learing, there backs facing each other.

I saw Tigerstar had been hit lightly, his right shoulder and flank was bleading and a huge gash was there. Scourge was untouched. Scourge smirked and turned around. Tigerstar turned around but a smile was on his muzzle and suddenly, blood exsploded off of Scourge's pelt and the black cat screached in pain.

Tigerstar had got him, badly too. Whatever Tigerstar did, it left a long jagged gash that went down from the tip of Scourge's right ear, down his left shoulder, flank and to the tip of his tail. Tigerstar turned and ran up to Scourge, who seemd to pe in to much pain to move at the moment.

I wanted to leap in ther and fight along Scourge, but my paws felt heavey as stones and Nightmare was to shocked to even breathe! tears filled my eyes as Tigerstar pinned down Scourge and said "Say hello to Starclan you Crowfood." Tigerstar bit ahold of Scourge's throat.

Crimson red blood began to drip out of Scourge's mouth. But Scourge's eyes flashed and with a quick movment, Scourge sliced down on Tigerstar's face with one blood soaked paw, and the tabby let go screaming.

Tigerstar was crouched over the ground panting and when we looked up, we saw a gooy mess on Tigerstar's face. His left ear was shreaded and a jagged scar went down his face and over the black hole where his eye had been.

"Not again!" He growled and Scourge faintly said "My last act alive, was to leave my mark on this world, and on you." Then he went limp. I gasped as tears streamed down my face. Tigerstar leaped forward and grabbed Scourge's scruff and shook his yelling "You can't die yet! I still owe you so much pain! Get up you peaice of crowfood!"

Then Tigerstar slambed Scourge's limp body against the ground and a tree. I felt like my heart was being stabbed each time Tigerstar did this, and I thought he wouldnt stop, but a bush shook and Brokenstar padded out. I heard Nightmare gasp and then let off a low growl.

"Stop Tigerstar." He said and Nightmare's ears flicked up in surprise. "He's already dead." Brokenstar added and Tigerstar let go of Scourge's scruff and then sniffed before he ran out of the clearing and disappeared into the forest.

Brokenstar took a deep breath and then said "Nightmare...and Flamewing wasn't it? You can come out now." Nightmare took no hesitaiotn and burst into the clearin. Tears in her eyes and her metal claws out and sharp.

I follwed her growling at Brokenstar but the brown ragged cat stood up and walked away, calling "Nightmare, you need to work on hiding yourself better, or next time Tigerstar might notice you."

Nightmare watched her mentor go before she bolted over to Scourge and hissed in sadness. I cried and bent my head down and said "Scourge...why you idiot...why did you die?" Nightmare closed her eyes and then bowed in respect, but Brokenstar who was at the edge of the clearing called "He's not dead yet. He would have fadded away if he had died. Hurry and wake up."

Nightmare turned to face him and said "Why are you telling us this?"

"No time, he's slipping away as we speak, Just wake up!" We turned back to Scourge and then closed our eyes. "I'm going to tell Felidae." Nightmare said and woke up first. I soon followed her.

Nightmare's P.O.V.

As soon as my eyes snapped open to the dark night in the den, I leaped to my paws and bloted out of my den. I knew what Brokenstar was saying. Scourge is going to die, but Felidae need to be with him.

I burst into the Nursary waking all the queens and kits. "Nightmare? What's wrong?" Felidae asked and her kits looked wide eyed up at me. I panted and through myself down at her paws in a bow and said "I'm sorry!" I continued.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't stop it! I don't know how Tigerstar found out! Scourge was winning and then it all just fell apart! I'm so Sorry!"

"Wait what?" Felidae asked confused and I looked up, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Scourge...Tigerstar killed him."


	38. A New Dawn is Coming

"Scourge… Tigerstar killed him." Nightmare hissed quietly.

I stared at her hoping she was playing one of her sick twisted jokes, but three things made me know that wasn't true. One, Flamewing was behind her with a horror stricken face. Two, Nightmare never cries. Three, the stench of blood was on Nightmare's fur. Scourge's blood.

I leaped to my paws knocking my kits awake and blotted out of the den. Almost tripping on my paws, I leaped into the Apprentice den and barged past Sparrowtail and Ravenheart waking them up. I ran to the back of the Den where Scourge's nest was.

Even before I reached his still body, my paws landed in something sticky and warm. I raised my paw up to see it soaked with blood. I gasped and then threw myself at Scourge's side. He was so still, his body mangled and cut up.

"Scourge…please no." I hissed and pressed into his side. "Please, I need you… our kits need you." I took a raged breath and pleaded "Wake up…please." I cried into his fur, to sad to even notice the gathering crowd outside the Den.

Then I felt the very, very faint rise and fall of his flank and heard him rasp "Felidae?" I jolted up and moved in front of him so he could see me. His Icy glare was now soft and milky. He was dying…

"Scourge…please…" Was all I could manage to get out of my mouth. Scourge flicked his gaze up to my eyes and said "I was spying…in the…Dark Forest." I nodded and said "I know. I didn't say anything though."

Scourge was struggling for breath as he continued. "T-Tigerstar, he has a move…that can beat the…Battouga." I gasped at that as I could not imagine how that piece of Crowfood had found such a move.

"No you can't die." I whispered and Scourge moved his paw over on top of mine and said "It's my time." I tried to hold back tears but that failed and I wailed "You can't! You're Scourge! The Leader of Bloodclan! You have kits to protect. Friends that need you. I need you."

Scourge just stared at me until finally he said "I'll never forget you Felidae. And…" Scourge's flank heaved in a final breath and he said "Thank you…" Then his last breath escaped his body. And I knew that not even Timesofrin Wolf could not save him. His wounds where to bad. I can only hope that Starclan can show him mercy and let him in on their hunting grounds as one of the Stars.

I stared at his lifeless body and then let up a loud wail. I then felt Flamewing and Nightmare press against my sides to comfort me but I shoved them away and then grabbed Scourge's scruff and heaved up. Flamewing and Nightmare exchanged a glance before they came to help carry Scourge out into the clearing, but as we headed for the exit of the den, a cat stepped forward. It was Dustpelt.

"You called him Scourge." The tom said and I mumbled through the black cat's fur "Yes, I did." I then pushed past him and the three of us laid Scourge's body in the clearing and I saw my kits scramble out of the den all happy. That is until they saw their father. Nightkit was first to act.

She bolted past her brothers and flung herself at Scourge's body and cried "Daddy, wake up!" This brought more tears to my eyes. Stormkit and Wolfkit followed their sister and cried for Scourge to wake up just like I had.

Flamewing bowed her head and Nightmare sat straight up as tears fell down her cheeks. I looked up at the sky as the first rays of dawn shown and the Starclan warriors started to disappear.

"Can you see us Scourge?" I asked myself staring at the Stars. Then I heard paw steps walk up and I looked up to see Firestar.

"What happened?" He asked looking over Scourge's body. I shook my head and said "I don't know. I found him like this." Firstar sat down next to me and asked "This is Scourge…isn't it?" I didn't bother lying. I nodded my head and heard some cats gasp and then someone yelled "Scourge doesn't belong here!"

I flicked my ears down and waited for Firestar to say something like for me to take Scourge's body out of camp and stuff. But instead the flame colored Tom rose to his paws and then walked up to Scourge's body and then began Virgil. Another wave of gasps flew through the clearing and then Ashfur joined Flamewing's side joining in.

Ravenheart and Sparrowtail did as well. Other cats dare not move, but then Jayfeather, out of all the cats, came down and sat by Nightmare for the Virgil. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf joined their brother's side along with Cinderheart, Sandstorm, and Brambleclaw. Then one by one, the rest of the clan followed and sat down. Only a hand full of cats turned and headed back to their dens.

So we sat there. For a long while until the sun finally rose over the horizon. Then, Nightmare and Flamewing where the ones that offered to burry Scourge and the clan went off to do their normal duties. Some were giving me and my kits strange looks.

My kits where sent off to the Nursery while I sat alone in the clearing. Then when Nightmare and Flamewing returned, they came up to me and said "Last night. We saw it happen." I nodded for them to continue and Flamewing said "A gold cat, brought me there to watch." My gaze snapped off the ground and to Flamewing.

"Yah, same cat for me. He told me to call him Eclipse since that's what you called him Felidae." Nightmare said and I leaped to my paws and said "Eclipse…he knew this was going to happen. He distracted me using my kits!"

I then explained the nightly meetings with the strange golden cat that I called Eclipse. Then at the end of my tale, Nightmare brought out her claws and said "Eclipse has a lot of explaining to do. Felidae you should go to sleep and talk to him!"

I shook my head and said "I'll get answers from him tonight when I fall asleep. But that's not important right now." I stared back down at my paws and then slowly, ideas filled my head. Half where memories, others were future dreams I had. And then one thought that caught my attention filled my head. No, two thoughts.

First I remembered what I could that Eclipse had said in my dreams. He had said many things, but I only am remembering the ones that held great importance for when he spoke.

"_As the Blood falls into the claws of the Tiger's revenge, the three from past the stars will rise up, and one will become leader of the four, that will unite and fight as one, against the Darkness that last forever..."_

I see it now. Blood falls into the claws of the Tiger's revenge. Scourge will be killed by Tigerstar. Was I really that blind not to see the truth? And by what I have heard Sol, Eclipse and Starclan call us, Nightmare, Flamewing and I are the Three from Past the Stars. One will become leader of the four…The rest is still a mystery to me. But maybe Eclipse, or whatever that cats name is knows something else. What else did he say?

_Prepare you for future outcomes__…_That were something else he said. So he must have known that this was coming.

"_Felidae, I have seen the near future...they will need to learn how to fight, or die."_ I don't think he was just talking about my kits. "_You will find out when you wake up. May Starclan bless him." _So Eclipse did know!

Then the nightmare I had in the barn came back…wait…it makes sense now! I leaped to my paws and Nightmare and Flamewing looked up at me and asked "What's wrong Felidae?"

"Nothing…I just know the real reason we came to this world. Fallen Angels or not, there was a bigger reason that where all here." Nightmare sat up straight and Flamewing rose to her paws and asked "And what would that be? If you haven't noticed, Felidae you failed your Fallen Angels test."

"Naturally, even if you two had done something. Scourge would have still died. I can't help that but at least I gave him a better life."

Nightmare and Flamewing exchanged a glance and then look back at me. "So why are we here?" Flamewing asked and I rose my head up high and spoke.

"Where going to fight the Dark Forest."

Flamewing gasped and said "Felidae we can't! We saw what they can do. And where just three cats!"

"Wrong!" I hissed and Nightmare asked "Wrong? How? Flamewing makes more sense than you do right now."

"One, we are the Three from past the Stars! With Powers that are far greater than the Three's! Two, we've got Starclan and Eclipse on our side." Nightmare seemed doubtful at Eclipse but she then asked "And what would be three?" I smiled as more of the prophecy was unfolding in front of me.

"The four Clans will unite as Lionclan once again!"


	39. The Plan Begins

"The four Clans will unite as Lionclan once again!"

I gasped and Nightmare smirked. Already I can see that Scourge's death is changing Felidae. It will only be a matter of time...

"Wait. How are we going to convince not just Thunderclan, but all the clans that they need to fight together against a clan of dead cats?"

"Simple, we tell the truth." Felidae said and Nightmare's smirk fell and said "Are you nuts! I'm insaine and I even know that's the worst thing to do!"

"No, the worst thing to do is nothing. But, I'm tired of looking over my back, watching out for the Dark Forest, I just saw Scourge fight to the death! Felidae is right. We need to tell." I said and rose to my paws. Nightmare sighed and said "Count me in too."

"I'll fine Firestar, Nightmare you get the Medicine cats and Felidae get Brambleclaw!" I hissed and then ran across the clearing and climbed up the Rockpile. A ball of ice seemed to be welling up inside of me but I ignored it.

I came to the entrance and called "Firestar?" Green eyes flashed in the back of the cave and he called "Flamewing? Come in." I dipped my head and then hurried inside. Firestar was sitting on a bed of moss and next to him was Sandstorm and Greystripe. They must have been talking about something important cause Greystripe had a anoyed look.

"Is Somethine wrong? Or can it wait cause where right in the middle of a im-"

"This is the most important thing you will ever hear in your nine lives!" I said interupting him. Now Sandstorm also had a anoyed look but Firestar turned to me and asked "What is it?"

Paws steaps was heared and Felidae climbed in to the den with Brambleclaw at her heals. Then followed by them was Nightmare who "Skipped" into the den with Jayfeather behind her along with Leafpool.

"What's this all about?" Brambleclaw asked and Firestar looked back to me and I said "There, there is something bad coming." Firestar's gaze flickered from me, to Felidae to Nightmare.

"What would that be?" Firestar asked.

"You guys are familer with the fact that cats like Tigerstar, do not end up in Starclan?" I asked and Greystripe snorted and said "Like Starclan would have them."

"There is a place, called The PLace of No Stars, or as they call it, the Dark Forest." Felidae said and everyone gave us strange looks and then Sandstorm said "You said they. Who is they?" This time Nightmare stepped forward.

"Brokenstar, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, cats like them. Who have done bad things. They call there home the Dark Forest. It's a dark and mercy forest with no light of the stars and it is always night there."

"How do you know this?" Firestar asked, a worried look had crossed his face at some point but he was trying to stay calm.

"Cause I've been there. Bloodclaw has too. There training Clan cats, there going to rage a war against the clans!" Nightmare hissed and every cat, exsept us three, began to bristle.

"Do not joke around with something like that!" Leafpool hissed and Felidae rounded on her paws and said "We are not joking! My mate SCOURGE was killed by TIGERSTAR! They may be dead but their spirits still live on just like Starclan!" Leafpool laid her ears back and then Felidae turned away and stared at the ground.

"Look, Firestar, Leafpool, everyone...there is something we need to tell you." I spoke up and all eyes where on me. I took a breath and then said "Felidae, Nightmare and I are not normal cats. And I just don't mean our powers." I let Nightmare say the rest as I was having a attack of stage fright.

"We are not cats, but in fact we are Twolegs." There was a sharp intake of breath and no one said anything. Felidae spoke next.

"See, Starclan came to us, at first they said that we would go back and save someone that was going to die, but today, we just found out there was a greater perpouse for us turning into cats."

Still no one said nothing but then Firestar said "Go on." I flicked my ears up and then said "We have a plan to stop the Dark Forest. But we need to act soon while there forces are weak."

"What plan is that?" Firestar asked, his emerald green eyes where shining.

"Lionclan." Felidae said and then Firestar took a deep breath and said "So you are not cats but Twolegs turned into cats, come to save some cats that where going to die, then you find out that the four clans have to become one again? I'm sorry but I can't just belive that-" Suddenly Felidae snapped.

"Look, I was sitting in a Twoleg den on night and the next morning I woke up on a Thunderpath and almost got hit by monsters. I survived the Twolegplace, became apart of Bloodclan, helped you in the battle, saved Scourge's life, travle all the way to the Sundown place and here, fight for you clans sake, had kits, and then I just watched my mate die. I kid you not Fire_heart, _I am a Twoleg. I know more than Starclan will ever."

Nightmare took a step away from Felidae who started to take deep breaths. Firestar seemed shocked as well as the other cats and then Brambleclaw turned to Firestar and asked "What are you going to do now leader?"

No one spoke. My heart pounded and before he could say anythig, I said "Firestar, we may be Twolegs but where Warriors at heart. We've risked our lives to fight and protect this clan. Felidae fought her mate's clan to protect yours, I went after a Egale to save a kit. Nightmare attacked Blackstar and even got Thunderclan out of being made fun of at the Gathering. We really do want what is best for this clan, all the clans. And to do that, we need Lionclan to a rise once again."

Firestar thought to himself and then said "Alright. I belive you three. Thunderclan will be ready for when the time is right. But I don't think the other clans will be the same. We will have to wait a moon for the next gathering."

"No, we will go talk to the Leaders. Just us three. Today and the next we will talk to them all. And I swear on the will of Starclan, that we will not return to Thunderclan unless the other three Clans agree." Felidae said and then rose to her paws and padded out of the den.

I turned back to Firestar and he said "I will wait for your return. Goodluck to the three of you. And may Starclan light your path." I nodded and then Nightmare and I bounded down the Rockpile and headed out of Thunderclan. Felidae was aready waiting at the top of a slope.

We joined her side and I said "Come on Felidae. First stop...Windclan." Then the three of us, side by side, took off running headed to the moors.


	40. Wind

Flamewing flew overhead while Nightmare was behind me. I ran forward headed to the boarder. During this time when we ran, idea once again swarmed my head. For instance, what is Eclipse going to do now that we are doing what he set us out to do? And how are we going to convince the other clans?

"Hey guys!" Nightmare called and Flamewing flew low to the ground while I slowed down. "What's wrong?" Flamewing asked and Nightmare said "What are we going to do about Breezepelt? He goes to the Dark Forest. What if he tells the cats there our plan?" No one said anything, at first and then I said to Nightmare "Didn't you say you could control dreams? You could stop him from-"

"I lied." Nightmare said and I skidded to a halt and Flamewing landed beside me. We turned to face Nightmare and I echoed "You lied? Why?" Nightmare scuffled her paws and said "Well, you know how I'm…well insane, Crazy, dangerous?"

"Uh Yah!" Flamewing and I said at the same time and gave Nightmare a look. She shot that look right back and said "Well, I made up this other power that I really don't want to use. It even scares me." Well, if it scares Nightmare then never mind.

We continued forward until we reached the stream that makes the border line of Thunderclan and Windclan. Nightmare got ready to jump the stream until I said "Stay Nightmare. We wait for the Sunhigh patrol so they can take us to the clan."

Just like it was being waited to be said, shapes moved over a hill and I smelt a Windclan patrol coming up and fast. I rose to my paws and Flamewing landed and folded in her wings. The cats on the patrol turned out to be Ashfoot, Breezepelt, Heathertail, and Antpelt. The Windclan cats spotted us and ran over in a swift movement.

"What are you doing?" Breezepelt hissed and Ashfoot shot him a warning glace and I stepped forward and said "I must speak with Onestar."

"Why do you need to speak with our leader?" Ashfoot asked and I said "It's over matters that I wish to discuss with him, you and the Medicine cat. And only for those ears to hear." Ashfoot seemed weary and Breezepelt gave of a low growl and Nightmare returned that growl. Apparently Breezepelt had not noticed Nightmare, because when he saw her, he shut up and backed up a step.

"Alright. Fallow me." Ashfoot said and we leaped across the border onto the Windclan land. The Windclan surrounded us even thought I know if we started fighting that we could easy beat them with our powers. We headed over the hills until I saw the dip in the ground where the Windclan camp was. We didn't pause on the ridge and headed down into the hallow.

Soon as we were spotted the camp filled with mutters from all the cats and Onestar emerged from his den and padded up. He did not look pleased to see Thunderclan cats, let alone cats who were once loners.

"Ashfoot, why did you bring Thunderclan cats into our camp?" Onestar asked and she said "They need to speak to us." Onestar turned to us and said "What would that be?" I looked around and said "This must be discussed in private where we cannot have any interruptions. This is important that involves Life and death."

Onestar's eyes flashed and he asked "Windclan's or Thunderclan's?" I gave him a grave look and said "The Four Clans and Starclan." Onestar nodded and beckoned us into his den. We followed and then I told him about the Dark Forest, the army, and Lionclan. When it was over, the Windclan leader was to shocked to say anything at first, but then he asked "And why should I believe you three?"

"Because we have these powers given to us from Starclan. Onestar you have witnessed the powers Starclan has given us to fight against the Dark Forest." Flamewing said and then Nightmare stood up and said "The will of Starclan cannot be thrown around like it is nothing. We shall have a race, your fastest warrior vs. one of us. If we win, then Starclan is telling you that we were not lying when we speak of the Dark Forest."

Onestar was quiet for a while and then he said "Fine, but I get to choose which one of you races against my warriors."

"Agreed." The three of us said at the same time and Onestar rose to his paws and padded out of the den. He looked around the camp and then called "Breezepelt." The black warrior ran up and asked "What is it?" All of the other Windclan warriors were now watching.

"You will race one of these cats to prove Windclan's worth. This is not just a race to prove your skill, but to prove Starclan's will." The cats muttered and then Onestar said "Our own cat Breezepelt will race Thunderclan's own Felidae in a race." Me? Crap! Flamewing is the fastest with her wings. And then Nightmare may have something up her sleeve, but me? I can't do squat about this!

Sure I could change into the wolf but in front of these other cats? Nope. I gave off a small sigh but Breezepelt heard it and smirked. Then Nightmare leaped to her paws and said "The race should be from the lake to the Moonpool!" Onestar nodded and said "A wise choice."

"Why should a race prove own worth? We don't need to prove anything to Thunderclan!" Called a cat from the crowd. The cats nodded their heads and started to talk amongst each other. Onestar gave me a look and I whispered "Remember, even some cat from Thunderclan are on the Dark Forest side…"

"Windclan!" Onestar yelled and everyone came to a hush and then Onestar continued. "I cannot tell you yet, but this may be more important than it seems. Just bare with me on this. I am your leader! Don't you trust me?" He called out the challenge and no one objected. Onestar nodded and then said "Let's head down to the lake now."

So, the three of us and most of Windclan headed down to the lake. Ashfoot and Onestar split up into two groups. Ashfoot would send the starting sign, and Onestar would see who won the race. Every cat believed that Breezepelt would win. I thought a little myself. But I have to be true to my word. I need to win this. Or all we have done, the pain that we have gone through as our time as Warriors will be for nothing.

We had to have the tip of our tails in the lake water to count as the starting mark. And the first one to reach the Moonpool water wins. Flamewing would keep eye on the race hidden by clouds. Nightmare had also disappeared but I knew she was watching to make sure that her Dark Warrior Clanmate didn't cheat.

"Warriors! Get ready!" Ashfoot called and Breezepelt bunched up his mussels and I brought out my claws. "GO!" Ashfoot yelled and we took off. At first we were going the same speed and suddenly I pulled ahead. Yes!

But then I looked back and saw the gleam in the black cat's eyes and he suddenly shot past me. He was just playing with me in the beginning. I frowned and used my claws to tear up the earth as I ran by. Dismay flooded over me as I saw Breezepelt was pulling too far ahead and I couldn't run any faster.

"I'm going to lose…" I said to myself and felt myself losing energy. I haven't had anything to eat and I have been up since Midnight for Scourge's virgule. Scourge… I need to win this, for him and the clans. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. The world suddenly seemed to slow down all around me. And I could hear a beat. The beat of my own heart. And then an idea came to my mind. I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head. The Moonpool was in sight.

"Zetsu Tenrou Battouga!" I yelled and a burst of speed met my paws and I leaped into the air and started spinning. I flew past the land and I could see Breezepelt almost to the Moonpool. But when the Windclan cats saw me, a shocked cry went through the air. But even with this power, I am not going to make it. Then something happened.

The strongest gust of wind I have ever felt slammed against me pushing me forward. It was so strong that some cats fell over and I saw Flamewing who was still in the air waves and had to land so she didn't get carried away. Then my breakthrough came. I went right by Breezepelt, who screeched in shock, and I stopped spinning and made it there first. Problem was, I landed smack dap into the pool.

The water was cold to the touch. I thrashed around in the water which was much deeper than I thought. And I was sinking because I had no energy left. I could not swim up. Was this the price for winning? Am I going to die before my battle can begin?

But as I sank into the darkness, I saw something at the bottom of the pool. It shined by the reflecting light of my eyes. It was a tooth. A dog tooth. I looked it over and saw the collars. Sitting side by side. They were still here.

Suddenly teeth met my scruff and I was pulled up and through the surface. I gasped for breath and wondered who had saved me. But when I turned to look at my savior, no one was there. But for a second, I thought I caught the glance of two icy blue eyes staring back at me. But in a blink they were gone.

"Felidae!" Someone called my name and I saw Nightmare pop out of the shadows and run over. I took ragged breaths as I pulled myself out of the water and collapsed onto the hard stone. "You won!" Nightmare said and purred.

"Well done." A voice said and I looked up to see Onestar padding up to me. No anger shown in his eyes. I staggered to my paws and then said "I didn't do anything. It was the will of Starclan." Onestar nodded and then said "I'll keep my promise. Windclan will be ready. And when will we strike?" Flamewing who landed next to me gave me a look that said 'We didn't make an attack date!' No matter.

"The next gathering. One moon away. That way, we will have our Warrior Ancestors watching over us when we fight our greatest enemies." I said and Onestar nodded and then said "Good luck getting Riverclan and Shadowclan to believe you. And may Starclan light your paths."

I nodded and then the three of us, Nightmare, Flamewing and I, walked down the spiral path and headed for our next stop. Riverclan.


	41. River

We ran towards Riverclan as fast as we could. But we were going a little slower because of Felidae's paws. They were slightly bleeding and looked raw. I can see why, several times during the Battouga move, she would push herself back off the ground and continue forward. I had said that we could rest and wait but Felidae said that we need to keep going on.

So, Onestar had trusted us to head over the Windclan border without an escort. I'm thankful for that cause I want to talk with my friends without anyone listening to our conversation.

"Hey guys…say we do get the four clans to come together. What then? How will we get them to fight their Ancestors who are stronger and have been fighting ever since they died?" I asked and looked over my shoulder at Nightmare who looked ragged for some reason. Something was troubling her.

But she looked back at me and said "We can only hope that they will listen to our words when the time comes." Sometimes, Nightmare wasn't so crazy. Even a little wise. Then Nightmare said "Also you shouldn't be asking me Flamewing. I'm not the one in charge."

I gave her a glance and then shifted my gaze to the ground where bloody smears where left behind from Felidae's paws. I looked ahead to see my friend holding her head up high and continued to walk forward showing no pain. Yah, I guess Felidae is the leader between the three of us. And I opened my mouth to ask her the same question I had asked Nightmare but a screech split the air and I snapped my gaze across the field and saw two groups of cats attacking each other.

Before I could say anything, Felidae swiftly turned and said "Riverclan! And Some Rogues!" I pelted after my friend and Nightmare ran right behind me. But somehow Nightmare advanced past me and Felidae and disappeared into the fray of teeth and claws. I flung myself on a dark tom and made him collapse. I quickly nipped his ear causing a think trickle of blood to flow down. He hissed and turned around to deal a blow.

I leaped back as he tried to claw me and I rammed into his side and when he and one of his friends tried to team up against me, Nightmare leaped over my head and tackled one over leavening my main opponent for me. Faster than he could blink I darted to the side and nipped his hind legs cause him to stumble.

"Run away! Go on get!" Felidae screeched as she and ran past me chasing to rogues. I joined her side hissing and lashing out with my claws. But I suddenly stopped and turned back to the dying fight. The last of the rogues fled over the fence that belongs to the barn and beyond.

"Flamewing!" Someone called my name and I saw a sleek she-cat come running up. It was Mistyfoot. Her Warriors followed while Nightmare and Felidae joined my sides.

"Thanks for the help." Mistyfoot said and one of her warriors said "We were just fine. Thunderclan doesn't need to fight our battles." Mistyfoot shot him a warning glance and then she turned and asked "What brings you into Riverclan territory?"

"We have some grave news." I said and an apprentice about nine moons old stepped forward and looked Felidae over.

"She's a queen. Why is she here? She should be back with her kits and mate." On shit…I glanced back at Felidae who upon hearing "Mate" started to bristle and tremble. Mistyfoot saw this and said "That does not concern us." Then she looked back at us and said "Follow us. I'll take you to Leopardstar."

So we followed the Riverclan cats and on the way there, I think Rippletail came up to Felidae and said that she should see their Medicine Cat so she could take a look at her paws. Felidae refused and said "Do not waist your herbs on me. You'll need them."

We walked through the reeds and found ourselves in an island like camp. Cats where eating carp and minnows and sharing the news of the day. But many stopped and stared at us just like in Windclan. The rest of the Riverclan Warriors from the patrol spread out to share the news while Mistyfoot said "Follow me." And we did. We followed her to this old twisted tree where an opening was at the bottom and Mistyfoot disappeared inside. A moment later, she came back out along with a spotted tabby. That would be Leopardstar.

"Mistyfoot tells me you helped our Warriors fight of some rogues. Thank you." I smiled and said "Please, we just happened to show up at the time. We did not plan to interfere with your battles. But instead we came with news that is very important. We have already past this news onto Windclan and Thunderclan."

"Leopardstar, do you know of the Dark Forest?" I asked and a grim look crossed the Riverclan leader's face. "Yes, I do know of such a terrible place. Why do you bring such a dark topic up?" One again we repeated our story of the Dark Forest, only this time Felidae stood up to speak when the Leader and Deputy did not believe us.

"You are familiar with my mate Bloodclaw?" She asked and Leopardstar nodded and said "The black tom with the left white paw and icy blue eyes…he looks so much like-"

"Like Scourge?" Felidae asked and Leopardstar nodded. "Well he died last night…no… he was murdered." Mistyfoot gasped and said "I'm so sorry for your loss. But how do you know he was murdered?"

"Tigerstar!" Felidae hissed with so much anger that the Riverclan cats and I flinched. "That-that Bastard killed Bloodclaw in the Dark Forest! He went into his dream and killed my mate!" Felidae had her claws up and was ripping the ground into shreds. I placed my tail on her shoulder and she calmed down.

"Say I believe you. What makes me think I can trust you?" Leopardstar asked and I stepped forward and said "We are Warriors. We stick together and are one with the Code. We need to be there for when the clans are at need. I know this sounds fake, and you might believe this is a trap of some kind. But it's not. Lionclan will come to rise once again to protect the Code that we live by."

Leopardstar thought quietly to herself and then blinked and said "Onestar and Firestar have agreed to this?"

"Yes." The three of us answered all at the same time.

"Please, we need to strike against the Dark Forest while they are not so strong and they won't be expecting us." I pressed on and Leopardstar rose to her paws and said "Riverclan will be at your side when the time comes. When are we attacking?"

"Full Moon. So we have Starclan watching over us." Felidae spoke and we rose to our paws. Mistyfoot smiled and said "Thank you for sharing this news with us." I nodded and then we padded towards the exit to camp towards the Shadowclan border but as we left, Leopardstar called "Good Luck getting Blackstar to believe you! May Starclan light your path!"

I nodded and then fled into the reeds along with my friends. Everything is coming together. Soon I will have to put not only my smarts and strength to the test…but my loyalty to Thunderclan as well.


	42. Escape to Dreams

We walked through Riverclan territory until the sun started to set. My paws ached and there was a slight ringing in my ears.

"Felidae, let's stop for the night." Flamewing spoke up and I looked over my shoulder. Flamewing might have looked like she could tackle a patrol of cats any second, but her eyes showed that she was just as tired as I was. And then Nightmare looked ragged but still...

"Alright, we will talk to Shadowclan tomorrow. First let's find a spot where we can sleep in peace." Flamewing nodded and said "We should keep it on the Riverclan's side since Shadowclan likes to hunt durring the night."

Nightmare looked around and said "I don't think Leapordstar would mind if we had a fish or two..." Flamewing trotted past me and Nightmare and then sat by the river side and waited. So she's going to get food.

Nightmare turned and said "I'm going to go find some herbs to use on our wounds." Then she disapeared into the fadeing light and I turned to go find bedding material. Mine was easy. I found lots of feathers from geese and ducks. Along with I found some moss as well.

I took them back to a dip in the ground by a twisted tree. There I got to work making a nest for us three to sleep in. While working, I remembered that I was about to go to sleep. And there I would meet Eclipse and talk to him about Scougre. At that thought, my claws slid out.

"Felidae." Flamewing called and I turned to see she has a silver carp in her mouth, and her fur was soaked to the bone. I tried to hold back a laugh, but I failed.

Flamewing hissed and dropped the fish at my paws and she said "Fishing is hard without a line and hook!" That cause me to laugh even more. And Flamewing just glared at me before she chuckled at herself and settled down into the moss.

I smiled and pressed my warm pelt to her soaked one and began to lick her clean and dry. Flamewing purred and took a bite of the carp.

"So, how is it?" I asked and Flamewing swallowed and said "It taste like Chicken..." I leaned and took a bite of the fish myself. "Huh...it does." I said inbetween chewing.

"I'm back!" Nightmare said and trotted up with a bundle of herbs in her jaw. She dropped them on the ground and said "Felidae let me see your paws." Without asking why, I laid on my side so she could see the pads of my paws.

Nightmare took a herb and started to chew it up before she applied it to the cuts on my pads.

"That's Dock. Good for cuts on your pads" Nightmare exsplaned and continued to apply the herb to my paws. it stung at first, but then slowly my paws felt better and I gave a sigh. Then, I slowly started to drift off into a deep sleep...

The Next time I opened my eyes was someplace dark and mirky. I looked around and realised that I was not in the Misty clearing where I met Eclipse every night, but in the place that drove my anger. The Dark Forest.

I looked around and then heard sounds of fighting. I walked forward as this fighting sounded like a battle rather than a small training fight. Then I walked through a bush and up a small slope. When I reached the top, I let out a gasp.

I was facing a large clearing. On the other side was a glow of a single amber eye. Tigerstar stepped out. I looked over to see the left side of his face scared and missing a eye. Something had happened.

But behind him more dark shapes took stand and I saw a army of dark beings. The Dark Forest cats of all ages. Some where a few Clan Cats! I gulped but then I looked up at the sky. Stars...STARS! There were stars in the sky! But there can't be, this is the Dark Forest. No...wait this is a dream. A regular dream.

Movement on the side of the clearing drawed my attention and another group of cats walked out, they all had stars in there pelt. That was Starclan. Sudden moevemt on the other side made me turn to see yet another group of cats walk out. They where the clans, I just new it. But I didn't reconize any of the faces among them.

Then moement behind me made me spun around. Cats padded out of the undergrowth, all dark gazes and snarls. But what made my heart skip a beat was that they all had Bloodclan collars.

This would be a four way battle, and I was right in the middle of it. Or at least I thought that until one of the Bloodcats stepped forward and stared at me and asked "Leader, who do we fight?" The question came and my awnser seemed not to be my own. But I said "Tigerclan."

All the Blood Warriors fixed there gaze at Tigerstar and the Dark Forest. My heart thumped as I seemed not to have control over my self. I raised my tail and then flicked it once. That was the starting call. Every cat rused out into the clearing, claws clashed and screaches filled the still night air. And then darkness slambed over my vison and I felt like I was falling. Falling forever.

But as I fell into this dark nothing, something white floated slowly past me. Feathers. White and silver feathers floated up. And then I felt like I had slambed against stone and I jerked awake.

"Fallen Angels..." I said to myself before I closed my eyes and forced myself back to sleep. This time, I dreamed nothing. Just me falling into a eternal blackness. But once again, those white and silver feathers floated past me.


	43. Shadow

I was the first one awake. I had opened my eyes to the bright morning sun and the soft pelt of Felidae on my side. I yawned and then stood up. Looksing around I saw reeds and water and I was greatly confused. Until I remembered that I was in Riverclan territory on my way to Shadowclan.

I looked over at Felidae and Nightmare to see them asleep. I smiled and wanted to stay asleep, but I knew we had work to do. And a hell of a lot of exsplaning to do when we get back to Thunderclan.

I heard a sound and saw Nightmare rise up from the nest and giver herself a good shake before she yawned and said "Are we done yet?"

I chuckled and said "Still have Shadowclan." Nightmare huffed and said "Shadowclan... the first one into battle and the first one to die." I gave her a shocked look and she turned her gaze to me and said "No, really. There have been more Shadowclan Leaders than any other clan because of they are too filled with Pride to back down from a fight and get themselves killed. I remember ever Shadowclan leader by heart that has ever appeared in the books."

"So...Tigerstar, Nightstar, Brokenstar and Blackstar?" I asked and Nightmare frowned and said "There are a lot more than that Flamewing. I'll tell you them later."

"Come one let's get moving." I turned around to see Felidae wide awake and already heading for the Shadowclan border. I noticed her pelt was ruffled like she had been having a bad dream, but I ignored it for now.

I quickly followed my friend as we entered Shadowclan's teritory. We didn't wait for a Patrol because Shadowclan wasn't out at this time of day. We travled through a marsh, which Nightmare tipped and fell under. So we had to stop and help clean her pelt up. And then we contined until we found a sent trail leading to what we think we their camp.

"Shadowclan attack!" A cat hissed and shadows leaped off the trees and ground and I disappeared under a ball of hissing mass of fur. I yelled in suprise and screamed "Wait! Where not here to fight!" No cat listened. I got bit, scrached, clawed, niped. There was just to many to fight. Then I heard Felidae screach "Zetsu Tenrou Battouga!" Almost at once the Shadoclan cats scattered to avoide being hit. But when I looked up Felidae wasn't attacking, just standing in one spot and panting.

I leaped to my paws and bounded over to her side and Nightmare leaped next to Felidae's other side. The Shadowclan cats, realizing that they had been tricked, slowly formed a ring around us. The hissed and growled unti finaly one cat steped out. It was Russetfur.

"What are you three doing on Shadowclan territory?" She hissed. This time Felidae steped forward and said "Forgive us Russetfur. We have not come to cause harm to Shadowclan or it's Warriors, we bring a message from the other clans."

Russetfur's eyes glowed and she priked her ears. Half of her hostility had vanished and she asked "What is it?"

"Something that could end the clans forever." Felidae started and the Shadowclan cast started to mummer to each other and then Felidae said "We will discus more with you and your leader in private."

"Why should we let Thunderclan cats into our clan?" A cat challenged us and Nightmare puffed her fur out and said "We do not come as Thunderclan cats, we come as messangers from Starclan." That shut every cat up.

"Come with me." Russetfur hissed and then said to her Warriors "Look for any other traces of Thunderclan!"

Shadowclan cats scattered into the trees and we followed Russetfur all the way back to the camp. Now, Shadowclan camp was the last place I wanted to end up at, but here I am. Following the deputy and having the entire clan watch my every move.

"This way." Russetfur hissed and lead us into a dark hole under the roots of a twisted pine tree. Blue eyes flashed in the darkness and Blackstar came into view. He looked us over and then turned to his Deputy and asked "Russetfur! Why are these cats in Shadowclan Camp?"

"They bring news from the other three clans." Russetfur said and sat down. Blackstar turned to face us again and asked ;And what is this news?"

So, once again, our story was told about the Dark Forest, Bloodclaw vs Tigerstar, and how Riverclan, Windclan and Thunderclan are joining once again to become Lionclan.

"We can't do it without Shadowclan." I said and then Felidae asked "So, Blackstar. Will you join us?" Scilence greeted us until Blackstar took a breath and said "No."

Nightmare's P.O.V.

"NO?" I asked and Blackstar turned his gaze to me and said "You heard me." I gorwled and said "Look, Blackstar you need to take Shadowclan to be apart of Lionclan! This is Shadowclan's chance to rid it's past with the other leaders!"

Blackstar bristled and hissed "You know nothing of the Shadowclan leaders Kittypet!" I growled and then spoke.

"Tigerstar, Nightstar, Brokenstar, Raggedstar, Cederstar, Hollystar, Brindlestar, Lilystar, Blizzardstar, Snowstar, Flowerstar, Ripplestar, Yellowstar, And Shadow himself are all past leaders of Shadowclan! Some good some bad but what matters now is whitch path you walk down NOW! Show the other clans Shadowclan is strong and proud! Show Us all!"

Blackstar seemd shocked at my words and then was quiet for a while. I huffed, trying to keep my isanity down. Then Finaly Blackstar sighed and said "Alright. Shadowclan will fight along side Lionclan." I smiled and said "Thank you Blackstar. We will leave now." Blackstar nodded and faster than a squirrle, all three of us ran out of that camp.

We ran all the way through the pine forest until we leaped over the stream and landed on soft Thunderclan grass.

"I am glad to be home." Flamewing said and I frowned and said "Thunderclan. Your glad to be back in Thunderclan. Our home is in the real world." Flamewing sighed and said "Yah your right."

"This is the real world." Felidae hissed and then said "It's real to them and so it's real to me." i gently smiled and said "Whatever makes you happy." As soon as I said those words, a patrol ran out of the Undegrowth, Ashfur, Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Berrynose all looked at us with diffrent emotions but then Brambleclaw's gaze rested on Felidae and then he spoke.

"Felidae...I have some grave news." Felidae's ears pricked and she stepped forward. A ball of ice seemed to form in my stomic as I read Brambleclaw's gaze like a book. He took a deep breath and then said the words no one wanted to here.

"Stormkit is dead."

* * *

><p>Yes, Those where all real Shadowclan leaders Nightmare listed. I kept track from all the books.<p> 


	44. Murder of the Storm

Faster than lightning, I took off running into the forest.

"Felidae wait!" I heard someone call my name but I didn't stop. He can't be dead. I can watch another one I love die! I ran past the forest, everything becoming blurs as I raced through the path. He's not dead… he just can't be! I plowed through a thorn bush which cut me in many different places but I didn't stop or slow down. I had to get back home. To see my kits, all three of them! I ran even faster and I tripped over a tree root. I yelled as I hit the dusty ground and slid a few feet. Standing back up and shaking off some dust. I continued forward. Then I saw something that made me stop right in my tracks. A clearing.

There was evidence of a fight taken place. Blood was spattered on the ground and different scents hit my nose. Claw marks where on the ground and on the trees and then I noticed a patch of fur caught in between some branches to a yew bush. Quickly walking over to it, I saw that it was molten fur with shades of brown and gold. I looked it over before I turned back around and continued back to Thunderclan. I ran the rest of the way and charged through the thorn tunnel ignoring Thornclaw greeting from the front of the tunnel. I burst into the clearing and every cat turned to look at me. They were all crowded in the middle of the camp and that's when I knew. They were holding Virgil for the fallen.

On shaky legs, I slowly walked past the cats, getting looks of pity and confusion. And there, there was my kit. His fur stuck to his lifeless body outlining his frame. I could still see some crimson blood stained on his fur. That tells me someone had murdered him. But what shocked me was the cat lying next to him. Just as still as Stormkit is, never to walk this earth again. It was Sparrowtail…Barley.

"W-what happened?" I managed to say in only a whisper. No cat answered, but I heard paw steps behind me and I turned to see Firestar. His bright emerald green gaze was clouded with grief for his fallen clan mates and friend.

"Felidae, your kits left camp, we think they went looking for you and we sent out a search party. Sparrowtail and Ravenheart had found them, but there was a rogue there as well." Firestar said. I could tell it was hard for him to tell me what had happened exactly, but I said "It's alright Firestar. I can see what has happened. But where is Ravenheart? What did the rogue look like?" I asked trying to keep my voice down. Firestar motioned over to the Medicine Den and I took off to there. I have a very bad and accurate guess on who this murder is, but I need to ask Ravenheart first.

I slipped inside the den and Leafpool had her back to me and said "I said No visitors. He will just have to-"

"Leafpool." I said in a hushed voice and she stopped talking and looked over her shoulder. Sadness flooded over her eyes and she pointed with her tail where Ravenheart was lying in a bed of moss. I nodded and stalked over to my friend. He had his eyes closed but when I stood in front of him, he opened them up. Then his gaze looked up at me. My legs started to feel weak at this point, so I slumped to the ground and I couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears clouded my vision and I pressed my face into my paws and in a ragged breath, I asked "How? How did they…what happened?"

"We went looking for your kits." Ravenheart started and then continued. "We found their sent trail, along with another cat. We followed this sent until we came to a clearing, just as we saw a rogue attack the kits." Ravenheart paused to let his words sink in. Then he said "Sparrowtail and I leaped forward to fight, but he was just…just too strong. Sparrowtail protected your kits, to the last breath. I tried my hardest Felidae, I really did. But he beat me down into the dirt and then pined Stormkit to the ground. And then he spoke."

"What did he say?" I asked, my voice becoming ragged with each breath I took.

"He said 'This is to teach that human a lesion she won't forget. She should have never have listened to him.' I am sorry, I am not sure who he was talking about or I do not know what a human is." Ravenheart said and my heart nearly stopped.

"What did he look like?" I asked, now I knew who had done this.

"He was a molten tortoiseshell tom with brown patches and-"

"Sol." I growled and rose to my paws. "Sol killed my child. He killed my friend. But the next blood he sees spilled will be his own if I ever catch that Son of a Bitch in Thunderclan territory again!" Ravenheart folded his ears back because he knew I meant it. I turned to Ravenheart again and licked the top of his head and said "Rest now. I am going to go speak with Stormkit one last time." Ravenheart nodded and then curled up again and I walked out of the den without another word. Then, I walked back to my dead kit and sat down beside him.

"Walk with the stars now little one." I said in a whisper and then added something else.

"I'm sorry… Scourge…protected him. Help him watch over the rest of us just like you do for us." I then pressed my face into my cold kit's fur and then whispered one last time, "Farewell…"


	45. The Loner

I sat with the rest of Thunderclan under the night starry sky. While we where gone, Firestar had told his clan about the Dark Forest. He left out the fact that we where Twolegs though.

Felidae had told me that Sol was the one who murdered her kit. Nightmare had also heard this and disappeared into the night. She could either be looking for Sol, or she is asleep and in the Dark Forest. I don't know why she still goes even though she watched Scourge get torn up by Tigerstar.

I sighed and then I rose to my paws. I need some alone time to clear my thoughts. So I walked forward and out of Thunderclan into the cold night. Winter will soon be here. And so will be that battle of a life time.

"Hello, Flamewing." A voice said in the darkness and I spun around and saw two glowing amber eyes. I fluffed up my fur as I did not recognize the sent or the voice. But they seemed to know me. Then the cat stepped out of the shadows.

"Sol." I hissed as I recognized the tom from the cover of Long Shadows. Sol smirked and said "I'm so glad you know who I am. It makes things a little easier." I hissed and brought out my wings. Sol just stared at them and blinked.

"You think that I am scared of you? I just killed the kit of the cat who holds more power than the stars!" Sol laughed and I folded my ears back and hissed.

"Why? Stormkit did nothing to you! Why did you murder him?" I asked and brought out my claws. Sol calmly flicked his tail back and forth and said "It was a warning. I will kill the other two if you three do not leave Thunderclan and forever stay away."

"Never!" I hissed and Sol stepped forward and said "Then maybe I should go after new targets. Like your mate Ashfur." I took a sharp breath and said "Ashfur has nothing to do with this. Why are you doing this Sol? Is it because you weren't good enough for Skyclan?" I hissed remembering what Felidae had told me.

Sol just narrowed his eyes and then a thought hit my head. I stared at his amber eyes and asked "How are you so strong?" Later, in the Forgotten Warrior, we find out Sol is no warrior, he can't fight. But how did he manage to kill Barley? Injure Ravenheart so bad?

Sol smiled and said "I was given this power."

"By who? The Dark Forest?" I hissed and he shook his head no and said "Someone far greater than any of those worms. She holds the power I need to make the clans fall." She?

"Who is she?" I asked, a cold ball of ice seemed to well up inside of me and I backed up. Sol smiled and said "Wouldn't you like to know. She's closer to you than you realize Jade." He hissed my name and a creepy smile appeared on his face.

"Nightmare?" I asked and he shook his head no and said "You will find out someday. But that someday will be after I send you back." Sol leaped forward claws stretched out and I fell onto my back and kicked him away with my hind paws.

I quickly flipped over just as Sol knocked me away with a powerful blow to the head. I skidded on the ground and tried to clear my vision. Everything was a blur but I could clearly hear Sol's screeched as he leaped forward and clamped his jaws around my neck and brought me back crashing down onto the ground.

I gasped for breath and something sticky filled my mouth. My eyes widen as I realized it was my own blood. I clawed the ground but I didn't have any energy, and my windpipe was closing up. I could tell Sol was enjoying this because I could hear him chuckling at watching me c=scrablle under his attack.

Well, I guess this is it. My eyes started to close as and my breath was almost gone. This is the end of my time in Warriors. I hope Felidae and Nightmare will be okay without me. I closed my eyes ready to go home. I relaxed my mussels as I new I had no energy to fight back with any longer. Then, as darkness seemed to creep over me, a new battle screech split the night sky open like lightning, and Sol's weight seemed to vanish.

I snapped my eyes open to see Sol locked in a mass of fur as a new tom joined the fight. I couldn't make him out except for dark red fur. Suddenly both toms leaped apart and the red on landed in front of me. Blood trickled down his ear and he had a cut on his flank. But Sol had received the most out of this fight.

Sol was cut and slashed in so many places and crimson blood soaked his pelt. He was breathing deep and ragged and without another word, the tortoiseshell tom fled back into the woods and into the night.

I shifted my gaze back to the tom and asked "Who are you?" The tom turned around to face me and just at that moment, the moonlight seemed to make his pelt glow. He had golden eyes and a red pelt with three stripes on his back, and the tip of his ears and tail was black.

"Just a loner. I'm just passing through." He said. His voice was cold and quiet. I weakly stood up and said "Thank you for saving me." He nodded and then said "Do you need help getting back to your den?" I nodded and said "But I live in a clan. I don't think they will be very open to strangers. But you did save me."

He nodded and then let me lean on his side as we stalked back through the undergrowth and when we reached the tunnel to Thunderclan, I noticed Ashfur was on guard. "Thank you once again." I said and he didn't reply. I looked over but the tom was gone.

"Flamewing?" Ashfur called and then rushed up to my side. I smiled and said "Yes, it's me." Ashfur sniffed the wounds on my pelt and asked "What happened?" My gaze darkened and I said "I'll tell you once we get inside." Ashfur nodded and led my through the thorn tunnel. And as we where walking in, I tried to sniff the air for the red tom's sent, but there was no trace of him.

"Thank you." I whispered once again even thought he could not hear me.


	46. Five Days Left

All the following month, the clan has trained to their hardest for the upcoming battle. I can tell a lot of them are having a hard time believing this but who can blame them? And then I think some are scared to death. But in anyway, I know we have a great chance at winning. We've got numbers, we've got two out of the Three and Nightmare, Flamewing and I. I haven't done much training because I've been spending more time with my two kits. Nightkit and Wolfkit seem to be getting over their brother's death okay. I still see them heavy with grief, but there still going to be great Warrior's someday.

"Mama?" I heard one of my kits say and I turned around in my nest to see Nightkit and Wolfkit staring up back at me. I smiled and said "Yes kits?" Wolfkit smiled and asked "Can we help fight the Dark Forest?" I shook my head no and said "No, it's too dangerous."

Nightkit puffed out her chest and said "We can take on any old dead cat!" Then she pounced on a leaf to make a point. Wolfkit nodded and said "And they wouldn't hurt something cute as us!" I frowned and said "No. You can't fight."

"Please!" They said at the same time and I shook my head no and said "Even if you were apprentices, I still wouldn't lead you into battle." Wolfkit hissed and said "But where strong! You're our mother! You're super strong!" I closed my eyes and said "So was your dad." Nightkit nodded and said "Daddy too! So we can take them!"

I opened my eyes, and I might regret this later, but I said "Your dad was killed by a Dark Forest cat." All of their enthusiasm and happiness suddenly seemed to be ripped out of them. They stared wide eyed at me and then I said "The Dark Forest is a bad place. I don't want you to go there and…" I couldn't finish. But my kits understood and then Nightkit looked at me, her icy blue eyes glowed and then she asked "Then why are you going?"

I was a little surprised at the question and I said "Because this is my clan. This I my home. I have to fight for my friends and family." Wolfkit shook his head and said "But what if you end up like dad!" I sighed and said "That may happen. But I promise you, I will come back. I promise." I then wrapped my tail around my kits and Nightkit looked up and asked "Why is your name different? It should be something like Felidaeclaw!" Felidaeclaw? I smiled at this and said "Well… it all started a long time ago. Back when our past leader, Bluestar, was Bluefur." So I sat there and told them the story of how Tiny became Scourge, Killer and the old cat, Battouga, Bloodclan vs Lionclan, Starclan Barley and Ravenheart, Eclipse, Bloodclaw….everything.

And at each breath, I saw different emotions cross my kit's eyes. Love, sadness, hate, excitement, joy, surprised, scared…all of it. So now they know. They know there father was the one and only Scourge leader of Bloodclan, and their mother was a loner with an amazing attack. I did not tell them about my past as a human. I don't want any more ideas being put into their heads. "Now go off and play." I said and both kits smiled and then Nightkit asked "Can we go play with Nightmare?"

"I rather you didn't but-" I was suddenly interrupted when a black streak leaped into the air and knocked me over like I was a bowling in. Then as I got up I felt someone sitting on me and I looked up and heard "Now who said I couldn't play with the cutest kits in the whole world?" I huffed and then my kits squealed and yelled "Attack! Attack the Dark Forest cat!" Then my kits launched themselves at Nightmare who toppled over yelling "No Stop! You're too cute! My insanity can handle it!"

While my kits played with Nightmare, I heard paw steps behind me and I turned around to see Brambleclaw walking up. I nodded to him and he said "Felidae, Firestar needs to speak with you." I blinked in surprise and then stood up and walked towards the Rockpile. Once I got there I scrambled up the rocks and made it to the mouth of the leaders den and I called "Firestar?" Green eyes flashed in the darkness and Firestar said "Come in."

I walked into the den and said "You wanted to see me?" Firestar nodded and said "If we are facing enemies in The Place of No Stars, then we need to be strong, and ready. I want you to teach any move you can to our Warriors." I took a deep breath and asked "What about-"

"Not that one. That one is too dangerous." Firestar said with his emerald green eyes glowing. I nodded in agreement and then Firestar sighed and said "Five more days…until Full Moon." I sighed as well seeing as it was too late for second thoughts now. So I stood up and said "I'll get started on the fighting moves tomorrow seeing as it is already sundown." Firestar nodded and then I turned and left the den and headed back to the nursery. Well, I can at least look forward to regular sleep. Eclipse doesn't appear in my dreams anymore. I wonder if he has left us.

I walked into the den and saw Nightmare still playing with my kits. I smiled and said "Time for bed kits." They didn't listen and continued to play. I did a smirk and said "Nightmare, would you please?" Nightmare gave a wide smile and then said "Nightmare nightmare filled with gore! Nightmare nightmare don't you want more?" My kits looked at Nightmare for a second before they started playing again and I laughed and said "You've lost your touch Nightmare!" Nightmare growled and then said something new.

"Round we go. The world is spinning. When it stops. It's just the beginning. Sun comes up. We live and we cry. Sun goes down. And then we all die!" My kits froze in mid play and then bolted to my side shaking. Nightmare smiled and then stalked past us saying "I just love to have fun!" Then she headed into the Warrior's den for the night and I headed over to my nest. I curled up and my kits curled up next to me and then we all fell into a deep sleep. 


	47. I'll Be There

**Hi Everyone! Sinbreaker here. I just wanted to say thank you all for liking my story! It means so much to me that I have fans! Also, I got this DeviantART Account and ****I have done drawings of Help to the Fallen Angels****! I thought you guys would want to see them. And there are a few pictures at give off a few spoilers for the future and what's this? **_**Darkest Angels**_**? Can someone say sequel? XD **

**Anyway, that's all I wanted to say and my ****Username for is SinXBreaker****.**

**_sinxbreaker. deviantart. com_ That's the link you can use. Copy and paste that into the address bar only with no spaces. Hope you enjoy the pictures!  
><strong>

**Now back to the story! **

Five cats sat in a starry clearing looking over a pool of water. Four of them had stars shinning in their fur and one was a hairless cat. A small wind blew that gently blew the clouds away, revealing moonlight that washed down over the cats. Then the five cats where revealed. Bluestar, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Brindleface, and the ancient cat Rock. All where peering into the pool. The future was clouded to them but thy all caught glimpses of the bloody battle that lay ahead.

Then a twig snapped behind them and they all turned around to see the golden cat Eclipse. His gaze was soft and gentle. And the cats new he had stepped on that twig to get their attention. He walked over and then his gaze slightly darkened and he said "You believe the clans are doomed." No one said anything and then he said "I do too."

Bluestar leaped to her paws and hissed "This is your fault! You sent that message to Felidae and now the clans are doomed!" Eclipse just blinked and said "I have seen something you need to hear." All the cats perked their ears and then Eclipse spoke.

"The two leaders will face off the darkness. Then when nine is lost, the losing side will be taken over by the Blood that was washed away by time." This was an Omen. Something only the Starclan cats and Rock would know. Eclipse would not share this even with Felidae, for she could figure out what it means, and then everything would be lost. Then Eclipse turned and started to walk away. So that the Starclan cats and Rock would be left to tend to whatever they were doing. But as Eclipse was fading into the mist, he looked over his shoulder and called "Oh, and Bluestar!"

Bluestar looked up and Eclipse called back "You were wrong. It's not Felidae I sent the message to, it was Felidae_star_…"

_-Back to Flamewing-_

Everyone rushed around camp. Tonight was the full moon! And time for the battle. I'm not sure how we are going to face off, but Felidae has a plan and I trust her. I hurried over to the Medicine cat den with a bundle of herbs in my jaw that Nightmare and I picked. Nightmare had once read a list of the Warrior Cats Herbs and memorized them all. She only got the ones good for battle wounds.

There was Celandine, good for swollen eyes. Chervil, horsetail, dried oak leaves, and marigold which are good for infected wounds. Then our tails are covered in cobwebs and I am worried there might be spiders, I hate spiders! Comfrey root, good for broken bones. Goldenrod and Tansy good for wounds. Willow bark to ease wounds. Thyme for shock, and I think we will need a lot of that. God Nightmare is turning me into a medicine cat!

I dropped the herbs off by then den and then quickly headed over to the Fresh kill pile where I chose a small brown mouse for me to eat. Can't fight on an empty stomach. And as I sat down to begin my meal, Ashfur joined my side and sat down next to me eating a blackbird. I looked up at him but he was looking off in the distance until finally he asked "Flamewing, can we go for a walk in the woods, just the two of us?" I was surprised. Ashfur and I haven't spent any time together ever since Felidae and the others became Warriors.

"Sure." I said and quickly finished my mouse then stood up. Ashfur lead the way out of the tunnel and I followed with a smile on my face. Once in the woods, Ashfur slowed pace and fell in line beside me. Then I felt out tails twine and I purred loudly. Ashfur did the same as we headed for the lake. This was perfect. The thought of battle slowly slipped away from my mind and all was peaceful. Times like this were rare for Nightmare, Felidae and I. And I plan to enjoy every minute of it. Then Ashfur said something that brought back the idea of the battle.

"Flamewing is it true…is the Dark Forest real?" he asked and I could see his ice blue eyes where filled with worry. I sadly nodded my head and said "I was there once." At those words Ashfur stopped and gave me a startled look. I quickly added, "But not by choice!" Ashfur calmed down a little after that. Then he asked "Why where you there?"

"They were interested in my wings I think. Thought I could be a good Dark Warrior for them to use." I said and he asked "What did you do?" I smiled and said "Called them washed up old Crowfood, and then flew away from them into Starclan." Ashfur chuckled and then he stopped. "Was…Tigerstar there?"

I nodded and said "So was Hawkfrost and Brokenstar."

Brokenstar…call me crazy but I think he likes Nightmare…nope…I'm crazy. Then Ashfur rubbed up against me and said "I'll be there." I gave him a look and he said "You stopped the blood, and I'll be there, by your side, through the darkness that lies ahead." I smiled and then rubbed up against him as well. This was real. I really do Love Ashfur. But there's a problem in that.

What do I do when it's time to return to my world?


	48. A True Warrior

"Thunderclan! It's time to go!" Firestar's yell rang around the clearing and then I saw fur's fluff up. Including mine. Usually Queens wouldn't be headed into battle, but they need my ability. So, I said goodbye to my kits and as I was leaving, Nightkit and Wolfkit called "Bye mama! Come back like you promised!" Those words seemed to say more than they mean. So I just smiled knowing that I could possibly break that promise tonight. Walking through the forest knowing you're about to enter something that could kill you…it's strangely calm.

"Felidae." Someone said my name and I turned to see Nightmare falling back to pace right beside me. Her blood red eyes shining in the fading sunlight, and a smile was on her muzzle. I smirked at this and asked "Shouldn't you be in the front? You seem like the first to be in battle." Nightmare laughed and said "Don't worry, I will be the first one to sink my claws into some pelts, but shouldn't you be in front as well? You are leading us after all. "I blinked in confusion and then saw that Nightmare was right. Many cats where looking back at me. I am the one who said we should take the battle to them. I shook my head and said "I can't lead. Never have before and-"

"Never?" Nightmare asked and said "Excuses me but you lead us around the lake to ask the leaders. You led us with the plan; YOU lead us to Thunderclan when we just met. It's YOU who will lead me now. I am a Warrior of Thunderclan! And a Warrior that will follow you." I shook my head and said "Firestar will lead Thunderclan. Just like he did against Bloodclan." We broke through the trees and then Nightmare huffed and said "Felidae. Let me tell you a little something that gets me through tough battles and fights." Oh here we go again, her creepy poems…

"I'm one with the Warrior inside, my dominance can't be denied. Your entire world will turn into a battlefield tonight… As I look upon you, through the Warrior's eyes, now I see the fear that will ensure my victory this time…" Nightmare said and closed her eyes. I was surprised at what I had just heard. I never knew Nightmare was so…wise. Nightmare opened her eyes and said "Were about to cross into Windclan territory." I looked ahead and she was right. There was the stream that we hop over.

"_Felidae…" _A soft voice called my name just as the wind blew. And the wind pointed towards the Moonpool. I looked in that direction and once again the wind blew again carrying voices along with it. I made out some but one was loud and clear. "_Come with us…Felidae….come with us." _I was about to ignore it because the Clans need me and I can't get sidetracked…but then a sent blew past me and I stopped in my tracks. Nightmare, who was about to leap over the stream, turned and said "Come on Felidae we-" I didn't listen to her as I sprinted up the hill towards the Moonpool.

"Where are you going?" Nightmare yelled and I could feel the gazes of all Thunderclan on me. I closed my eyes and then called back "I'll be there! There is something I just need to get first!" Without another word, I sprinted across the moor and headed to the Pool. Ideas where filling my head but one stood out. I need to get something to fight with. To show Tigerstar I am his opponent, I am the one he will fall to…

The stone hollow came into view and I leaped up the rocks ignoring the slippery danger and the cold ice wind. Leaping over the side, I ran down the spiral path that held the paw prints of cats before my time. And the voices just kept coming. "_Come with us…_" They said. Where? Who are they? They are not voices I recognized. But I was sure of one thing. I ran down into the bottom and without stopping, I leaped into the air, and plunged into the icy cold water.

The cold water stunned me at first. But then I shook my head and kicked my legs. Swimming downward…I just kept going. And then I saw what I came for. The collars. I hooked my claws on them and then pushed my blacklegs off the stony bottom and shot to the surface. Gasping for breath, I swam up to the surface and then collapsed onto the stone. Coldness spread over my body but I refused to fall asleep. Now was not the time to take a trip into Starclan. I grabbed the collars in between my teeth and stood up. But when I took my first step, darkness came crashing down on me and I collapsed into an unwanted sleep.

I opened my eyes to water. Underwater! I sat up and my head shot through the surface. I was sitting in about a foot of water. And I looked around to find I was someplace dark. The water was a dark blue that I could not see my reflection in it, nor could I see under it. Yet it didn't feel like water. And I noticed small clouds of silver mist floated just on the top of the water, giving it a mystic glow. Where in the hell am I?

"Finally! I thought you never come to my home!" A familiar voice said and I turned around to see Eclipse. Only he was sitting on an old stone boulder. The sky behind him was dark as a starless sky, all except for where the darkest clouds ever swirled into what made a shaft of pure light shining through making Eclipse's pelt glow like the morning sun. I wadded through the water to get closer to him and I asked "This is your home?" Eclipse nodded and said "Quite the mystery it is. Isn't it? Kind of like me and you."

"Why am I here? I need to get back to the clans! There heading into battle and I need to be there!" I said and Eclipse asked "Why?" I gave a startled hiss and said "Well…because I have powers they could use!" Eclipse nodded and said "But you're just a Warrior." My heart pounded and then I remembered Nightmare's words and I said "But I need to be there to lead them. This is truly, their Darkest Hour…." Eclipse smiled and said "All of this will end where it began. Felidae you will lead them into this, the real time of need. But you cannot go yet."

I gasped and said "I need to go!" Eclipse nodded and said "You will dear child. You will. But first something must be done. Come with me. Come with us…" he said in a tone that sounded like he was whispering a prophecy but he was not. His gaze shifted from me to the light behind me and I watched him leap off the boulder and he said "Come with me Felidae…there is something important you must see." He then landed in the water without making a ripple or a splash.

I hurried to catch up but he seemed to be too far away. "All that has been, and all that will be has no meaning anymore…unless you complete this prophecy." He said and a soothing voice and finally I made it to his side. I opened my mouth to ask a question but he said "What will we find when we arrive? That is what you want to know?" I closed my mouth and nodded. He smiled as we began to walk into the bright light and his fading voice said "Everything they lost..."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone figure out who Eclipse really is yet? <strong>


	49. Into the Darkness

I was up in the front of Thunderclan. Ahead of me were Firestar, Lionblaze and Brambleclaw. I could tell by Firestar's gaze that he was troubled. I am too. I mean Felidae just ran off to the Moonpool and she's one of our best Warriors! But we can't wait or her. In front of us was Windclan. Their pelts where fluffed up and ruffled just like ours. And the scent of battle was heavy in the air. I can only pray that the Dark Forest doesn't know were coming. Or we have lost the element of surprise.

"Thunderclan, let's hurry!" Firestar yelled and we picked up the pace to the point where we merged with Windclan who were also hurrying to the Island. I looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was just beginning to rise above the tree tops and I sighed. In truth I wish we didn't have to fight. But if we don't, things are only going to get worse. A ripple passed through us and we slowed down as we made it to the tree bridge. Firestar bowed to Onestar who took the chance and crossed the bridge first. His Windclan cats quickly followed and we waited until the last Windclan cat made it across till we turned into a single file and leaped up onto the fallen tree.

I leaped up onto the smooth slippery bark and I dug my claws into the bark to keep from falling into the water. Once I was sure I had a good grip, I walked across the bridge and leaped down onto the sand of the island. I then hurried through the undergrowth to let the next cats go through.

I pushed through a holly bush and then stepped into the clearing. The leaders and there deputies were talking among the roots of the Great Oak. While Warriors of all clans talked with each other wishing each other good luck. I walked through the crowds and then I heard my name called.

"Flamewing! Over here!" I turned around and saw Brambleclaw padding towards me. I turned on my heels and bounded over to the dark tabby and asked "Yes?" Brambleclaw's eyes glowed and he asked "Do you know if every Thunderclan cat is here?" I nodded as I kept track on the trip. Brambleclaw had asked me earlier to watch out for our Clan until we get to the island. Then, a yowl lit up the air to let us know the Gathering is beginning. Brambleclaw nodded to me and then padded of to go sit with the other deputies. I took a seat by Brackenfur and Hollyleaf and then looked up at the four leaders.

Blackstar stepped forward and said "We gather under the full moon tonight not as a sign of peace, but a time for joining together as one. Tonight we will fight as one against the Dark Forest." Cats nodded their head and then a Windclan cat stood up and yelled "Who will lead us?" Like a ripple, cats started calling out their leader's name to lead. I flicked my ears back and then Onestar stepped forward and said "Quiet down!" Almost at once the cats became quiet.

Blackstar stepped forward and said "Shadowclan will be more used to the dark surroundings of the Dark Forest, I should lead." I huffed as I knew there was going to be a fight about this. And all the other cats that where not from Shadowclan yelled in disagreement. The same thing happened when Onestar stepped forward and so did Leopardstar. What surprised me was Firestar did not step forward to gain the leadership rights and a few others noticed this until Blackstar sneered and said "Of course the great Firestar wants to lead once again." Firestar lifted his head to the cats and then spoke.

"Actually, I think a Warrior Should lead. One that has been to the Dark Forest and knows there power. One that has fought with us since our Darkest Hour moons ago." No one said anything and then Leopardstar asked "And who might this Warrior be?" Cats looked around the clearing, eyes flashed as they wondered who would lead the clans. Then Firestar's eyes glowed and he said "I think the Warrior Felidae should lead." An uproar started of the other clans until the leaders yelled to calm them down. Then Onestar stepped forward and I heard Breezepelt say "There's no way a former loner can lead us…"

"I agree with Firestar." Onestar said and I saw Breezepelt's jaw drop open at that. Same for a few other Windclan Warriors and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Leopardstar stepped forward and said "I agree as well." Riverclan became silent with shock and then the three leaders turned their gaze to Blackstar. Blackstar seemed to be looking over the crowd and I noticed his gaze stopped at a spot and I followed where he was looking to see Nightmare. She was looking back up at him and I guess he was remembering the words she had said to him.

"I agree." Blackstar said with a sigh and then curled his tail around his paws. But then Breezepelt leaped to his feet and called "Where is this Warrior anyway?" Thunderclan shifted as they looked for our missing Warrior. Where was she? "She's not here." I whispered to myself but Breezepelt over heard and grinned. Then he said "It seems the Loner you have put your faith in has run away." All the cats talked quietly until a voice rose above the others.

"I'm right here Breezepelt." Heads turned and I heard several gasp and cats parted a path from the voice to the tree. And I rose up on my hind paws and let out a gasp myself. Felidae was there. She walked up the path the cats made with all eyes on her. Why was everyone gasping? It's because of her look. Her pelt was glowing silver, but that was not what everyone looked shocked about. She had on a collar. A Bloodclan collar! What was she thinking? She's going to get yelled at if not attacked. Then Onestar gasped and said "I remember you. From the battle against Bloodclan!" The other leaders had similar reactions except Firestar, who I thought had a faint smirk as if he had always known.

But I noticed she had not on her black collar, but an old purple collar with many dog teeth. She had Scourge's. She stopped at the foot of the tree and then turned to face us. Her amber eyes where shining like fire and she spoke in a clear, strong voice "Many of you are shocked at what I chose to ware around my neck. It is not that I have come from Bloodclan, but to remind Tigerstar that because of him, we stood together as Lionclan to face the Bloodclan as one. And now we do it again. Lionclan will rise again to fight the Darkness in this…our Darkest Hour."

Everyone was quiet at first. Either from shock or something else, but then Nightmare leaped to her paws and yelled "Lionclan!" I also stood up and yelled "Lionclan!" Brackenfur and Hollyleaf stood up to do the same. Followed by all our Thunderclan warriors. Then Riverclan, Windclan and finally Shadowclan. The thought of Bloodclan slipped from our minds and as we were now one clan. Then Felidae turned to the leaders and said "I know how to get there. Starclan told me. They have created a way into the Dark Forest for us!" Firestar leaped down followed by the other leaders and landed next to her and said "Lead the way Felidaestar." No cat seemed to mind the fact Felidae was a leader of a clan that would only exist for this battle, or the fact she had only one life to give. But one thing was for sure. The Battle was real and coming in only a matter of minutes.

Felidaestar turned on her heals and then walked over to the side of the tree and striped away some dead branches and leaves to uncover a dark hole. "This is the way." She said and then without a second thought, she plunged in. I quickly raced over with Nightmare and followed my best friend and my leader into the darkness.


	50. The Battle

We walked through complete darkness as we headed forward to the battle that lay ahead. I could smell and feel the fear of the cats that where following me through the dark tunnel. I felt nothing. I did not feel fear, or excitement, or even confused. I just knew one thing. We will win. Starclan is on our side as well as Eclipse. And the time to test the Warrior Code is now.

Light ahead broke through and we emerged into a bush covered clearing where we were hidden from site. I saw a boulder where I leaped up and turned to the mouth of the tunnel and awaited the cats. One by one the filed out and stayed silent. I saw their eyes glow with wonder as they looked around the area and quietly whispered to each other. Then, when the last cat walked out I raised my tail for silence. It came almost at once and all eyes were on me. I gulped and then spoke.

"It is time. Tonight we will fight the Dark Forest Cats for the Warrior Code. For our Kin, for us." Cats stayed quiet and then I turned and said "Nightmare, you know the surroundings. I want you to take one patrol and attack from the sandy clearings." Nightmare nodded and said "I'll take Shadowclan and Thunderclan. They can use the undergrowth and the trees as well as the shadows to hide until it is time." I nodded and then Flamewing stepped forward with her wings glowing a bright fiery red.

"I'll take Riverclan and Windclan. We can attack beside the river." I nodded to that to that as well and then Brambleclaw rose to his paws and asked "What about you Felidaestar?" I blinked and then thought to myself. Then something came to me.

"I will take a few cats from each clan. We will head into the heart of the Dark Forest and attack from there." Breezeplet stepped forward and said "I'll go with you." Brambleclaw stepped forward as well as Mistyfoot, Onestar, Blackstar, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Heathertail, Rowanclaw, Russetfur, and Reedwhisker. I smiled and nodded my head to them. Then I felt a chill in the air that no one else seemed to feel. I looked over my shoulder to see if we were discovered or not. No one was there. I turned back to everyone and then I remembered something.

"Tonight. One rule will be broken in the Warrior Code. You do need to kill to win this battle." There was a sharp intake of breath and I hated the thought of seeing this battle. The four clans stood here ready for battle and this will be like Lionclan vs Bloodclan. Only more blood will be spilled. Then the prophecy I have received so long ago came back to me.

_-History that repeats it's self shall fall to Felidae..._

Was this what it meant? I would lead Lionclan that has risen once again? The real prophecy I had received that involved all of us makes my heart pound.

_As the Blood falls into the claws of the Tiger's revenge, the three from past the stars will rise up, and one will become leader of the four that will unite and fight as one, against the Darkness that last forever..."_

And as I rose to head into the battle, I remembered Scourge's words he had said some time ago._ I will always be here to protect you._ I shook my head as Scourge was gone. I had to fight this alone...no...Not alone. With the clans and my friends. We will win!

My claws scraped the stone and I leaped down to my patrol and then said "Let's move." They nodded and I left my friends in charge of the other cats as I lead my cats into the deepest part of the Dark Forest. And each paw step we took, the air became heavy with bloodshed and fear. Then we slipped into a clearing. I recognized this clearing as where Scourge had died. This is where we would strike. And I could hear some nearby cats complaining about how no one showed up for training.

I beckoned them to the source of the noise and we slipped through the ferns and peered through a holly bush to see about seven cats talking with each other. I recognized one as Hawkfrost and I felt Brambleclaw tense up at the sight of his half-brother.

I waited for the first sign of the battle had started. Then out in the forest somewhere, battle cries suddenly split the air like lightning. The Dark Forest cats turned their heads to face the noise and I hissed "Now!"

"Attack!" I screeched and shot out of the holly bush followed by the Warriors. The Dark Forest cats spun around but it was too late as I landed on a dark she-cat and the other Dark Forest cats where tackled over in the fray of teeth and claws.

The she-cat pushed me of and then turned and swiped at my face. I ducked and then slammed my head up against her jaw and she yowled in pain. She turned right around and dealt a strong blow to my left shoulder. I closed my eyes in pain but for only a second but she took that second and bellowed me over.

I landed on my back and the she-cat leaped. I gasped and then brought out my claws and her eyes went wide. But it was too late. A ripping sound went through the air as her stomach was sliced open and blood spilled out like a river. She landed on the ground with a thud and didn't get up. Her body went through a spasm and then she began to fade.

I stood up and flexed my paws. My paws where now stained with blood and my claws glowed in the dim light. They were reinforced with dog teeth like Scourge had done. I am wearing his collar and I used my collar's dog teeth for this exact reason. To fight. To win...to kill...

(Nightmare's P.O.V. A few minutes ago)

I watched Felidae disappear through the undergrowth followed by her cats. I nodded to Flamewing and then Shadowclan and Thunderclan followed me through the trees and swampy ground as we headed to the sandy clearings. We soon reached there and I found a group of cats complaining about their apprentices skipping out on them. I waved my tail for Shadowclan to move to the left and Thunderclan to the right. I wanted to trap these cats and deal with them quickly. I even had a little idea.

Once in position, I took a deep breath and walked out into the clearing to face the Dark Forest cats. A cat turned to look at me and I recognized him as Silverhawk. He looked me over and then turned back around and said "Brokenstar. One of your apprentices has showed up."

Brokenstar followed by a cat pushed through the other Dark Forest cats. I recognized the cat following him as Maggottail. I smiled my twisted smile that some cats saw and scooted away. They may be dead and evil, but they can't hide the fact they think I am a nightmare.

"Hi Broken_tail_." I say and Brokenstar blinked and said "Brokenstar. Remember that Nightmare." I shrugged my shoulders and say "I think a lot of names here should be changed. Like Maggottail there." Maggottail turned his attention to me and I said "I think you should be called Maggotbreath instead!" Maggottail fluffed up his fur and growled. Brokenstar looked somewhat confused and angry and I say "Yup, the Dark Forest cats are just a bunch of pansies! Say it with me! Pansies! Pansies! Pansies!" That got me tackled by Silverhawk and Maggottail who held me down. I just smiled.

"This cat needs to learn to respect her mentors." Maggottail hissed and Silverhawk brought out his claws and said "Maybe we should rip out her tongue." I laughed crazy like and said "Hold that thought Silverhawk...ATTACK!" The clearing burst into screeches as Shadowclan and Thunderclan leaped into the fray. I sliced Silverhwak's ear with my metal claws and leaped away. Only to bump into a cat.

I spun around and met the yellow eyes of Brokenstar. His face was twisted in rage and...And sadness? The Fuck? But I had little time to figure out Brokenstar's mixed emotions as he was tackled by a Shadowclan cat, and I found myself facing Maggottail. He looked pissed.

I smiled and said "Give me all you got Maggotbreath!"


	51. The Battle Continues

As the battle continued I leaped into the clearing ready to face my next appoint. My ear was bleeding as well as there was a long cut on my flank but I was okay. The Dark Forest Warrior I had been fighting had disappeared into the crowd of cats. I am greatly surprised by the numbers that are facing each other. Such as we are barley matching their numbers. I would have thought there would be more but I guess I thought wrong.

So I turned and leaped onto a grey she-cat that had yellow eyes. She hissed and scratched my shoulder leaving a deep cut and then she chomped down on my left ear and I screamed in pain. I then spread my wings and launched up into the air making her let go in shock. I then came back down and got ready to fight again. And an idea came to my head. I flew once again back into the black, treetop sky and looked down.

I sanded the cats until I recognized one as Darkstripe who was fighting Fernshade. Mentor vs. apprentice. I smirked and then flew above them and went into a dive. Fernshade saw my shadow and dived to the side as I tackled Darkstripe with all the acceleration I had gained.

Darkstripe was sent rolling away onto the ground and landed next to Hawkfrost who was fighting off Brambleclaw. Darkstripe got back on his feet and we met in air and came crashing down in a furry of teeth and claws. As we rolled on the dusty ground, two cats came running by. I recognized them as a white tom and Nightmare. Nightmare stopped at my side and the tom joined Darkstripe.

Then without warning, Darkstripe lashed out at Nightmare and blood splattered on the ground and Nightmare fell to her side. Darkstripe stood over her with a smug look and I was about to claw that look off his face when Nightmare slowly stood up. Her moments where slow and she was breathing ragged. Did Darkstripe really get her that bad?

Then when Nightmare turned around I saw that Darkstripe had sliced her face down over her eye. But luckily it was not deep enough to tear it out like Scourge had done to Tigerstar. But it was a lot longer and jagged going down her right eye and down her neck. Her fur slowly started to bristle and she looked around and peered into a muddy puddle of water and blood.

"My face…" I heard her whisper and the white tom rolled his eyes and said "I can't believe you were ever one of our apprentices you-

"Shut the hell up Maggottail." Nightmare growled and even thought Maggottail didn't know what "hell" meant, I could tell he knew it wasn't a nice word. Maggottail hissed and Nightmare whirled around and faster than lighting, Maggottail screeched and coughed up blood which landed in front of me. I backed away with my eyes wide and I was sure anyone could smell my fear.

Nightmare had stabbed her entire paw with the metal claws into Maggottail's neck. Her face was twisted with rage and discuss. She growled and yanked back her paw and watched as Maggottail fell to the ground gasping for air and in pain. Nightmare smiled her twisted smile and licked the blood off her paw in an evil manner.

I backed up and so did Darkstripe and I hear Nightmare say "Nightmare, Nightmare…" She paused to slice a long cut down Maggottail's side and then said "Filled with gore…" I watched as Maggottail began to fade and then Darkstripe turned on his paws and started to run the other direction into the undergrowth but Nightmare looked after him and said "Nightmare, Nightmare…"

Darkstripe disappeared into the ferns and then I heard him screech in pain and fear. "Don't you want more?" Nightmare asked to herself and then I heard Darkstripe's screech cut off and I couldn't help but run after to see what had happened to him.

I pushed through the plants and my paws splashed in blood. A lot of blood. I slowly looked up from my paws to see the mangled, fading body of what used to be Darkstripe. And I felt sick to my stomach and slowly backed out of the ferns and bumped into someone. I whirled around ready to face whoever, but it was just Nightmare.

She looked frail and her eyes where dull, and the jagged slice on her face was bleeding badly, but she just sighed and said "I told you my second power scares even me…" Then she turned and bolted back into the battle.

I shook my head and then ran into the crowd. But I didn't start fighting yet, because a new fresh yowl split the air and every head turned to see something that scared the crap out of me. Dark Forest Warriors, one's yet to join the fight, where heading our way. More than enough to overpower us. I gasped as two cats leaped upon me but as I fell underneath their claws and teeth, one was shoved off and I looked up to see Ashfur.

Patches of his grey fur was missing and his shoulders where cut up badly, but his eyes blazed with fire as he tangled into the battle with a grey and black tom. I wanted to help my mate, but I had to face this huge tabby she-cat with green eyes. And a thought comes to me…there is too many. All we have done is leaped into our suicide.

Then, while I was distracted, I was pinned by the she-cat who leaned down and was about to deliver the killing bite, until another yowl split the air and I looked up just as a blue she-cat tackled the other she-cat off of me. I stood up and gasped as the cat was Bluestar! I whirled around and smiled at seeing Starclan Warriors flood the clearing once again evening out the fighting.

I flew up to get a better look and then I saw something that made my heart nearly stop. On the edge of the far clearing, hidden in the shadows, icy blue eyes glowed in the darkness. And there was not a scrap of stars in his black pelt…


	52. Goodbye Agony

A tom scratched my cheek and I chomped down on his ear causing blood to be spilled, then a Starclan Warrior took my place. I huffed as I could see this battle was going nowhere. Neither side was winning or losing, but lives are being lost and fast. Then when I'm about to head back to fighting, a dark chuckle reaches my ears. One that even moons ago I remember. I dig my claws into the dirt and growl. I then slowly turn around to see the very person I hate the most. Tigerstar…

No a scratch was on his pelt, but his paws where soaked in blood, and when I looked into his eyes, one a bright amber, and the other just a dark hole that was like an abyss, I knew this battle between us would mean so much more than revenge for the fallen. It will mean the difference for life and death, chaos and peace, us and them.

No words where past between us at first then we slowly circled each other waiting for the other to attack. Then Tigerstar noticed my collar and then asked "That Twoleg thing doesn't scare me." I just stayed quiet and stared at him. I flexed my paws which were ready to splash around in his blood and my claws were ready to rip open his flesh. Eight times I will have to watch him die.

Finally I turned and leaped. Tigerstar darted to the side and delivered a strong blow to my left shoulder almost making me fall over. But I kept my balance and moved away just as Tigerstar tried to pounce on me, then I heard hissing and saw a cat coming towards me ready to fight, but instead Tigerstar yelled "NO! This is a battle between me and her!" At those words I take a deep breath and screech at the top of my lungs "NO ONE INTERFERE!" Fighting stopped and heads turned to me and Tigerstar.

I took a deep breath and said "Do you hear me Lionclan! Starclan? This is a fight between me and Tigerstar as leaders. Do not interfere!" Cats nodded their heads in understanding then like a ripple, the battle between them started up again and Tigerstar frowned and then ran forward at me. This time I was not quick enough to dodge his claws and he sliced my flank and blood splattered on the ground. My blood. I growled and then clawed his ear making a trickle of blood flow from it.

I then leaped a good few feet back from him and then I bunched up my mussels. I need to end this quickly. "Tigerstar! This is your end!" I yelled and then kicked off using my back feet and raced forward. Then in a leap I screeched and began the Battouga. This was it, his end!

But instead he leaped at me! I was sure he was crazy; I will just slice through him! But he spun in a screw like motion and with a jolt I realize this move must be what ended Scourge. Something better than the Battouga. I try to stop but it is too late. We land on the ground and I feel myself explode with scratches and deep cuts that began to bleed quickly. Pain shot up my legs and before I could turn around, Tigerstar pounced on top of me and pinned me down. His weight was too great for me at this moment, and my wounds seemed to burn like they were on fire! The pain was more than I have ever felt and I wished it would go away.

Tigerstar leans down to deliver the killing bite but I jerk my neck back and the dog teeth scratch his face and he yowls in surprise and then shifts his weight. I use this to push him off and limp a few feet away. I look back but I'm more focused on the pool of blood and thick trail of it that was coming from me. I was losing blood fast while Tigerstar looked fine. A few scratches her and there but nothing that has really helped me. At least no killing neck bite because of the collar.

But I took a step forward and almost fell over; I have lost too much blood. I shake my head to clear my thoughts but when I look up; I am smacked at the side of the head and nocked to my side. My vision was blurry and spinning but I could Tigerstar was standing over me. Then fear wells up inside of me. It is me who is going to die tonight.

Then my vision clears and Tigerstar places a paw on my neck and lets his claws gently press against my skin. I just glare up at him and notice he is looking for something. But what? Then his eyes lock on something behind me and a twisted smile spreads across his face. Then he leans down and grabs me by my scruff. What is he doing? I would have clawed his other eye out but my limbs wouldn't move. Then he began to walk forward, and then it turned into a run, a bound and then a sprint.

I looked up at him and then followed his eye and my heart nearly stopped. A twisted tree had a broken branch growing out the side. And it was broken at a point. A very, very sharp point. I try to get out of his grip but it's no use and before I know it, I am slammed into the side of the tree. And blood splatters on the ground, me, and Tigerstar.

"AAAHHH!" I scream with tears falling from my face. The branch was impaled into my side and Tigerstar laughed and let me go making me slump and when I twitched blood sprayed out of the wound. I was stuck and the pain was unbearable. I feel something cold down my face and I find myself crying at the pain. My breaths where ragged and I gasped for air.

"Felidaestar!" I hear what I think is Flamewing but her shocked screech at the sight of me is what I hear next and she and Nightmare are at my side in a few seconds. By now a black outline was forming at the edge of my vision and it was slowly growing. I was dying.

"No, no no…" Flamewing said and then yelled "Felidae! You can't die! No don't please!" Tears where streaming down her face and I couldn't respond. For when I tried to say something, blood bubbled up and out my mouth and onto the dark ground. By now I could barely see as I knew my eyes where becoming milky and I was relieved of something.

Agony.

I can say goodbye to Agony. Agony of living in this world, knowing I failed at saving Scourge, knowing my own kit is dead. And now the agony of this pain. It will all be over in a few minutes. I sighed and then began to close my eyes and my hearing was drowned out with a soft voice calling my name.

But just before I closed my eyes, I saw past my friends and into the shadows of the woods I saw him. I saw that sleek black pelt, one white paw, and those icy blue eyes that were filled with pain and lost. I sighed and then finally closed my eyes and let the darkness drag me down into sleep.

Goodbye my friends…


	53. Blood Joins the Light

I watched as Felidae gave off her last breath and then lay still. Her eyes where closed but I knew they were lifeless and milky. Her pelt was stained crimson red from all of her blood and the dog teeth shined in the dim light.

I leaned down and licked the top of her head and said "Farewell Sarah…" Then, with tears sliding down my face, I turned back to Tigerstar and raised my head. The dark tabby was smirking at me and Nightmare. Nightmare also was crying and had her metal claws out and ready.

I felt my fur bristle and half way through the air; I wondered who had control of my body as I slammed down on Tigerstar with a screech of rage. I clawed at his shoulders tearing clumps of tabby brown fur out and leaving light scratches. Tigerstar hissed and kicked me off of him.

I knew I was no match for him, but I wanted revenge for my fallen friend. Then, Tigerstar darted to the side and kicked up dirt into my eyes. I hissed and then felt the cat pin me to the ground with ease. I opened my eyes and saw Tigerstar raising his claws to deal the final blow. So…I would be joining Felidae here soon…

But instead a yowl made Tigerstar flinch and look over his shoulders. My own eyes widen in disbelief as Scourge walked out of the shadows. His cold eyes showed no emotion other than hatred to the tabby. Tigerstar turned away from me to face Scourge and he asked "Why are you here kittypet?" Scourge, undaunted by Tigerstar's words growled and said "You kill many before, you kill me, but killing Felidae…that will be the last thing you will see fall in front of you besides yourself."

Tigerstar sneered and asked "Is that so? I killed you once before and I can easily do it again!" Tigerstar's fur fluffed up and he hissed. But Scourge smirked and said "Who in the name of Starclan said I was going to fight you? No, I'll leave that fun to them."

Tigerstar flicked up his ears in confusion and Nightmare and I was just as confused as the Dark tabby. Then Scourge raised one paw and said "Time after time Tigerstar, You will fall just like the first time." Then some bushes trembled with movement and eyes gleamed in the darkness. Then another pair, then more, and more.

I backed up as the first line of cats walked slowly out into the clearing. I did not recognize any of them, but I recognized something about them. Collars. Collars with dog teeth…

"Dead Bloodclan Warriors!" I said in astonishment. I backed up and so did Tigerstar. But then Scourge's eyes flashed and he slightly smiled and said "No, I think I will fight you…Bloodclan! Help the Four clans against this worthless crowfood of cats! Win and I promise you this!" Scourge then turned his dark gaze on Tigerstar and said "_I promise you The Dark Forest_ my loyal Bloodclan Warriors!"

Cats yowled in response and then headed right towards the nearest Dark Warriors. I couldn't help smile at this and then Scourge leaped forward till he was in fighting range of Tigerstar. Both Toms looked like they could tear the moon out from the sky. Scourge though, kept shaking. Not with fear, but with excitement like he knew something was going to happen.

Then Tigerstar leaped into the air and Scourge darted to the side and then scratched Tigerstar's side and then nipped at his back leg. Tigerstar hissed and turned and scratched Scourge's ear and a few drops of blood dripped from it. Scourge leaped back and I think I imagined this, but I thought I saw him trip on his own! Like he wanted it to happen!

Tigerstar quickly pinned the black cat and raised a blood soaked paw. His claws glowed and he growled showing his fangs. "Any last words before I send you to nothing Kittypet?"

Scourge smirked and opened his mouth to speak, but a different voice screamed "TIGERSTAR!" Heads snapped around and Tigerstar looked up. I turned around and gasped.

Felidae was struggling to her feet. Blood was still pouring out of her making a deep pool of blood but she still stood up. Then she screeched and jerked her whole body to the side, breaking the branch off the tree. She was breathing ragged and her eyes were full of pain. But I felt my throat tighten as I saw something. The branch…it may have broken from the tree, but it was still in her side.

I looked over my shoulder to see both Scourge and Tigerstar's eyes wide at this. And then I turned back to Felidae who staggered up a few feet, then she huffed and did the unthinkable.

She leaned over and clamped her jaw around the end of the branch. Then she latterly ripped it out of her side! I could hear it scraping against her flesh and bone and I nearly threw up on the spot. Blood rippled out of her side and then Felidae, with a lot of effort, swung her head and tossed that branch.

It went over my head and struck Tigerstar on the shoulder making it bleed. The Tabby yowled and then jumped back letting Scourge free who quickly bounded over to Felidae. He rubbed cheeks with her despite the condition she was in. Then I heard him whisper "I told you. You are a true leader."

Even though I knew nothing about the true meaning behind those words, I knew it meant so much more than one could understand. But they do.


	54. Nine Lives of Felidaestar

I gasped for breath as Tigerstar and I had a stare down. To my left was Flamewing looking shocked and Scourge was to my right. He had his cold icy gaze locked on Tigerstar and I took a deep breath and fell quiet. I am deeply surprised at myself that I am alive. But I knew I was going to be okay…

_-Flashback- _

I followed Eclipse through a mist field and then I asked "Where are we going?" Eclipse suddenly stopped walking and the mist started to fade by just a bit. Reveling a full moon in the sky.

Then he turned around and touched his nose to my head and said "With this life I give you Faith. Use it to never give up on what you believe in."

Before I could react, a jolt of pain was sent through my body and I gasped. It hurt so much! But I refused to even bend my legs. I sucked up the pain and then looked for Eclipse. But the golden cat had vanished among the mist. Then a figure took his place. Yellowfang!

The old black she-cat walked up to me and now I knew what this is. I am being given nine-lives…

Yellowfang touched noses with my head and said "With this life I give you Courage. Use this to help you lead your clan." Another shockwave of pain came spazing out through my body. I gasped and then waited for the next cat. A slender she-cat slipped through the mist and I knew she was Spottedleaf.

She placed her nose to my head like Yellowfang and said "With this life I give you Humor. Use it to brighten the darkest of times." This time, the pain was gentler and nothing more than a little shock. Then when I looked back up, Bluestar stalked out into the clearing with her blue eyes shining.

She did the same as Yellowfang and Spottedleaf and said "With this life I give you Wisdom. Use it to make the right choices for the clans." A spasm went through head to tail as the shock came quick and short. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and waited for the next cat. A slender queen stepped out into the clearing. And I recognized her as the mother of my friends mate. Brindleface. She smiled a warm welcome and then walked over to me.

She placed her nose on my head and said "With this life I give you Justice. Use it to act out on what must be done." Another shot of pain went through me and I was almost going to collapse. Then the pain was gone, and so was Brindleface as she was back now with the other cats.

Then a cat I had never seen before walked out. She was white as snow except for the tips of her ears and tail which was solid black. Her eyes gleamed like to bright yellow gems and she quietly walked up to me. I knew she was old. I could see through her pelt almost as clearly as I can see through a glass cup.

"_My name is Snow_." Her voice was quiet and hollow and then she continued "_I was once lost to the evil of myself and this is all that remains of my soul." _Her voice was filled with deep sadness and her eyes dull. I noticed the other cats where slightly bowing to her so she must be important.

She walked a few steps closer and I saw in her paw prints was left actual snow. And then she placed her nose to my head which was just as cold as real snow and she said "_With this life I give you Loyalty to what is right. Never forget where your heart lays young one." _To my surprise, no pain came. Instead I felt cold to the bone and Snow turned and quietly walked back into the clearing with the other cats. Next was a sight for sore eyes.

Sparrowtail! I nearly mewed in excitement to see my old friend walk out form the ranks of Starclan and up to me. A warm smile was on his face as he placed his nose to my head and said "With this life I give you Friendship. Use it to allow those close to your heart." Before I knew it. Pain shot through my body a little longer than the rest and I gritted my teeth, when I looked up, he was back in the ranks. Two lives left. I wonder who will give them to me.

Then a tiny bundle scampered out into the clearing. I couldn't help but gasp as Stormkit came scampering up to me. His bright blue eyes filled with happiness to see his mother again. I couldn't take a step forward to great my kit because my paws seemed frozen but I said "Stormkit. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry…" I could feel tears welling up and Stormkit reached up on his hind legs and licked them away.

"Don't cry mama. I'm safe. And I forgive you mama." I gave of a purr of happiness and I bent my head down to let him touch noses with it. "With this life I give you love. Use it to care for all that needs it mama." No pain went through this one and I just wanted to wrap myself around him. But it broke my heart to watch him turn around and head back to Brindleface who wrapped her tail around him and gave me a look.

I'll take care of him. That's what her look said. I gave of a tiny nod to her and then looked around the clearing. Not a cat moved. Will there be a cat to give my ninth life? Then a ripple passed through the gathering cats and murmurs of shock and surprise echoed throughout the clearing as a sleek black tom quietly stalked into the clearing. His bright icy blue eyes locked on me. But there were no stars in his pelt. But neither was the black mist that surrounds the Dark Forest Cats.

He stood in front of me and then a wave of happiness passed through me as we rubbed cheeks in a greeting that would not last long. He looked into my eyes and said "You will make a great leader Felidae. I believe in you." I nodded and then closed my eyes as Scourge touched noses with my head.

"With this Life, I give you Mercy. Use it to those who deserve it." His words where cold and again I felt the ripple of pain. And when it was done, Scourge was still there. I smiled at him and he smiled back and then took a deep breath and then spoke.

"I hail you by your new name, Felidaestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and Starclan grants you the guardianship of Lionclan_._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." I nodded and listened as all the cats called up in a yowl.

"Felidaestar! Felidaestar! Felidaestar!" The called and I closed my eyes ready to wake up.

"Goodbye Felidaestar…" I heard Scourge's fading mew as I woke up by the Moonpool…

-_Back to Now-_

And that is what happed. And I plan to use every one of those lives to protect this clan. To protect my friends…

To protect my family.


	55. Final Strike

Felidaestar turned to face Tigerstar. Fire was burning in her eyes and she was no longer leaning on Scourge's side. But even with this strength, I knew she wouldn't be able to last long with that wound on her side.

"Flamewing look." Nightmare whispered and I turned around and saw all the other cats had stopped fighting and where watching them. This must be the heart of the battle. Tigerstar vs. Felidaestar… I turned back to my friend wondering what she was going to do.

Felidaestar huffed a few times before I saw her bunch her mussels together and then suddenly took off. He eyes left a small light streak as she ran by us and then leaped and began the Battouga. Tigerstar hissed and leaped to do his move but Felidaestar suddenly stopped spinning. She faked it!

I watched as she slashed down causing a large cut on his side. Tigerstar landed down on the ground lopsided and Felidaestar turned and yelled "Scourge! Do at Battouga at me!"

"What?" Scourge, Nightmare and I yelled in confusion. She growled and said "Just do it! Trust me!" Scourge thought for a second and then sighed and then bunched up his mussels and ran at Felidaestar. He started his Battouga and Felidaestar leaped and did hers. I was so confused but then I saw her slow down just a bit and lock paws with Scourge making a bigger, more powerful attack. One Battouga only this one was dangerous.

Tigerstar looked up just as the silver and black spinning star came at him. He screeched and dived to the side sliding on the ground but…but they missed! And something like that can't be re-created again. Not in Felidaestar's condition! We are going to lose…

But then, something happened, the wind, it blew so strong I got knocked over as well as a lot of other cats. Nightmare had to stick her metal claws into the ground to keep herself from being blown away and I held onto her tail. I opened my eyes and accidently let go and started to be blow back but I was pushed down to the ground gently keeping the wind from blowing me away. I looked up and touched noses with Ashfur who said "I told you I would be there." I smiled at this.

"Tigerstar! This is your end!" A voice screamed and I saw the Battouga turn around and the wind speed them up. My eyes widen as Tigerstar looked up just as they blasted by.

Blood exploded onto the ground and even splattered on my pelt. Tigerstar was struck right in the middle and…oh my god…he was nearly torn in half. Dead on the ground with what seemed like never ended blood flowing out of him. Scourge and Felidaestar landed with a soft landing and the wind died down to a still air.

All the cats, evil and good were quiet. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Tigerstar was dead… Felidaestar got up and slowly limped over to the dead dark tabby and said "It's over… I have defeated you Tigerstar. And now you're gone…gone forever…" She said but to everyone's surprise, Tigerstar coughed up blood and struggled for breath. He was still alive but he was fading. He was on his last life.

"Kill him!"

Cries of "Kill him!" and "Make him suffer!" Rose into the air from the clans and Felidaestar calmly shook her head and said "He has lost. He will die anyway. A true Warrior does not kill to win their battles…" That quieted everyone down and then Scourge rose up and said "Bloodclan! Chase the Dark Forest Cats out!" Surprise looked through every cat except Bloodclan who turned and attacked without mercy to the Dark Forest cats.

The clans, they helped. More out of fear of having to verse Bloodclan and Dark forest. The Dark Forest cats screeched and started to retreat but many fell under the claws of the Blood Warriors.

"Oh no…" Nightmare hissed and bounded into the crowed. What she was looking for I don't know. And Ashfur had joined them chasing who I think is Mappleshade. I don't know and I may never know.

"F-Felid-d…aest-ar..." Someone said in barley a whisper. And I turned. Felidaestar was leaned over listening to what Tigerstar was saying. I strained my ears to listen but I heard one word. "_Solitaire_."

That was all. What does solitaire have to do with anything? Heck how do cats even know of a card game? But as I watched Felidaestar just listened and nodded her head. Then Tigerstar's eyes became milky and lifeless and then closed. Then I walked over to Felidaestar's side and we watched him slowly fade away. I looked into her eyes and found not relief or victory, but worry.

"We won." Felidaestar said as the four clans and Bloodclan coming back. I looked over and saw that a brown tom that was really beaten up. I realized it was Brokenstar… Nightmare was at his side helping him. No one talked to her or attacked Brokenstar cause her eyes glowed and a low growl came off whenever someone got close.

"Yes, yes. Naturally you would all win!" A voice said and we all turned to see Eclipse walking up to us. I smiled and said "Was there ever any doubt?" He chuckled and said "Not in my eyes." Felidae sat down tired but a smile was on her face and then she asked "Thanks Eclipse. Now how do we get back to Thunderclan?"

"You don't." Eclipse said and I narrowed my eyes and asked "What? Are we stuck here or something?" He shook his head and then spoke.

"It is time for you to go back to your world."


	56. Farewell

"Go home?" I asked surprise and Nightmare walked up to us and said "Back to Thunderclan right?" My heart sank when Eclipse shook his head no and said "Back to your world. Back to being Jane, Sarah and Serein." Flamewing seemed to be breaking down at his words.

I shook my head and said "Eclipse please! I want to stay!" I said and Eclipse narrowed his eyes and said "Okay, let's say you do stay. Your human life will be gone. If you die here, you go to Starclan, you lose your powers, and your knowledge of the books will run out after The Last Hope." I frowned as what he said was all true. I folded my ears back and then Eclipse said "You have a few minutes to speak to those who are close to you." I wasted no time turning back to where the four…five leaders were waiting. Scourge was with them too.

I first walked up to the four leaders of the clans and Firestar smiled and said "Well done Felidaestar." I smiled back the best I could and Onestar nodded and said "Although, maybe you should have told us you had another life." I nodded and said "Actually I had nine…eight now." I saw their eyes flash with interest but I had no time to tell them about it. I just bowed to them and said "I am honored to have been able to fight alongside such brave Warriors. Thank you but I must leave now."

Firestar stepped forward and asked "You're leaving Thunderclan?" Sadly I nodded and said "I have too. But I will always be a Thunderclan Warrior. No matter wherever I may be." Firestar gave a gentle smile and said "And if you ever decide to come back, know there is always a place for you in Thunderclan."

"And in Windclan." Onestar said. "Riverclan as well." Leopardstar said and sat down and Blackstar nodded and said "Same for Shadowclan." Firestar sighed and said "Remember you are welcome by all here. We hope that we may see you again someday." I nodded and then turned to Scourge. His eyes narrowed as I walked over to him.

"You're leaving?" He asked and I nodded and I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I looked up and said "Scourge, there is something you must know. I…I'm not a cat."

"I know." Scourge said and I looked into his eyes shocked. "H-how?" I asked and he smiled and said "I knew you weren't normal the day you took on Killer in that ally. I really noticed it around the time of the Battle against Lionclan all those moons ago. And no living cat has as much knowledge as you do. But that doesn't mean I never stopped loving you."

I purred and rubbed cheeks with him and he said "Eclipse has told me everything already. And do you know what I said?" I looked into his icy blue eyes and asked "What?"

"I don't care. She's still Felidae, the She-cat I feel in love with." I never purred so loud and I felt him lick my head and said "I'll miss you Felidae. And know if I have to wait. I would wait a thousand seasons for you if that's what it took." I felt tears roll down my face and I nodded and said "I would do the same. I love you Scourge."

"And I love you too Felidaestar." He said and then I heard Eclipse say "Felidaestar, time to go." Sadly I touched noses with Scourge one last time and I heard him say "Don't worry about the Dark Forest. I'm in control now and I'll keep the clans safe for you." I slightly smiled at this and then I walked over to Eclipse side where he smiled his usual smile. But my smile disappeared when I saw Flamewing. She was crying and pressing her face into Ashfur's side.

He's not dead like Scourge. And this will affect Ashfur too. I hope he doesn't go crazy again. I shook my head and turned to see Nightmare. She said nothing but just stared into Brokenstar's eyes. Whoa wait! Brokenstar! The Fuck happened there? Well…Nightmare is crazy…

Then Nightmare and Flamewing turned away and very slowly sat down next to me and looked up at Eclipse. Eclipse looked at each one of us and said "You each passed your Fallen Angels test. Starclan thanks for you for all you have done. Now it is time to retu-"

"No."

Eclipse looked down at us in surprise. I turned to face Flamewing who took a deep breath and repeated herself. "No. I don't want to go Eclipse."

"But it is time young one." Eclipse said and Flamewing huffed and said "I'm staying. I don't care if I lose my ability to fly, or…or if I die I go to Starclan. I want to stay and I refuse to go back. There is more here than what is back from where I came from."

Eclipse was quiet and then he asked "Are you sure?" Flamewing nodded with tears forming in her eyes again and Eclipse sighed and said "Then from here on, you are no longer a Twoleg gone she-cat. You are now pure blooded she-cat. A Warrior of Thunderclan. Your ability to fly is gone, as well as the life you had as a Twoleg. No one from your world will remember you."

Flamewing nodded and then Eclipse turned and asked "What about you Nightmare. Are you- Nightmare?"

I looked over and Nightmare was gone. All that she left was something clawed into the dirt. It said "N N F W G! N N D Y W M?" I shook my head and eclipse rolled his eyes and said "Well that just leaves you Felidaestar." I nodded and said "Time to go home…I have a family that needs me…"

Eclipse nodded and said "Let's go then." I nodded sadly and a white light appeared in front of me. Eclipse walked in and I walked forward. Just before I walked in, I looked back to see the faces of everyone staring at me. They called "Goodbye! Farwell! Felidaestar!" They called all of these things as I walked into the light and the world faded and spun around.

When I blinked my eyes open. I heard rain pouring down and I sat up. I looked around and I found myself in my old room. Everything looked exactly the same as I left it. I sighed and wondered just for a second…was it all just a dream? But when I moved in a way, pain went to my side. I stopped and moved my black shirt back and found an old scar where the branch had been as a cat. And something dangled on my neck.

I looked into my wall mirror and I had a necklace on. It was a purple string where silver teeth hung. And in the middle of the necklace was a charm of the symbol of Bloodclan. I smiled at this and grasped this in my hand.

"Sarah! Come on down! Dinner is ready." I jumped with a start. It had been so long since I had heard my dad's voice. I turned away from the mirror and headed to the door. I looked back once at my room. And there on my bed was a black cat with icy blue eyes and one white paw. I gasped and blinked. But when I blinked, it was gone.

"Scourge…" I said to myself before I turned and headed down the stairs and back to my old life…

…_Somewhere else_…

A single cat walked through the forest. It was quiet as the clans recovered from their victory. So this gave her a perfect time to see the forest the clans called their homes.

She quietly walked through the forest where she came out to a patch of open sky. There waiting for her was none other than Sol. She gave him a brisk nod and sat down next to him and also looked up at the sky. The stars shinned brightly and movement caught their attention. A cat walked out of the shadows and the she-cat hissed and leaped. The other cat had only a second before they fell to the fangs of the she-cat and came crashing down to the ground…dead…

Blood poured out of their black fur and their green eyes where lifeless. The she-cat sniffed and then sat down like nothing had happened. Sol on the other hand leaped to his feet and said "You just killed Hollyleaf of Thunderclan!"

The other cat simply licked her bloodstained paw and said "Let me tell you something Sol. Look up…what do you see?"

Sol did as he was told and looked up into the sky. "Stars?" He asked and the she-cat nodded and said "Here is something you should know about me and why I don't care who I face in battle." She paused her licking and then turned to Sol and spoke.

"_For every star you see in the night sky, that is how many cats I have killed."_ Then she stood up and stretched. Sol's fur was puffed out and he bowed to her and said "Yes. I understand what you are saying. You are the Greatest Warrior after all."

She smiled and said "And don't you forget that Sol. I have a few new opponits to face." Sol stood up and asked "And who might that be?" She smiled and said "The ones from Past the Stars. They will be back…soon." Then she walked off and Sol bowed and said "Yes Master _Solitaire_."

**The End?**

**HOOPLA! Yes it's finished! I hoped you all enjoyed Help to the Fallen Angels and yes there will be a sequal. Watch out for the Three's next adventure in Fight Against the Darkest Angels.**

**Till then my friends and Warriors,**

**-Sinbreaker-**


End file.
